Kero Ball Z
by StuffedCrustLord
Summary: While hiking in the woods, Fuyuki and Keroro come across a strange orange orb with six stars in the center. Not sure what it is, Fuyuki decides to hold on to it for safe keeping...until an odd man named Goku comes to his house the next day looking for it. Keroro/DBZ crossover...
1. Chapter 1

DUMBASS AUTHOR NOTE: I don't own Keroro Gunso or Dragon Ball! Keroro is owned by Mine Yoshizaki and Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. I don't own any of the characters in this story! UNDERSTAND!?

* * *

CHAPTER 1:

Another sunny day in Tokyo, Japan. Keroro and Fuyuki were hiking through the woods to go on a little Saturday afternoon picnic.

"Thanks for coming along, Gunso." Fuyuki smiled to his little green friend.

"Of course. I love going on these trips with Fuyuki. Almost beats building Gumplas...Well, almost." Keroro said back, making Fuyuki giggle. They continued walking until something in the bushes caught Fuyuki's eye. Whatever it was, it made a very bright reflection on the sun. Fuyuki put the basket down and went over to check it out.

"Hmm...what it is, Fuyuki?" asked Keroro as he also walked over to see what he was looking at. When they peeked behind the bushes, they saw a strange orange orb with six stars in the middle laying in the dirt.

"What's that?" Keroro asked.

Being the paranormal freak that he is, Fuyuki's mind instantly started swarming with ideas of what it could be. Could it be something from space? Or maybe part of the remains of an ancient civilization. But whatever it was, he knew Kululu could figure it out. They grabbed the orange orb and raced back to the Hinata's house to discover what it was.

Back at the house, the orange orb sat in the center of the coffee table on a small, pink pillow. Everyone sat around the strange orb with Kululu playing with his laptop as usual.

"Not like any rock I've ever seen." Koyuki said.

"Could it be from space? You know, like everything else new that comes into our home." said Natsumi sarcastically. Everyone continued to stare at it until Giroro turned to Kululu, breaking the silence.

"So, what do you think it is?" he asked.

"No idea." Kululu responded. "All the information in the universe stored into one laptop, and I still can't identify it. Kukukuku."

Every time Kululu laughed, it always gave Giroro the shivers. He didn't know how Kululu's mind worked, nor did anyone else. But as long as he didn't bother anyone, they would all just try to stay as far away from him as they could. So you can imagine how awkward it is whenever they ask for his help.

"Maybe it could be a colored stone used in ancient rituals by an unknown civilization." Fuyuki said with excitement. "Can we please keep it here until we find out what it is?"

Natsumi wanted to say no, considering every time she let her brother keep something new in the house, bad things would always come later. But she also knew if she didn't, he would probably try to sneak it into the house someway. "Oh, alright." She said, making Fuyuki's eyes glitter. "But just keep it in your room. And don't let these stupid frogs get near it."

"Haha, sure, whatever." he said in return.

The next day was just like any other. Fuyuki thought all day at school about the orb they found. He thought of all the strange things it could be. Luckily, he didn't have to wait much longer.

When Fuyuki and Natsumi returned home they were greeted by Keroro, who was vacuuming the floor as always. He always put on a happy grin when he saw them, but deep inside, he hated every minute of having to smile at that putrid Natsumi. She always bullied him, getting angry when he doesn't do what she wants, and worst of all, she was the biggest obstacle in completing the invasion. Keroro and the platoon knew that if they were ever going to complete the invasion, they would either have to get Natsumi on their side, or get rid of her (Giroro, of course, knew getting Natsumi to join them was his only choice. Not only because he knew that his retarded Sargent couldn't get rid of Natsumi even if he tried, but that he wouldn't let anyone get rid of his most important person). Natsumi sat on the couch and started to read a magazine, when she heard a knock on the door.

When she answered it, a stranger was standing in front of her, who was incredibly tall and buff for someone who looked in their late 30's. She also noticed he had an orange jumpsuit on, with a weird logo on the left side of his chest. He had blue boots that looked like they were made of metal, blue wristbands, and a blue undershirt that stood out over his shoulders. But the thing that really surprised her was his hair. It was all over the place, like someone who had just got out of bed in the morning. She was offley surprised by his look, which even she found weird. She didn't think anything in her life could surprise her at this point (she's proven herself wrong about that everyday for the past two years)

"Hey there. Do you think I could come in?" asked the oddly dressed man.

"Well, uhh..." but before she could say anything else, he was already making himself at home.

"Thanks." he said back.

'Obviously, this guy needs to take a lesson on manners.' she thought to herself.

Now the stranger was sitting on the couch, looking around a bit. "Nice place you got here." he said to her.

"Uh, thank you. Uhhh...who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, right. Almost forgot. My name's Goku. I'm looking for a dragonball."

"Dragon...ball?" Natsumi said to the strange man.

"Yep," he said back. "that's it. Have you seen one around here?" Just as he finished that sentence, Fuyuki came walking down the stairs carrying the orange orb in his hands.

"Hey, Nee-chan." he said. "I was looking around for a drying cloth I can use to clean the dirt off my new orb. Are there any more left?"

Finishing his thought, Fuyuki looked to the man in the orange jumpsuit, wondering who he was, and why he was there. Goku then looked back and saw what was in his hands. Showing a cheerful smile, he laughed out loud for a second before walking up to Fuyuki, causing Fuyuki to step back.

"Ahh, here it is." Goku said trying to take the ball from Fuyuki, but Fuyuki refused.

"Here what is? Do you know what this is?" Fuyuki asked.

"Sure do." Goku said back. "That's a dragonball. My dragon radar was right. I thought it would be here." Goku said back, giving Natsumi and Fuyuki confused faces.

"ANY WISH YOU WANT?!" Natsumi and Fuyuki said with surprise at what Goku was telling them. They both sat on one couch as Goku sat straight across from them, explaining who he was, and how he knew what the dragonballs were.

"Uh-huh. Any wish we ask the dragon, he'll grant. I've been collecting these dragonballs for as long as I can remember. I guess now I like to think of it as a family hobby." He said laughing to himself. Natsumi gave a look that symbolized that she didn't care. Fuyuki's expression was the exact opposite. He was thrilled at everything he was hearing. Even if he knew this guy for about five minutes, he now wanted to know everything about him, and possibly become his friend. There was a lot of tension in the room until Keroro walked in.

"Hey, Fuyuki. I've finished all my chores. Wanna build Gumpla?" he asked.

Goku looked to the small alien in surprise. Natsumi panicked. She was so caught up in this guy's story, she forgot to tell the frogs to wait in the basement. Now what was she gonna do?

Goku walked up to get a closer look at Keroro, making Keroro worry. "Woah, you're a weird looking one, little guy. Are you an alien?" he asked. Keroro didn't know how to respond. And neither did anyone else. Keroro fell backwards as Goku shouted again. "You are an alien aren't you. Cool!"

Everyone was surprised. They didn't expect him to react that way. I guess there was a high chance for him and Fuyuki to become friends.

"C...cool?" Keroro said back. Goku smiled at the alien frog.

"Hehehe, don't be alarmed. I run into guys like you all the time. It's nothing new to me." Goku said, causing everyone to stare at him blankly. "What?" he asked.

Later that day, everyone was gathered to hear Goku's life story (except the frogs, Natsumi didn't want them disturbing their guest). But Momoka, Koyuki, Saburo, Natsumi and Fuyuki were all there listening to him. And frankly, they were all in shock about what they were hearing. How could such big things happen on Earth without them noticing. Fuyuki had a million thoughts running through his head at once...all of them good. Natsumi was starting to worry that she let a mental patient into their house. Momoka wasn't listening, though. She was too distracted by Fuyuki's hypnotic smile (she loved pretty much any face he made, but that was by far her favorite). Koyuki didn't know what to think. But she did know she had a lot of questions for Dororo when she got back home. And Saburo wasn't very surprised at what he was hearing. He's never really been surprised at anything he's heard or seen in his life, and this was no different.

Goku continued to tell his stories about his life. His alien origin, battling villains, martial arts training, traveling to other planets, and constantly saving the Earth countless times. But he wasn't very full of himself. He talked about all the friends he made on his journeys, too. He also talked a lot about the dragonballs, and answered any questions he got about them. After his stories were done, he asked if he could take the dragonball and get out of their hair. But Fuyuki had so many more questions.

"Look, Fuyuki. I appreciate your interest in me, but it's getting late, and I really gotta find the rest of the dragonballs." He said. But Fuyuki suggested something else.

"Then can I go with you!? Please!? It'd be so much fun, and I wouldn't be a bother at all."

"NO!" Natsumi yelled at her younger brother. "You can't just go off with a total stranger to find some mystical, wish-granting balls!" she yelled.

"Oh, come on! We can call Mom and ask her! I'm sure she'd approve!" Fuyuki yelled back.

"Hey, calm down, you two. What, don't I get a say in this?" Goku asked trying to break it up. They turned to Goku to hear what he had to say.

"I have a lot of dragonballs to find. I don't think I could carry an extra person." Goku said. Fuyuki was disappointed while his sister made her 'I told you I was right' smile. "But before I go...do you think I could get a bite to eat? After telling that long story, I'm starved. Ehehe..." he said, making everyone give another blank look at him. He really was a weird person.

Lurking around the corner of the living room was Keroro, giving an evil smile after listening in on everything the stranger said. "Kero kero kero..." he whispered to himself.

Natsumi had made a normal sized portion of food for Goku, but was speechless when he finished it in about fourteen seconds. So he asked for another, which made Natsumi all the more irritated. So she had Fuyuki and her friends help make Goku enough food until he was full, which after twenty minutes seemed like never. Although, Natsumi was happy to cook next to Saburo, even if it was for some over-eating bum. Giroro could see Saburo whisper something in Natsumi's ear through the window. Whatever he said made her laugh. Giroro's hatred for Saburo began to skyrocket. He wished he could just burst in there right now and shoot his head clean off. But no matter how bad he hated him (which was A LOT), he was still one of Natsumi's friends. Therefore, he could not bring himself to hurt him, or else Natsumi would never forgive him.

As Goku continued to eat them out of house and home, Fuyuki was busy calling Aki and telling her about Goku and the dragonballs. Goku saw what Fuyuki was doing, and decided to step in. "Let me talk to her." Goku said to the boy. Fuyuki then gave Goku the phone and walked into the kitchen, where he found a giant mess where their food used to be.

After making Keroro and his platoon clean up the kitchen, Natsumi needed to sit down for a while. Everything that happened today was just too much for her to process. She needed a break from all this madness. The rest of her friends, however, were listening to Goku talk on the phone with Aki. He kept talking about himself and got a few giggles out of whatever Aki was telling him. Everyone had no idea what they were talking about, but it must have been one weird conversation.

"Great! I'll tell him right away!" Goku said, still on the phone. "Yeah, I'm sure he'll be happy, too...Don't worry, I will...Haha, I've heard that one before...HAHAHAHA! OK, nice talking to you...Alright, Aki. Bye." Goku hung up and ran into the living room. "Good news, guys! Your mom said you can come with me!"

Fuyuki was jumping with joy, while Natsumi was completely lost. 'Why would mom let Fuyuki go with this weirdo?' she thought.

"Fuyuki? You're going with him?" Keroro asked.

"Yeah, isn't that great, Gunso!" said Fuyuki with excitement.

"Y-yeah. Great. I just wish I could tag along." Keroro said with disappointment (faking).

"Oh don't worry," Goku said to the Keronian, "Aki said you four could come along, too. I'm sure Chi-chi and the boys won't mind some company."

"YAHOO!" Keroro jumped with joy.

"But wait. How are we gonna get there?" Tamama asked. "It's already night out. We don't have a car, and Momo-chi's helicopters are being repaired tonight."

"Don't you worry about that." Goku said. "I got my own way of getting around." Everyone was confused at what he meant, but then Goku told everyone to grab hold of him. Not sure what to say, everyone did grab Goku (except Kululu, he decided there was no room for him and just grabbed on to Giroro's ass, which made Giroro sweat like a pig, making Kululu laugh). Goku then put a smile on his face, placed his index finger and his middle finger on his forehead, and in less than a second, there were somewhere else entirely.

They were all confused about what just happened, until Goku explained about his instant transmission technique. No one got it except for Fuyuki (I'm mentioning him a lot, aren't I. Don't worry, I'm finally about to get into the interesting characters).

They looked around, and saw they were in the woods, where a big, dome shaped house stood, with a well, three windows, and a chimney with smoke coming out. "This is where I live. Like it?" Goku asked.

"Uh, yeah. It sure is...unique." Momoka said. Goku laughed out loud.

"If you think the house is one of a kind, wait till' you meet the people inside it." said Goku.

Keroro and everyone else walked in, where they were greeted by a young boy at the age of about nine, who said his name was Goten, and seemed to think the frogs looked pretty funny (that made Giroro angry). Next, they were introduced to Chi-chi, who didn't like the idea of Goku bringing strangers into her house without permission, ESPECIALLY if they're accompanied by aliens. Goku tried to explain the situation to Chi-chi, but she still didn't like the idea of letting alien frogs sleep in her house. But she quickly gave in, knowing that no matter what she said, Goku would get what he wanted one way or another. Chi-chi was used to it by now, but it still bothered her. The last they were introduced to was Goku's oldest son, Gohan. He looked as strong as his dad, which had Natsumi scared for a bit, thinking that he was gonna be just like his father. But to her surprise, he was actually very smart and well behaved, not like his father at all. Natsumi actually enjoyed his company over anyone else in the house. After the introduction, Goku explained he was really sorry about eating all the Hinata's food, and offered to make them dinner for their hospitality. They excepted his offer, and they all sat down for dinner. Except Fuyuki noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, Gunso. Where's Giroro?" he asked.

"Oh, he went out to cut down some trees. He said he just wanted to sit by a fire like he does every night. Weird, huh?" Keroro said.

Out in the woods, Giroro was using his laser sword to cut down some very thick trees. It took a lot out of him, but when he was finished he brought them all back to the house and started to burn them. While sitting on a log near the fire, cooking up one of his stashed away sweet potatoes, he wondered where he was going to sleep, tonight. He didn't have his tent around, and he didn't know how far their house was from here. But he had to decide soon, he could feel the cold air coming in. He knew it was gonna be a cold night. He thought for a moment or two until Natsumi came out, which always caught him by surprise.

"Na-Natsumi! Uh, what is it?" he asked her.

"It's just, I know it's gonna be a cold night. And I just noticed you don't have your tent tonight. You should probably come in. It's much warmer in here." she said. Giroro did want to come in, more than anything. But he had to stay strong and keep his pride as a soldier.

"I'm fine." he said back. "No cold weather can harm me."

"I knew you would say that." she said. "I'm starting to wonder why I even bother." She then walked back inside, leaving Giroro to freeze in the cold. She didn't want him to freeze, but if he wants to stay out there all night and freeze to death, he can do what ever he wants.

The rest of the night was much calmer than during the day. It was decided that Momoka and Natsumi would get the guest room, Fuyuki would sleep in Gohan's room, and the frogs would get the basement (I didn't even know Goku's house had a basement). And tomorrow morning, Goku would take Fuyuki and anyone else who wanted to go to collect the dragonballs. Everyone got to sleep pretty fast, except for the frogs.

Keroro called his entire platoon to the basement, where he said he had another invasion plan. They all knew what they were in for, but they went down there, anyway. Once everyone was lined up, Keroro spoke with a firm voice.

"Men, I've just come up with my most brilliant invasion plan yet!" Keroro said, making everyone just stand there. "Come on, guys! Where's you enthusiasm!?"

"Sorry, Gunso-san," Tamama said, "but that's what you say every time, and every time it's the same."

"I have to agree." said Giroro. "Every plan you give us is always the same. Taking something that all Pekoponians use in their daily lives and trying to make an invasion out of it. Remember, just last week. 'Guess what guys, I've come up with my most brilliant invasion plan ever. We'll make a new brand of cell phones that stick to the Pekoponian's faces when they put them up to their ears. Then we'll invade while they're all distracted with their phones stuck to their filthy, Pekoponian cheeks! Kero Kero Kero!'" Giroro began to imitate Keroro.

Keroro started to get irritated at his Corporal. "THIS TIME, IT'S DIFFERENT!" he shouted. "I was listening in on that Goku guy's story, and I heard something interesting about these things called dragonballs. They're the same as the one we found back at our house, and there are seven of them. Collect all seven, and you can make a wish!"

"A WISH!?" his platoon shouted in shock.

"That's right!" Keroro said with pride. "A wish that we can use ourselves! Sargent Major Kululu..."

"Yes sir...Kukukuku." Kululu said as he slid right next to his Sargent, holding another remote with a giant red button in the middle. "I press."

As he pressed the button, a giant dragon hologram came out of nowhere in the center of the room, scaring Tamama and making Giroro pull out a rocket launcher. Keroro explained "Don't worry, guys. It's just a hologram. I had Kululu make a fake holographic dragon that looks as I heard Goku describe the one that grants him his wishes. It's created by these fake dragonballs I also had Kululu design." Keroro showed the platoon how the hologram dragon is generate out of the fake dragonballs just like the real thing.

"But that's not all. Kululu..." said Keroro.

Kululu pulled out a small circle shaped object with a green screen in the center with seven beeping lights. "TA-DA!" Kululu shouted. "A fake dragonball locator! Based off the real thing! Kukukuku!"

"This locator only tracks these fake dragonballs! So all we have to do is scatter these fake dragonballs around Pekopon, switch this locator with the real one, and while Goku is distracted looking for our fakies, we'll be collecting the real dragonballs! Once we've collected all seven, we shall wish for complete domination of Pekopon! KERO KERO KERO KERO!" Keroro explained

Tamama and Giroro were both excited for this new plan. For once, it seemed like Keroro knew what he was doing. "That's my Gunso-san!" Tamama said. "Even when he fails horribly at everything, he doesn't give up until he makes it!"

Giroro felt like he could hug Keroro (not really). He was only one day away from completing the invasion. He could finally bring back his warrior pride. He could finally look to his father as a conqueror. He could finally be proud of something he accomplished.

Keroro put his evil smile on. "Tomorrow morning, we go dragonball hunting! Our Pekopon invasion begins NOW!"

"KEROKEROKEROKEROKEROKEROKERO"

"TAMATAMATAMATAMATAMATAMATAMA"

"GIROGIROGIROGIROGIROGIROGIRO"

"KURUKURUKURUKURUKURUKURUKURU"

* * *

Well, that's the end of that chapter. What will happen next? Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I don't own Keroro or DBZ. All rights belong to their respected owners!

* * *

CHAPTER 2:

Later that night, Koyuki arrived home to Dororo and told him about everything that happened today. Dororo was starstruck at the fact that all this happened on Earth without him being aware. If anything went wrong on Earth, his ninja senses would surely pick it up.

"Well, as skilled ninjas we are, there is a catch to getting around our senses." Dororo explained. "If something is moving fast enough, we might not be able to notice it."

"Do you really think it's possible for somebody to go that fast?" Koyuki asked. Dororo was just as shocked as she was. He thought he had run into every form of life in the universe during his life, but nothing fast enough for him not to sense. Otherwise, it would have to be at least as fast as light.

"Well, that's not important." he said. "Do you know where they are right now?"

"They're all at Goku's house for the night so that they can go dragonball hunting tomorrow." Koyuki said.

"They...they didn't want to ask me to join them?" Dororo said in a sweet voice. Koyuki knew what was coming, so she had to quickly make up a lie so that Dororo's trauma switch wouldn't turn on, making him sob all night.

"Uh, of course not!" she said. "Of course they wanted you to go! They just thought you'd be happier here where you could relax. They really do care about you, Dororo." Dororo looked up to Koyuki in tearful eyes.

"Really...?" he asked. Koyuki nodded. Dororo wiped the tears away, happy that he had Koyuki there to stop him from sobbing again. He really doesn't know what he'd do without her.

"Well, I should probably go find them. Searching for dragonballs actually sounds kind of fun." he said with a smile. He jumped out the door, grabbed his backpack and bowed to Koyuki before running off.

Koyuki thought as she watched Dororo jump through the trees, 'Why do I have to keep lying to him about his friends? Why don't they just treat him with more respect, and maybe he would agree with them more often.' Koyuki signed. "Well, I should probably get to bed." She burned out the candles and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, Keroro and his platoon were going over their new invasion plan. "OK, remember the plan, everyone, cause I'm only gonna say it once." Keroro said as his platoon closed in to hear what he had to say. "Giroro will sneak up to Goku while he's sleeping and switch the real dragon radar with the fake one. Then, after everyone leaves with Goku to search for the fake ones, Giroro will follow the dragon radar and collect the real dragonballs and bring them back here. Finally, Giroro will summon the dragon to make the final wish. And don't worry, if Natsumi or Goku finds out about our plan, Giroro will fight them off while we summon the dragon and make the wish. Everyone understand?!" Keroro finished.

"I love it!" Tamama said with glee.

"Kukukuku. I'm good with that." said Kululu.

"Then it's settled!" Keroro shouted. Suddenly, three grenades flew into Keroro, Tamama and Kululu's hands. They all exploded at once, sending them flying to the walls.

"WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO DOES ANYTHING!?" Giroro shouted with rage. The smoke from the explosion cleared, leaving a burned up Keroro, Tamama and broken glasses wearing Kululu in it's place, all with giant afros on their heads.

"WHAT THE HELL, GIRORO!?" Keroro screamed to his Corporal. "YOU SHOULD BE HONORED TO BE THE ONLY ONE TO DO ANYTHING IN THIS PLAN! SINCE YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE OF US WHO CAN DO ANYTHING RIGHT!"

Giroro was surprised at his Sargent. He was actually praising him for being the best one in the platoon. He knew he was the best, but now hearing his Sargent say it made him feel a bit more accomplished. "Oh, well...thank you." he said.

"Good, then we agree. I knew I could trust my best soldier!" Keroro said back, making Giroro smile. "So you'll do it, then?"

"Uh...sure." Giroro said.

"Yahoo!" screamed Keroro, giving Giroro the fake radar and pushing him out the door. "See you when you finish."

Giroro nodded as the door closed, stood there for a few seconds and quickly changed his expression from proud to shocked. "WAIT A MINUTE!" he yelled.

"You've just been fooled." said the narrator. Giroro felt a giant stone word that spelled 'GULLIBLE' land on his head.

Goku was sound asleep when Giroro snuck into his room. He pulled the dragon radar from Goku's pocket and was prepared to switch it with the fake one. Until he heard his named being called from behind him. "Giroro?" the voice said. Giroro quickly turned around and materialized a gun in his hand, preparing to shoot at whoever was spying on him. Only to see his blue childhood friend standing there.

"D-Dororo?" Giroro said to him.

"Yeah, I followed you guys here to ask you if I could go dragonball hunting with you." Dororo answered. "What are you doing in here?"

Giroro had been caught, but he knew there was no point in lying to Dororo. "Well, if you must know, it's part of our new invasion plan. We're going to collect the dragonballs ourselves and wish for control over Pekopon."

Dororo was shocked at Giroro. He'd known Giroro since they were kids, and this didn't seem like anything he would ever do. "Giroro." Dororo said back. "You're really going to rely on a wish for the invasion. That's not very prideful of you. You're a soldier, aren't you?"

Giroro knew what he was doing was disgraceful to his name, but he couldn't think about that now. He was now so close to conquest, he would just do anything to finally make it. Giroro looked back to Dororo. "This is how I want it! And I'm not gonna let you try and stop me!" Giroro shouted to his friend as he cocked his gun straight in Dororo's face.

"Giroro, please. If you want to take over, this isn't the way to do it." Dororo said as he stepped a little closer. But Giroro fired his weapon at him, not thinking about the fact that he might kill his childhood friend. Luckily, Dororo jumped onto the ceiling fast enough to dodge the bullet. Giroro pointed his gun straight up at Dororo, but he then through ninja stars down at his gun, making it spark and disabling it. Giroro then, as fast as he could, placed the fake radar in Goku's pocket and ran out of the room.

Dororo ran after Giroro, jumping from wall to wall, dodging all of Giroro's shots he fired at him. They both ran down the hall, until Dororo finally made it ahead of Giroro, snatching the radar right out of his hands. Giroro was now absolutely pissed, and Dororo saw it in his eye. Giroro's eyes always had a new, evil look to them when he got angry enough. Then, out of frustration, two giant rocker launchers appeared in Giroro's hands, which he wasted no time on firing them at Dororo. Dororo did manage to escape before they hit him, but the explosion from the rockets made the whole house shake, waking everyone up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Chi-chi screamed out of her sleep.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." said Goku who was sleeping right next to her. They both ran out of their room, like everyone else in the house, only to see a large hole in the roof with smoke and fire surrounding it. Chi-chi screamed at the sight as Goten and Gohan were fast to get water in an attempt to put it out. Natsumi knew there was only one person who could cause this. She ran to the basement, followed by Fuyuki and Momoka.

"STUPID FROG!" she screamed running down the stairs. She opened the door to the basement, only to find Giroro shooting red bullets at Dororo, who was doing his best to dodge them. Keroro and Tamama were curled up in the corner, shaking in fear over their two best fighters duking it out. Kululu was just standing there laughing.

"KUKUKUKUKU! I love this plan!" he said in his usual excited voice.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Natsumi screamed, catching Giroro's attention, bringing him back to reality.

"Natsumi!?" he yelled back, dropping his guns.

"Hey, what's going on down here?!" Goku asked as he made his way down the stairs, and making a shocked face at what they had done to his basement. Dororo signed with relief that it was all over. He walked up Goku, handing him the dragon radar.

"Here, my platoon was planning to steal this and replace it with a fake one so they could have the wish for themselves. I kindly ask for your forgiveness." Dororo said with a bow.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Goku said in a calm manner, more than anyone had expected. "This stuff happens all the time, believe it or not." No one did.

Goku politely took the dragon radar from Dororo, and handed back the fake one he found in his pocket. Goku and Dororo smiled at each other as Tamama got up with a ghost-like face and a black mist forming around him. Dororo turned to Tamama with worry. He'd seen him like that before, and it wasn't a good thing.

"You...that was our one chance." Tamama said in an almost scary voice. "We were about to take over. I could've had all the sweets in the world, and you ruined it! HOW DARE YOU!" Tamama screamed. Dororo jumped back at the scream as Keroro tried to calm Tamama down.

"Woah, Tamama. It's not a big deal. Not like it's our last chance to take over, you know. Eheheh..." Keroro's laugh was in vain as Tamama's rage just continued to grow.

"BUT IT WAS! IT WAS MY GUNSO-SAN'S ONLY PLAN WORTH TRYING, AND NOW IT'S RUINED!" Tamama yelled at the top of his lungs. Keroro just gave a blank face at what Tamama said, then curled back into the corner.

Dororo stepped back a bit cause he knew what Tamama could do when he's angry. But then, Goku jumped in front of Dororo and the others, almost as if to protect him. They were all confused at what he was thinking, until they remembered his stories that he told about fighting so-called 'invincible' enemies all over the universe. I guess it was time to see if they were true.

"DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" Tamama said to Goku, leaping up in they air and puffing up his mouth. "TAMAMA IMPACT!" he shouted as a huge yellow beam shot out of his mouth. Goku responded quickly, now with the Tamama Impact coming towards all of the Keroro platoon's friends. Even Momoka. Goku put his hands together behind his back, causing a blue ball of energy to form between them.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku screamed as loud as he could, firing another beam of blue energy back at Tamama which he formed from his hands. Everyone's jaws and eyes were wide open as the two beams of power collided, creating a huge air wave that engulfed the whole room. The two beams seemed about equal, until Tamama's starting growing, pushing Goku's own wave back at him. Natsumi, Fuyuki, and Momoka covered their heads, preparing for the worst, until Goku started screaming again. But this time, everyone could feel something coming off from him. They had no idea what was happening until Goku's body started to shine like the sun, almost blinding everyone in the room. When their eyes adjusted to all that light, they saw Goku now looked completely different. Their was a huge, golden glow of energy covering his body, and his hair had now turned the same color and was now standing straight up. Not only that, but his blue wave was now at least twice as big as before and was blowing Tamama's away like it was nothing. Tamama tried to stop it, but the Kamehameha was to strong for him, and he went flying into the wall, causing and enormous explosion that took out the entire room.

When the smoke cleared, Goku was the only one still standing, but he was breathing deeply. Everyone else had been pushed back onto the wall, and now had on the same afros as the frogs, which Goku laughed at after he gained his strength back. But as more of the smoke cleared, they saw there was a hole in the wall that made it look like a train had crashed through it. There was also a huge trench that dragged right through the hole and continued into the woods beyond. They all followed the trench until it came to an end, where the found an unconscious Tamama with burn marks all over laying face first in the dirt.

"Whoops." said Goku. "Guess I over did it, again." Goku laughed at what he did, until he heard Chi-chi yell at him from the house, which then turned his face of wonder into a face full of fear.

"GOKUUUUUU!" she shouted.

Everyone stared at him in shock. What kind of monster was he? He just blew through a house wall and took down a mile long row of trees with a massive beam of light created just out of his hands. It was obvious now that his stories were true.

But the only one of them who didn't seem as shocked by this was Kululu. He actually noticed something strong inside Goku when he first saw him. But now he knew what kind of power he really had. But Kululu knew that what they just witnessed was not his full potential. In fact, it wasn't even close. Kululu thought about all the fun things he could do with that kind of power. Just thinking about it made him chuckle. But his little messed up mind just had to think of a way he could get a hold of it. And eventually, he did.

"KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU!"

* * *

That's the end of that chapter. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

Again, I don't own Keroro or DBZ! No one does! (Except the people who do)!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

The next morning, Goku was sound asleep until 9 a.m., which is when Chi-Chi usually starts making breakfast. The smell of frying sausages quickly woke Goku up, making him sprint through the house like a bullet and sit down in the kitchen. All the human guests were all sitting down at the table. Natsumi was sitting by Gohan, telling him about all the things she liked to do with her friends, Momoka was sitting by Fuyuki (as always), and Goku sat at the end between the two.

"Morning, Chi-Chi. Where's Goten?" he asked in his usual cheery voice.

"Morning, Goku. He's outside playing with his new frog friends." she answered. Goku peeked out the window where he saw Goten frolicking in the woods with the blue frog that had the mask.

Goten had really grown a liking to his new alien friends. Even after just one night, he was curious about what planet they were from and why they were here. He tried asking them this morning, but before the green one could answer, Natsumi covered his mouth and threw him behind the couch. Goten didn't hear what he was gonna say, all he heard before being interrupted was "We're hear to Inv..."

But even if he didn't know why they were here, he liked their company all the same. The green one made funny jokes (at least to a nine year old), the red one was really smart, and the yellow one just looked weird, which made Goten laugh. The other frogs warmed him not to laugh at Kululu, but he didn't see the problem, so he just kept laughing, making the other frogs shiver in fear of what Kululu might do to the poor boy. But Kululu simply said "I don't have time for this playing! I've got things to do!" Then he pressed a button on his remote and disappeared.

Goten didn't know Tamama that well, since after the incident last night, Tamama was badly injured. So Keroro called over Angol Mois from the house to come and take care of him, which made Tamama feel like he was gonna explode with fury. The thought of having to spend the whole night being healed by that women made him wanna puke. When she arrived, she got into her Nurse outfit and stayed up all night patching Tamama's wounds up while he just stared at her in disgust.

"Wow, Tamama." she told him as she was strapping a cast to his leg. "You should know better than to attack strangers who might be stronger than you. You could say, lesson learned the hard w..."

"STOP TALKING, YOU WHORE!" Tamama shouted back.

But the one Goten liked the most was definitely Dororo. He was smart, strong, friendly and funny at once. Goten saw how fast and strong Dororo was, so he decided to ask him something.

"Hey, Doro?" asked Goten.

Dororo turned to the young boy while he was doing his early morning meditation by a small stream. "Yes, Goten?"

"Well, I know how fast you are, and I was wondering...you wanna train for a while." asked Goten. Dororo laughed at his request, making Goten give him a pouty face.

"Oh, Goten, I'm a highly skilled ninja. I don't think a little kid like you could..." but before Dororo could finish his sentence, Goten out of nowhere appeared in front of him, causing Dororo to jump back in surprise.

"I'm pretty fast myself." Goten gloated.

Dororo was shocked. He didn't even see him move, and he was already in front of him. This was a very powerful child, which gave Dororo a new look on his sparring idea. Maybe even Dororo could learn a few things from him as well. Dororo gave Goten a cheeky grin and pulled out his dagger.

"Alright, Goten. Let's go!" Dororo said with excitement.

Goten smiled back and charged towards Dororo at high speed. Dororo deflected his first punch, but the second one got him right in the head, causing him to tumble backwards. Dororo got himself back on his feet and charged back at Goten. Putting his arms in front of him, Goten blocked Dororo's dagger with his muscles, and just like that, they both vanished.

They began fighting at such a high speed, neither of them were visible to the naked eye anymore. But they could both see each other just fine. Dororo continued to attack Goten with his sword but Goten blocked all of his attempts by deflecting his sword with the back of his hands. They both were going so fast, that they needed to stop and breathe. They stopped fighting and stared at each other, mono e' mono. They were both breathing deeply and their muscles were both sore. But they just kept smiling to each other. They were both excited to have met someone new who had as much strength as they themselves did. Goten had only trained with Gohan and Dororo with Koyuki. Now they had someone new to spar with, which gave them both a rush they hadn't felt in a long time.

"Wow, you sure are fast." Goten said to Dororo, still smiling. Dororo laughed.

"Yeah, well...for a kid...you sure know how to hold your own against someone as skilled as me." Dororo said back. Goten's smile grew bigger, so much so that now you could see all of his teeth.

"Well, I think that's enough of a breather. What's say we get back to training?" Goten said. Dororo got into position to charge.

"You read my mind." he said back. Goten giggled a bit before charging him again. Then Dororo's body became completely covered in a blue, metal body suit. Goten gave a surprised look when Dororo's new suit caused him to catch Goten's fist mid attack. Dororo then head butted Goten, making him yell in pain and fall on his back. Goten sat up with his hand on his forehead, covering a huge red bruise on the front of his head. Goten started crying at the top of his voice, surprising Dororo. He didn't think he had hurt Goten that much, nor did he mean to. Dororo ran up to Goten with worry that he might have seriously hurt the boy.

"Goten!" Dororo was now looking down at Goten, who just kept crying as loud as he could. "Goten, are you OK?! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you! I just..."

Dororo tried to plead to the young boy until Goten stopped crying and looked up to Dororo with a twisted smile on his face. Goten then uppercut Dororo, punching him in the chin, making him shoot up into the sky like a rocket. "GOTCHA!" Goten shouted to him, taking off to attack him again. Dororo had let his guard down, letting Goten attack him while he was distracted. Dororo wouldn't make that mistake again. Goten flew up at Dororo, who was still facing the sky after that blow to the chin. Dororo then flipped himself around and threw three ninja stars at the boy, who quickly flew to his left to avoid them. Goten appeared behind Dororo, making Dororo react with a swing of his sword. Goten disappeared again, causing Dororo to look around trying to find him. He was moving so fast, Dororo couldn't find him.

'He really is as strong as his dad, isn't he.' Dororo thought to himself. 'Very well. I guess I'll just have to try harder!'

"ASSASSIN MAGIC! TIME MANIPULATING TECHNIQUE!" Dororo was forced to use his assassin's magic, which he rarely had to use unless it was an emergency. This technique made it possible for Dororo to see what would happen around him a few seconds in advance. He saw Goten sneak behind a tree, jump behind Dororo, and get him in the back. Dororo came out of his trance and formed his trademarked Nine Star Shuriken in his hands and threw it at the tree Goten had snuck behind, causing Goten to panic. He quickly jumped out of the way, barely dodging the attack.

"THERE!" Dororo shouted as he saw Goten jump out of the way and shot himself right where he was headed. Goten saw Dororo coming, but it was too late. Dororo elbowed Goten right in the eye, knocking him back.

Dororo stood in front of Goten, who was now rubbing his eye. "Ow!" he said. "How did you know where I was?"

"An assassin never loses track of an opponent in battle. I guess this time it was you who let your guard down." Dororo explained to Goten, just making him angrier.

"Alright, fine. You're right. I shouldn't have underestimated you." Goten said after rubbing his eye for a full minute. "But now let's see who's underestimating who."

Dororo clenched his fists, ready for whatever Goten had in store next. But Goten just continued to give him that same smile. Just then, Goten's hair started to stand up. Dororo took a step back as Goten's hair turned a bright gold color, and caused his whole body to glow like Goku did last night. With a gasp, Dororo's body was now frozen stiff with amazement. Incredible how this small boy could do something so mysterious and could make his strength skyrocket in the way that it did.

"OK. Ya' ready now?" Goten said in an almost evil voice. Dororo snapped back into battle mode, but now more serious than before. Goten charged at Dororo for the third time, surprising Dororo on how much his speed had improved in just a split second. Dororo had to try his very hardest to avoid all of Goten's punches. He was already exhausted. But Goten was just warming up. Dororo jumped away from Goten and took off into the trees, making Goten go after him.

Goten looked around for Dororo, but he was moving so fast, Goten's energy sensing couldn't pick him up. Suddenly, his eye caught a glimpse of Dororo jumping through the trees. Goten jumped at what he saw as fast as he could, punching Dororo right in the stomach.

"Ha!" Goten said with joy. The Dororo he had hit then turned into a piece of wood with a hole where Goten had punched it. Goten was confused. Was this a decoy? Suddenly, the real Dororo flew behind Goten with his sword in hand. Goten turned himself around quick enough to catch his sword with his bare hand. Dororo was shocked, but not by that much. Goten smiled again, throwing Dororo back into a tree. But Dororo flipped around, landing feet first into the tree and using the momentum to jump back at Goten for another assault. Goten got ready to give Dororo another beating, but then it looked like Dororo started multiplying right in front of Goten's eyes. The Dororos started to surround Goten, all with the same stance.

"Ah, so it's this trick." Goten said. "Alright, what are you waiting for? Come on!"

The army of Dororos attacked Goten at full force. Goten now had to block at least ten other Dororo's attacks, but it still wasn't much for him to handle. With his new power increase, Goten could now block every one of the Dororo's attacks without breaking a sweat. Goten then screamed as loud as he could and a huge wave of energy started to surround everything around him. The other nine Dororos disappeared, leaving the real one clear enough to see. Goten flew to the real Dororo and kneed him right in the back. Dororo screeched in pain as the attack sent him flying straight out of the woods, followed shortly by Goten.

Dororo's armor was now completely gone, leaving him laying in the dirt breathing deeper than ever. He had just been put through the toughest battle of his life, now he needed a breather. Goten landed next to the exhausted Dororo and slowly breathed out, bringing his hair back to normal.

"Sorry, Doro. I guess I got a little carried away. My mom says I get it from my dad." Goten giggled a bit and looked back down at Dororo, who looked like he was angry at him. Goten looked a bit worried that he had made him a little too angry.

"Uh, Doro? I hope you're not mad. I mean, I didn't mean to..." But Dororo then gave Goten another smile and started laughing himself.

"Hahaha. I like you better...with black hair. Hahahaha." Dororo started laughing, bringing Goten's smile back. Now they were both laughing as loud as they could with each other. They hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

Thinking about it, Dororo realized that it HAD been a while since he laughed this hard. His friends never shared anything with him to make him happy to be around them. They just push him off to the side and forget about him. He didn't know what it was about him that made them treat him like this, but he didn't think it would matter if he changed it. They would still treat him like they have since they were kids. Like someone...like someTHING you can be glad you found one day and just throw away the next.

Goten looked at Dororo with worry. What was he thinking about? Whatever it was, it obviously wasn't good. He could tell just by the look on his face.

"Hey, Doro?" Goten said. Dororo then took himself out of his dark thoughts and looked up at Goten. "You wanna go back to the house. I think mom should have breakfast ready." Dororo looked at Goten for a few seconds before answering.

"Yeah, sure."

Everything was going smoothly at Goku's house for the next few hours, until Goku came into the living room all dressed up in his orange jumpsuit and announced it was time to go look for the dragonballs. Fuyuki of course jumped up to get his shoes on when he heard this. Gohan was also excited that it was time to go. He enjoyed going dragonball hunting his whole life.

"Alright, dad! Let's go!" he said.

"Hey, if you're going, Gohan, may I come too?" Natsumi asked. Everyone's eye were about to pop out of their heads when she said that. Even she was surprised at what words had come out of her mouth just now. Why would she want to go searching for some dumb orange balls just because Gohan was going. Was she growing a crush on him!? NO! She couldn't! She was in love with Saburo! How could she actually like the son of a man who walked into their house uninvited, ate all their food, took them to his house and almost killed them with a giant laser ALL IN THE SAME DAY! But thinking about it, she knew he was nothing like his father. He was actually very smart, well behaved, had good manners and was even funny at times. But that still couldn't mean she could like him! After all, Gohan's already told her that he had a girlfriend. He said her name was Videl or something. But that obviously didn't matter cause she wasn't in love with him...right? Yes! There was just no way! But it looked like she already asked to go so there's no turning back now.

Gohan gave an odd smile to Natsumi and was about to say something before Goku interrupted. "Uhh, sure. The more, the merrier."

"In that case, Doro, do you wanna come?" Goten asked Dororo, who was sitting on the couch.

"Well, sure. That's actually the whole reason I came here." Dororo said, smiling to his new friend.

"Uh, Fu-Fuyuki?" Momoka asked. "Hmm?" Fuyuki asked back. "Could...could I..." Momoka was too scared to say anything else, but Fuyuki already knew what she was asking.

"Ha! Sure, you can come, too." Fuyuki said, making Momoka's heart jump up at his smile again.

"Gr-great! It should be fun!" she said. "Yeah!" Fuyuki said back.

Goku looked at Momoka...then to Fuyuki...then back to Momoka...then BACK to Fuyuki. Then, it hit him like a baseball bat. "OHH! So that's it!" He said. Everyone looked at him with confusion at what he meant. Goku tapped Fuyuki with his elbow a bit while whispering in his ear. "Hey, Fuyuki. You didn't tell me you and this girl were a couple." he whispered.

Fuyuki was frozen stiff. He didn't know what to say. They were both good friends, but they weren't a couple! "Uh...we're..." Fuyuki tried to talk, but he was still too shocked at what Goku had said. But it didn't matter because Goku yelled to Chi-Chi goodbye before he could answer.

"OK, Chi-Chi, we're going. See you tonight!"

"Alright, but be careful!" she yelled back. Goku then grabbed everyone together and teleported out of the house. Keroro spied on them from behind a chair and started laughing when he saw them disappear.

"Kero Kero Kero!"

Back in the basement, Keroro stood in front of Giroro, Tamama and Kululu. "Alright, men! Let's go find those dragonballs!" he shouted. Everyone just stood their in silence.

"I thought that plan was ruined by Dororo?" Tamama asked.

"NONONO!" Keroro waved his finger to his Private. "I already predicted that Giroro would fail, so I switched the real one with the fake one before the plan even started. Now they think we have the fake one, when it's really them who have the fakey!" Keroro explained.

"...Then why send Giroro in the first place?" the narrator asked.

"What!? You mean we can still wish to take over Pekopon?!" Giroro asked with excitement.

"Correct, Corporal Giroro! I've already sent Angol Mois out to scatter the fake dragonballs around the world. She should be finished any minute now."

Just then, a giant crash in the roof came from above the basement, making the platoon jump. When the smoke cleared, they could see it was Mois in her Angol costume flying in from above.

"The fake dragonballs have all been scattered, Uncle! You could say, scavenger hunt?"

"Well done, Mois! Now the real search begins!" Keroro said as everyone cheered (except Kululu, he never cheers...he just laughs). "You coming along, Sargent Major?" Keroro asked.

"Nah, I've got stuff to do." Kululu said taking his little remote out again. "I press." he quoted as he pressed a button and disappeared.

He reappeared half a second later back at his lab. He walked into his lab and turned on his security cameras. But one of the surveillance tapes that appeared in the center of the screen showed a secret room in the house that only Kululu knew about. Inside the almost empty room was a large cylindrical test tube with a tiny living creature growing inside it. It was surrounded by green bubbling liquid and was attached to a hundred flickering wires that lead up to the ceiling. Kululu laughed at the site of his strange project.

"KUKUKUKUKUKUKU! You'll be ready soon, little fella'. I've put so much time and work into making you...which just makes waiting to see you in action all the more fun. KUKUKUKUKUKUKU! KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU!"

* * *

Ooooooh, the story's getting juicy now! BTW, this was a REALLY fun chapter to write (especially the Dororo Vs. Goten part). I'm really working hard on this story, and I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

DON'T OWN KERORO OR DBZ (IN CASE YOU DIDN'T ALREADY F*CKING KNOW!)

* * *

CHAPTER 4:

Keroro, Giroro, Tamama and Mois were all set to go. They had all packed up and gotten into Keroro's ship. Keroro pulled out the dragon radar and took a peek to find the nearest dragonball. It was 700 miles away. Keroro gave the order to jump into top speed, which Mois did without hesitation. Keroro was fine, but Giroro and Tamama flew backwards into the rear of the ship.

"Always wear your seat belts, everyone." said the narrator.

Goku, along with Fuyuki, Natsumi, Momoka, Gohan, Goten and Dororo however, already knew where their first stop was...Fuyuki's house. The six star ball was still there from before they met Goku. But looking at the dragon radar, Goku noticed it wasn't picking up the dragonball.

"Now that's weird." Goku said. "The dragon radar's never done this before."

"Is it broken?" Natsumi asked. But when Goku pressed the button, he noticed that it was still picking up another dragonball about 300 miles away.

"Nope, it seems to be picking up the other balls just fine. Why isn't it working with this one?" Goku asked, but no one knew the answer (probably cause they've never used the radar before). "I'll have to ask Bulma if she knows what's wrong."

"Bulma?" Natsumi asked. Goku explained that it was Bulma's dad who created the dragon radar, and that she too knew how it worked. If there was something wrong with it, she would figure it out.

"We'll have to go to Bulma's house and find out what's wrong. Luckily, I can teleport us there really easily." Goku said.

Everyone grabbed a hold of him as he put two fingers on his forehead and in about half a second was able to teleport directly to the front door.

"Here we are!" Goku said knocking on the door. A few moments later, and blue haired women in a lab coat answered it giving a smile to Goku.

"Oh, Goku. It's been a while." she said.

"Hey, Bulma. I actually need to ask you about something. It involves the dragonballs. Um, may we come in?" Goku asked. Bulma nodded.

'Oh, so he asks HER if he can just walk into their house!' Natsumi thought.

"You ever gonna let that go?" asked the narrator.

Bulma looked at the kids and wondered who they were, and why they were with Goku. Then Bulma looked down at their feet and almost fainted at what she saw.

"Hi." Dororo said. Bulma jumped back and screamed as loud as she could. "EWW, IT TALKS!"

Goku explained the situation to Bulma while Fuyuki, Natsumi, Momoka and Dororo looked around the house. It was such a big building, it was obvious that they were rich. Then Momoka noticed the logo on one of the Briefs' doors.

"Wait, you guys are in charge of Capsule Corp!?" she said, surprising everyone.

"Capsule Corp?" Everyone wondered how she knew who they were. Then it became obvious. Momoka's parents own all of the world's economy, so they know just about every corporation on the planet. But if so, then Capsule Corp. must be a pretty big company to make Momoka react like that.

"Yeah, my dad created Capsule Corp. almost forty years ago. We've been growing in popularity all over Japan ever since." Bulma said. But just as she finished talking, a loud shout came from the other room.

"WOMEN! YOUR SO CALLED "INDESTRUCTIBLE TRAINING SIMULATOR" BROKE DOWN AGAIN! MAKE ANOTHER ONE!"

"I just finished that one Yesterday! Can't I get one day off? It doesn't take just any kind of genius to make these, ya know!" Bulma shouted back.

"I DON'T CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES YOU, JUST DO IT! AND MAKE SURE IT WON'T FALL APART THIS TIME!" the voice shouted back. Everyone just stared at the door the voices were coming from behind. They didn't know who was yelling and why, but they sounded mean. But Bulma didn't seem scared at all.

"That guy! Sometimes I just wish he could take a break from this whole training thing." she said.

"Hehe, I wouldn't get your hopes up, Bulma." Goku said."You know how Vegeta is. He won't stop until he's satisfied."

"But he's never satisfied!" Bulma told him. "No matter what I do to make it easier for him, he just destroys it ten minutes later and yells at me to make him a new one. I don't know how much more I can take." It was obvious Bulma has been under a lot of stress these past few years, which Goku understood. Raising a family, being the head for one of the largest companies in the world, AND having to deal with Vegeta every day was just too much for her to handle. Even though she always had Goku and her dad to help her with anything she needed, she still just wished all her problems would just disappear.

Nobody knew what to say. They didn't even know this lady, and they already felt bad for her. Who was that man yelling at her just now, anyway? Did she have an oldest son who nagged her a lot? Or maybe it was some kind of abusive husband? But they didn't think about it too much. They knew it wasn't their business to get involved in. They came here to go dragonball hunting, didn't they?

"Hey, Bulma." Goku said softly tapping Bulma's shoulder. Bulma looked up to him with an exhausted expression. "Could...you tell us what's up with the radar?"

"Wait, that's what you came here for?" Bulma asked. Goku nodded as he handed her the radar and explained what was wrong with it.

"You see, it picks up the other dragonballs just fine." Goku held out the six star ball he got from Fuyuki's house. "But this one isn't showing up at all. What's up?"

Bulma was as surprised as Goku. This had never happened before, nor had she ever worried that it would ever happen. She started to examine the radar for a few seconds until she noticed something on the very back. A tiny orange symbol that represented a sort of spiral where the Capsule Corp. logo should be. She hadn't seen it before, and it was clear that it wasn't a sticker. Bulma wondered if this was the same radar. But who could have made it if not Capsule Corp., and why? Bulma and her dad were the only ones who knew how it worked, so it would have to take someone beyond genius to recreate it. But if this wasn't the same radar, who could it belong to, and why did Goku have it. But the biggest question to Bulma would have to be where the real radar was. Bulma explained what she thought to Goku, who was shocked at what she told him.

"It..it must've been the frogs!" he said, surprising Bulma. "Dororo told me that the other frogs were planning to steal the dragon radar from us and replace it with a fake one. They wanted to take the wish for themselves."

"What are you talking about? What frogs?" Bulma asked, but Goku quickly grabbed the radar and ran out the door.

"Sorry, Bulma. We gotta talk later! Thanks for your help! Bye!" Goku said slamming the door behind him, leaving Bulma sitting in her chair, confused.

Goku searched around the house for Fuyuki and the others. But when he found them all with Mr. and Mrs. Briefs drinking some coco, Goku noticed one was missing. "Hey, guys! I gotta tell you something, and we gotta go now! Wait...where's Dororo?"

Everyone looked around, but Dororo wasn't anywhere to be seen. However, Dororo could see them all just fine through the vent in the ceiling above them. Dororo then worked his way through the air ducts in the house until he found what he was looking for. He could see a very buff looking man with hair sticking straight up on it's end, jumping and kicking through the air in a big, secluded white room. Dororo was fascinated by this man. He could tell that he was strong, and that he had to be at least as fast as Goku was. The idea scared Dororo, but not as much as the shock he got when the man stopped training and stared at the air vent where Dororo was hiding.

"Whoever you are, you'd best come out of their right now before I make you." he said. Dororo was once again in shock. He was a highly skilled ninja, how did he know where he was?! Dororo jumped out of the air vent and stood in front of the strong man. The man looked down at Dororo and gave a disgusted look at him. "You're an ugly one." he said to Dororo.

"Listen, I don't know who you are and I didn't mean to bother you." Dororo tried to talk to him, but the man just kept his expression unchanged. "But I wish to know who you are. I heard you yell at the women named Bulma, and you're really giving her a hard time with whatever you're doing."

The man grew irritated, and implied it by showing his teeth to Dororo. "Please, one warrior to another." Dororo said. But the man started laughing before Dororo could finish what he was about to say.

"PLEASE! You're no warrior. I can tell just by looking at you. A true warrior doesn't care for a weakling's feelings! If they're not put to use, then they have no place in this world."

His words were like sand paper to Dororo's ears. He just hated people who talked about others like the way he did. But Dororo came in here to reason with this man, not too argue with him. "Please, sir. I advise you to at least consider everything you put her through. As the strongest, it is your responsibility to protect those who cannot protect themselves, not make life harder for them."

But every word Dororo spoke just made him laugh harder, which really started to get on Dororo's nerves. "If they can't protect themselves, then they're better off dead. Why waste my strength on lifeforms who don't have any place in this reality."

Dororo clenched his fists as tight as he could. He already hated this man with every inch of his soul. But before either of them could say anything else to each other, the door on the side of the wall opened up, revealing Goku, Fuyuki, Natsumi, Momoka, Gohan and Goten standing there. "Dororo, we have to go, now!" Goku said.

"Kakarot. Is this your new pet?" the man said with a giggle. Dororo turned to him with rage. He was on the very edge of pulling his sword out on him, and the man could sense it in him.

"What's wrong, freak?" he asked. "Don't bother trying to attack me. No one with that puny weapon wants to get anywhere near a fight with the Prince of all Saiyans."

"Hey, calm down, Dororo. He's always like this." Goku explained to Dororo, who was still full of rage at everything this man had told him.

"Come on, Doro. We've got bigger problems!" Goten said to his new friend.

"Bigger problems?" Dororo said back.

"Yeah..." Fuyuki said. "It's...Gunso. He's up to is invasion plans again."

Goten looked up at Fuyuki, wondering what he meant. 'Invasion?' Goten thought. 'What invasion? That can't be what Doro and his friends were on Earth for. Doro would never do something like that!' Goten knew a lot about Dororo in these past twelve hours they knew each other. He was a kind, peaceful, loving blue alien who had no intention on taking over. Fuyuki must have misspoke.

"Whatever it is you're talking about, Kakarot, keep me out of it!" the man said to Goku.

"Alright, Vegeta. I promise, you won't have to hear from me for a while. I just needed Bulma to check on the dragon radar for me." Goku said, smiling.

Dororo looked back at Vegeta, trying to wrap his head around how the hell Goku, Bulma or anyone else could put up with such a person. The things he said just made Dororo sick to his stomach. He'd heard such evil things before from Viper, or even Keroro during one of his invasion meetings where he tries to act serious, but he knew he wasn't serious. But coming from a guy who looked like someone Goku had known for a long time, but still had a smile on when talking to him. It all just made Dororo's head spin. But he didn't need to think about that at the moment, he had Keroro to deal with for now.

Meanwhile, Keroro's search for the dragonballs was going smoothly. They had already collected three, leaving only four left. They were landing where the forth one was supposed to be right now. It was by a waterfall somewhere in the Amazon. After landing, Keroro ordered his men to search for the dragonball while he stayed in the ship and prepared for their next search. Giroro, Tamama and Mois looked all around for about ten minutes before Tamama finally found it laying under the water in a jumble of rocks.

"Gunso-san! I found it! The one star ball!" Tamama shouted as he ran into the ship, only to see his fearless leader not preparing for the next take off, but building an HG Gunpla in the cargo hold.

"Uhh, good work, Tamama! Let's move on to the next one!" Keroro said nervously. But suddenly, the ship started rocking back and forth out of control. Then a scream came from outside that made Keroro's heart stop.

"STUUUUUUPIIIIIIIIID FROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOG!"

Outside, Natsumi was grabbing hold of Keroro's ship with all her anger and rocking it uncontrollably. Goku, Gohan and Goten stood there in shock. "Wow, she's...really strong." Gohan said to Fuyuki, who laughed at his comment.

"Hehe, she's been worse." he said back.

"KEROOOOO!" Keroro started to panic. He had to do something or else he would be beaten to a pulp and beyond. But before he could think, Natsumi pulled the entrance to the cargo hold down with her bare hands and walked up to Keroro and Tamama. Keroro could feel the heat illuminating off Natsumi just from her pure anger. Eyes burning red and bloodthirsty teeth showing like a hell hound's, Keroro knew he was about to end up in Sargent heaven. But Giroro flew up behind Natsumi, with his pistol pointing to the the back of her head.

"Leave us alone, Natsumi! I don't wanna have to shoot you!" Giroro said. Dororo jumped in to try and stop him, but Giroro faced Dororo with as much rage as last time.

"Stop! You won't get in the way of the invasion again!" Giroro shouted.

Goten looked to Dororo with shock. They WERE here to invade! But...why would Dororo be working with ruthless invaders!?

"Giroro...put the gun down. Now!" Goku said, stepping forward. Giroro looked at Goku, motionless. He was so close to success, he won't let it all go to waste now! Giroro pulled another gun into his other hand and shot it at Goku's head, but Goku smacked the bullet away with the back of his hand. Giroro just looked at him, starstruck at what had just happened (sorry, but shocked, starstruck, and surprised are basically all the words I know). Giroro then remembered what he had seen Goku do to Tamama the other night. This guy was much tougher than anyone Giroro had ever met. But then, Mois jumped in, grabbed her cellphone and transformed into her Angol outfit.

"Don't worry, Uncle! I won't let this guy ruin our plan! You could say, party pooper!" Goku stepped back a bit, trying to protect the kids from whatever she was about to do. Then, with the swing of her Lucifer Spear, Mois began to work her Angol magic into an attack on Goku.

"Hellmageddon! 1/500" she screamed as she shot towards Goku and slammed the spear into his chest, which sent him hurling backwards into the waterfall and five mountains behind it.

Everyone stood in shock at what Mois had done. They all thought he was dead for a while until they heard him screaming from across the Amazon. The scream finished with another shock wave of energy that spread though out the country. Goku flew back to the ship, now with the same golden hair and glowing body he used last night against Tamama.

"That's enough, guys! Give us the dragon radar and the dragonballs!" Goku said in a much more serious tone than the one he usually had. But Mois didn't stand down.

'I have to do this for Uncle, no matter what!' she reminded herself. 'And if I die...I can only hope I did good enough to make Uncle love me!' And with that, she charged Goku again, but now with a much angrier battle cry. Goku prepared himself for another attack, but Mois wasn't gonna let up this time. She was gonna put everything she had into one blow, taking him out once and for all.

"DARK HELLMAGEDDON! 100/1!"

* * *

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!

So, adventuremaker16. I think this chapter basically answered all your questions. And yes, Vegeta will have a big part in this story. I plan to use as many characters from each series as possible. I'm also gonna include Piccolo, the Garuru platoon, and even Bills: God Of Destruction from the new movie! So keep on reading, and don't worry, cause next chapter is when the story REALLY gets crazy!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Keroro Gunso or Dragonball. All characters belong to their rightful owners.

BTW, a little author's note, this chapter is where the madness really starts! So get ready, cause the rest of the story is gonna be one hell of a ride!

* * *

CHAPTER 5:

Mois, now burning with power, flew at high speed towards Goku with the moon end of her Lucifer Spear now flaming with black fog. Goku sensed the power she had put into her assault, and that made him worry. If she releases that much energy here, it'll undoubtedly destroy the planet. So with quick thinking, Goku jumped towards the sky, making Mois go after him. They both flew at high speed. Goku flying into the atmosphere above the planet and Mois following him. Once he was miles above the clouds and could see the darkness of space, he knew he was far enough away from the surface that the attack wouldn't cause Earth any damage...but not by much. Mois was now flying towards him, screaming as she forced her spear straight at him. Goku then yelled back as he powered all his energy into his fist, and punched the end of her spear at full force.

The impact created an enormous black and golden explosion that created unmeasurable wind storms and deadly earthquakes all over the planet. Keroro and the others were right under the explosion, so they got the worst of all. The brightness of the explosion was too much to look at, and they wind and shaking ground weren't helping. But the madness just caused by one explosion was interrupted by more explosions of equal power covering up the sky in giant blanket of chaos. They sound of Goku and Mois fighting was like ten thunder storms at once. The ground became more and more unstable and the winds were getting worse every second.

"Mois! Please stop!" Keroro tried shouting to her crazy niece, but his cry went unheard.

"Natsumi! You have to get out of here!" Giroro yelled to his love. Even if he pulled a gun on her (which by now he had regretted), he still loved her more than anyone else and had to make sure she was safe. But Natsumi gave him an angry look.

"No! Not until you idiots give the dragonballs back so I can go home!" But a giant crack in the Earth interrupted the argument as Natsumi slipped and fell through it, causing her to scream.

"NATSUMI!" Giroro ran as fast as he could to her rescue, but Gohan flew right past him and into the crater, grabbing Natsumi and holding her in his arms as he flew out. When Natsumi opened her eyes, she saw she was in Gohan's arms, and that made her blush.

"G-Gohan!" she yelled as Gohan smiled at her as he set her down.

"Don't worry, you're safe. But right now, I've gotta go help father!" Gohan said as he went into his mystic form and flew towards the sky. Natsumi tried to stop him, but she wasn't fast enough. Giroro just stood there...wondering. Did Natsumi like Gohan! Cause if she did, that would make Giroro have a heart attack. He already had to deal with Saburo, but Gohan!? No matter how much he loved Natsumi, he just couldn't handle two love rivals!

But his thoughts were cut short as the Keroro ship started to take off, leaving Giroro and Tamama behind. Keroro was now piloting the ship, and was working the buttons like crazy just trying to get out of here as fast as possible.

"GOTTA FIND THE OTHER DRAGONBALLS! MUST...COMPLETE...INVASION!" Keroro screamed as the flame of power burned in his eyes. He now had more passion for the invasion than ever before. He didn't care about his platoon anymore, he just had to make his wish.

"GUNSO!" Fuyuki tried shouting to Keroro as he was taking off, but Keroro didn't listen. Giroro tried shooting the engines out, but was futile as Keroro took off at top speed.

"Keroro, you bastard!" he shouted as the wind from the storm sent everyone flying off the ground.

In the sky, Mois continued to throw everything she had at Goku, who was now a Super Saiyan 3 (really long hair and no eyebrows). She jabbed the black spear at Goku, who dodged every attack she threw at him. She flew behind him, getting him in the back. Goku screamed in pain as he almost flew out of the planet's atmosphere. But he spun himself back around and charged at Mois, elbowing her in the head, then rushing above her crashing body and knocking her down again. Every hit they gave each other created another burst of energy, which continued to tear apart Earth's surface.

"DAD!" Goku heard Gohan yell as he flew into battle to help his father.

"Gohan! Get out of here!" Goku yelled to his son as Mois snuck up on him, smashing him in the head, which made him yell out in pain again.

"FATHER!" Gohan flew up to Mois, ready to punch her as hard as he could.

"I must do this for Uncle!" she screamed as she charged back at Gohan.

"YOU LOVE HIM TOO MUCH!" the narrator yelled in a panic.

She smashed the spear into Gohan's head, only to be greeted by an after image. Gohan appeared behind her and grabbed her behind her arms, trapping her in a lock. Goku regained consciousness and saw Gohan holding Mois down. But Mois wouldn't give up. She smashed Gohan's face with the back of her head, making Gohan let go of her and grabbed his face in pain. She then smashed her spear into his side, crushing Gohan's ribs. Gohan screamed as loud as he could at the blow she just gave him.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled as he picked up speed and punched Mois in the stomach. The wind was knocked right out of her, but she had too keep going. She gabbed her spear and jabbed it into the top of his spine, making Goku spit blood. Goku slowly floated backwards, trying to stop himself from throwing up. He had taking multiple blows that would have completely obliterated a planet. Even as a Super Saiyan 3, she had beaten him to a point where if he took anymore damage like that, his bones would shatter for sure.

"Mois, please. Stop this!" Goku tried to get her to stop. "You seemed like such a nice girl before. Why would you try and kill me like this?!"

Mois knew how much this job meant to her Uncle. He wanted to take over so badly, but there was always someone who stopped him from achieving his goal. She always bought him a Gumpla after a failed mission to make him feel better, but no matter how much he thanked her after giving it to him or how happy he looked while building in, she knew he was really hurting inside.

"No, I don't think he was." said the narrator.

But this time, Keroro seemed so happy to finally have a chance to end the pain and take over planet Blue. She couldn't let his happiness go to waste now. This time, no one would stand in her way. "I'm doing this because I love Uncle! I just want him to be happy! And if I have to kill you to make him happy, I'll do it!"

Goku didn't have time to respond as Mois charged at Goku again with her spear releasing black energy from the end.

"For Uncle!" she screamed as she charged at Goku, who was now afraid for his life.

He threw is arms in front of him in one last attempt to block her attack. But before she could attack, Gohan grabbed her spear and tried to take it from her. Goku used this opportunity to power himself back up. Mois pulled the spear away from Gohan and tried to hit him in the stomach, but Gohan swerved out of the way just in time and kicked her in the back. She shouted in pain as she hurled towards the Earth, but she flipped herself around and flew back up towards Gohan, who's knee met the end of her rage-filled spear. They began fighting at top speed, causing explosions to occur around the sky once again. Once Goku was powered up to 100% again, he used this chance to form his signature move. Mois kicked Gohan in the chin and shot herself at Goku again. Goku brought his hands together and formed a blue ball of energy between them

"KA...ME...HA...ME..."

Mois spun her spear around a bit as she was charging Goku.

"FINAL PUNISHMENT! ULTIMATE HELLMAGEDDON: 1000000/1!"

The end of her spear was now burning with a red fire-like energy that was so powerful, cracks in the spear itself started to break apart. Her Lucifer spear was now hurling towards Goku like a comet as Goku finally released his last assault on the girl.

"...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The blue wave of energy met with the end of her spear, and an explosion of unimaginable strength was created. It cause an explosion that was the size of the Earth, and Mois was caught right in the middle of it! They power soon consumed all around her body as her entire vision was nothing but light and the explosion burned every inch of her body.

"UNCLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

...

After the explosion cleared, there was nothing left in space and all the wind and earthquakes on Earth had stopped. Giroro, Tamama, Fuyuki, Natsumi, Momoka, Dororo, and Goten all popped out of the rubble that covered the entire ground, all with burned up bodies and giant afros (can you imagine Goten with an afro XD).

They all looked around, and everything that was the amazon was gone. Just rocks and broken trees everywhere. Looking up to the sky, the explosions had stopped, which made them all wonder what happened to Goku, Gohan and Mois. Then Tamama noticed something red in the sky hurling towards the Earth.

"What's that?" he asked as he pointed at what he was staring at and made everyone look up at it. The red dot quickly became bigger and bigger as it fell into the ground about twenty feet away from where they were standing. They rushed over to the giant hole it had made and peeked in, only to see that it was a bruised up Goku and Gohan that had fallen from space.

"Gohan!" Natsumi screamed as she ran into the pit to help him, as Goten did with Goku.

"Daddy!" he shouted. They both held Gohan and Goku to see if they were badly injured.

"Gohan! Are you alright!? Please don't die, Gohan! Please!" she screamed as she held him tighter and tighter. Gohan slowly opened his eyes, only to hear Natsumi crying above him.

"Na-Natsumi?" he asked as he looked up at her, making her smile bigger than she had in a while. "You're OK!" she cheered happily. Goten did the same as he saw Goku open his eyes.

"Dad! You made it!" he said with joy as Goku looked up at his son and started laughing.

"Hey, Goten. Nice hair." he said as he continued to laugh. Goten looked up at his head, where the afro on his head was sitting and started laughing himself. Everyone looked happy, except Giroro.

Seeing her curl up Gohan like that made him feel sick again. Even if it wasn't Saburo, he still didn't feel right about it. She better not be growing a crush on him, or else he would stand no chance of winning her heart.

Everything seemed fine for a few seconds, until everyone noticed someone was missing. Where's Mois?

Everyone looked up at the sky as they searched for her. Dororo shouted her name into the sky, but no response. Giroro pulled out his cellphone to try and call her number, but no answer. What happened to her. She couldn't be...?

Keroro continued to search for the dragonballs. He already found five. Just two more to go. He flew to where the next ball was on the radar, when Kululu called him on his big screen.

"Sargent, sir?" he asked.

"Yes, Sargent Major?" Keroro asked back as he continued to fly the ship at full speed.

"I'd just like to let you know that the taps I have on everyone in our platoon are acting up. One of your precious members have disappeared."

Keroro put the breaks on the ship and looked at Kululu. "What!? WHO!?" he asked the yellow frog.

"The one named Angol Mois has stopped putting out life force. Either she got naked and left the transmitter's signal on her clothes, or...well, you know. Kukukukukuku..." Kululu laughed...he always found pain amusing.

Keroro just stood there...speechless, thoughtless...just an empty shell that repeated Kululu's words over and over, echoing off the walls of his head, with his soul too distracted to listen to the words that put him into this horrible trance (OK, that was a bit dramatic). All Keroro could see was Mois' smiling face...the face of his smiling niece that he would never see again. Her beautiful laugh...her personality...the way she just made you feel happy being around her. And worst of all, Keroro couldn't help but think it was somehow his fault. He's the one who wanted to collect the dragonballs so bad. That's why she charged into battle. She died for his invasion plan. For his happiness. He felt like he could faint any second now, until his invader instincts snapped him out of it, taking complete control of his body.

"Who-who cares about that!" Keroro yelled, which surprised even Kululu, who was barely ever put into shock by something his leader said.

"The only thing that matters now is the invasion! The lives of my platoon must be put aside! If we are to become conquerors, sacrifices like this must be made!"

Kululu was in complete shock. This wasn't his leader. This was someone else entirely. Not even Giroro was ever this serious about the invasion. Sure, it was his love for Natsumi that made him put the invasion aside so many times, but there's no way he would just let one of his friends die for control over Pekopon, not even his pathetic leader. What kind of monster was Keroro becoming?

"I'm off to collect the final two dragonballs! Do me a favor, Kululu, and make sure no one gets in my way again! You have my permission to do whatever you want!" Keroro told him, which brought Kululu back to his crazy self. He loved it when his Captain let him do that.

"Whatever I want, huh? KUKU...roger that." he told his Sargent with a salute.

Keroro cut the transmission short and proceeded to search for the final two balls. Looking down at the dragon radar, he saw that the next dragonball was only a few miles away. He slowed the ship down and got ready to land.

"I can't sense her energy." Goku said looking up into the sky for Mois' life force. "She's no where in sight. You don't think I..." Goku choked a bit before finishing that sentence.

That girl was so innocent, she was only fighting him for Keroro's happiness. Goku couldn't have the weight of being the murderer of a sweet girl like her on his conscience. But after finishing his thoughts, he heard someone speak to him in his mind.

"Goku...Goku, can you hear me?" the voice said.

"Oh, hey King Kai. What's wrong?" Goku asked out loud, making the frogs and the kids stare at him with weird faces again.

"We have a problem, Goku. I need you to come over hear right away!" King Kai told him.

"Oh, uh, sure." Goku said as he instant transmissioned himself to where King Kai was.

"Hey, where's he going!?" Natsumi asked.

"Oh, my dad just does that sometimes. But it's always for a good reason." Gohan explained to her.

Arriving where he sensed King Kai's presence, he realized he was back on the planet where he first met him. Goku smiled as he saw King Kai facing the sky. Goku walked over delighted to see him again.

"Hey, King Kai! You got your planet back! Where did it come from, anyway? I thought I destroyed it when I brought Cell here and...oh, hehe, I probably shouldn't bring that up again."

"I had the Grand Kai make me another one as a thank you for being the trainer of the one who saved the universe from Majin Buu. It took a while but...HEY, THAT'S NOT WHAT THIS IS ABOUT! THIS IS FAR MORE IMPORTANT!" King Kai shouted and Goku, making Bubbles jump around like the monkey he is.

"Woah, calm down, King Kai. What's the big emergency?" Goku asked, but King Kai gave Goku an angry look.

"Well, I guess I should start by telling you that it's your fault." King Kai said.

Goku stepped back in surprise. "What!? My fault!? What did I do!?"

"I'm afraid I saw what you did to that young girl, Angol Mois. You're Saiyan biology grew out of control during the fight, and in doing so, I'm afraid you were the cause of her untimely demise." King Kai explain.

Goku was speechless. To think he was the killer of such a sweet little girl. But that wasn't the problem King Kai was talking about.

"Yes, and it gets very worse, I'm afraid." he said as he recognized Goku's shocked expression. "She was the daughter of the King of Terror himself, King of the Angol people. He's the one in control of an entire race of planet destroyers, and he sent his daughter to Earth over a hundred years ago to destroy it."

"No way!" Goku yelled, still looking scared.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. And when he finds out what happened to his daughter, he will come to Earth for revenge. He'll probably bring the entire race of planet destroyers along with him. I'm afraid unless this is resolved before he gets to Earth, there is no hope for your planet."

Goku couldn't think straight after hearing what King Kai had explained. Not only was he responsible for the death of a sweet young girl, but in doing so he's brought doom on all his friends and family, not to mention everyone else on Earth. But then, it hit Goku.

"Wait, I've got it! We can just use the dragonballs! We'll just collect the remaining dragonballs and wish her back to life before her dad even finds out."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." King Kai said, bringing all of Goku's stress back. "After the incident with Buu, your idea to not wish the evil people back to life gave the Kais an idea. Since they're in charge of the otherworld, they have control over who would be allowed to leave. So they made a new law that anyone who they didn't let pass into the upperworld couldn't be wish back to life using the dragonballs. And the planet destroyers are a race of heartless murderers. I doubt when she arrives in other world, the Kais will allow her to be wished back."

"But she's just a sweet, innocent girl. She hasn't even destroyed Earth yet, so it's likely that they'll let her pass!" Goku said trying to sound calm, but he was really worried beyond comprehension.

"And if they don't?" King Kai asked him back.

Goku was on the edge of freaking out (and that was VERY rare for him). He had to convince the Kais to let her into upperword, or else Earth would be doomed. "Hey, King Kai. Can I talk to Gohan for a minute?"

Meanwhile, everyone was still looking around for Mois. They wondered if she had landed somewhere nearby without them noticing. But in the middle of searching, Goten walked up to Dororo.

"Hey, Doro?" he asked.

"What is it, Goten?" Dororo asked his new friend.

"Um, about you and the frogs...uh, are you...with them?" he asked. Dororo was confused. He had already told him he was part of the platoon, so why would he ask if he was 'with them'?

"What do you mean?" Dororo asked back.

"Well, I mean...are you here to..." But Goten was interrupted a girl calling Dororo from far away. But a second later, she jumped out of nowhere and stood in front of Dororo wearing the same armor as he was.

"Koyuki!?" Dororo said to this girl.

"Hey, Dororo. I saw what happened in the sky earlier. I came here as fast as I could cause I knew you would probably know what was causing it." Koyuki said. Dororo walked with Koyuki, explaining what had happened while he was away.

Goten signed. 'I guess I'll have to ask him later' he thought. 'I just hope he isn't here to really invade. I don't want to have to fight him for my planet.'

Gohan then heard his dad's voice in his head. "Hey, Gohan! Can you hear me?" Goku asked.

Gohan looked up. "Dad? Where are you?" he said out loud, catching everyone's attention. Goku was talking to Gohan telepathically though King Kai's shoulder.

"I'm with King Kai on his new planet right now. Listen, I have something I have to take care of, so I'll have to stay here for a while. I need you to do me a favor and collect the rest of the dragonballs for me. But don't summon the dragon until I tell you. Understand?" Goku explained.

"Uh, sure." Gohan said back.

"Great, so I'll call you back when we're ready to make the wish. Bye!" Goku said as their conversation was cut short.

"What is it, Gohan?" Natsumi asked.

"My dad just told me through my mind that he has something to take care of, and that we should collect the rest of the dragonballs." he said.

"But what about Mois?" Fuyuki asked.

Gohan didn't know what to say, since he had forgotten to ask his dad about her. "Well, I guess we shouldn't worry about her right now. My dad's given us strict instructions, and he always knows what he's doing. We have to do what he says." Gohan said as everyone agreed.

"Right!" everyone said in unison.

Tamama was the happiest of all. 'YES! NO MORE HAVING TO LOOK FOR THAT WOMEN! WITHOUT HER, GUNSO-SAN IS MINE!' he thought.

Giroro then realized something. "Keroro is still out there searching for the remaining dragonballs! We have to find him before he finds them all!" Giroro shouted.

"Calm down, Giroro." Fuyuki said. "As long as he doesn't have this one, we're fine." He said as he pulled out the dragonball he got from his house.

'That's right! We still have the six star ball! Looks like Keroro will have to come find us to get it! This'll show him not to abandon his men!' Giroro thought. He still wanted to invade, but he no longer wanted to use the dragonballs. Not only was it disgraceful to his warrior pride to leave his faith of taking over to a wish, but maybe stopping Keroro would show Natsumi he wasn't such a bad guy, hopefully dragging her away from Gohan.

"Alright, everyone! Let's go!" Gohan shouted. "RIGHT!" everyone shouted back.

Meanwhile, in space, the King of Terror sat in his throne as his messenger came in. "What is it?" the King asked in his loud, deep voice.

"My lord, we were tracking your daughter's cellphone signal ever since she went to Earth, and..." he told the King.

"Yes?" the King of Terror asked as he leaned over his messenger, waiting impatiently for a reply.

"Um...well, sir. She's..."

"YES? SPIT IT OUT, ALREADY!"

"She's dead, my lord..."

* * *

The next chapter will be ready soon! Stay tuned!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER WARNING: GRAPHIC IMAGES/DRAMATIC SCENES AHEAD**

I don't own Keroro Gunso or Dragonball Z! And if you forget, don't worry. I'll just remind you next chapter! ...GODDAMN IT! I HATE COPYRIGHT!

* * *

CHAPTER 6:

Kululu sat in his lab chair, thinking of what he should do about Goku and the rest. His leader's words kept playing themselves back again and again in his head.

'You have my permission to do whatever you want!' Kululu had no limits to what kind of mischief he could get into. But then, he thought of something that would be really fun to do. He pulled a switch on his chair, and his chair elevated itself down into a room below the floor where he was surrounded by red lights and a hundred computer screens.

"Time to call in some old friends. KUKUKUKUKU!"

Out in space, The Garuru Platoon flew across the galaxy in their battleship, looking for their next objective from HQ. Garuru sat in the top seat above the others (being the leader of the platoon). Below him were four other seats creating a half circle around him. Pururu sat to the far right next to Tororo, who was next to Taruru, who was sitting next to an empty seat where Zoruru would be sitting (he prefers hanging from the ceiling).

"Taruru, any new objectives from Head-Quarters, yet?" Garuru asked.

"No sir, no new missions yet." he replied.

"Pu Pu Pu. It's been a week and a half. Maybe they forgot about us." Tororo joked.

"Don't make jokes like that! Our jobs mean a lot to us. You're a Keronian soldier. Act like one!" Pururu told him.

"Pu Pu, yes mam'!" he said back.

Suddenly, the ship's alarm went off, catching the platoon off guard. The ship started changing directions without control.

"What's going on!?" Garuru yelled to his platoon.

"Don't know. Looks like we've lost all control of the ship's system! We may have been caught in some kind of tractor beam!" Taruru told his commander.

"That's not it." Tororo said, making them all stare at him. "There's not a planet for miles to trap us in any kind of beam. This signal is coming from far away. Tracking their original source, I found where we're headed. Pu Pu." he pressed a button, and a giant holographic picture of Earth came up on their main screen.

"Pekopon!?" Garuru yelled.

"That's where Sargent Keroro's platoon is stationed!" Taruru said.

"Exactly!" Tororo announced. "This is obviously the work of that bastard Kululu! He's dragging us to Pekopon for reasons unknown. There's no way out of it."

Everyone hated the idea of going back to Pekopon. They were absolutely embarrassed with their last visit. Garuru's little brother, Giroro was far lower ranked than he was, and to be completely beaten by him so quickly...he couldn't look at himself for weeks.

Pururu wasn't their when they went last time, but after hearing what her platoon members had told her, she didn't want them to return.

Tororo has had a grudge against Kululu his whole life. Always proving he's better, always mocking him, calling him weak. That psychopath's laugh still echos in his ears at night.

Taruru wanted nothing more than to be called an equal by his old master, Tamama. But when he finally had considered himself as his master's equal, Tamama once again brutally punished him and made him look like a student.

But the worst of all was Zoruru. His lifelong dream was to kill Zeroro for everything that he did to him. He'd taken half his body, completely forgotten about him, and had outmatched him countless times. He's hoped that he could put his past behind him someday, but fate just kept dragging him back into Zeroro's grasp. It was clear fate wouldn't let him move on unless he killed Zeroro himself.

They were all feeling uncomfortable about returning to Pekopon, but maybe this was their chance to redeem their fallen pride. Hopefully.

Meanwhile, in the afterlife, Goku flew with King Kai across the otherword to meet with the Kais about letting Angol Mois into the upperworld.

"Hey, King Kai? Who are the planet destroyers, anyway?" Goku asked.

"They're one of the most powerful races in all the universe. That's why you had such trouble fighting her, even as a Super Saiyan. They're one of the only races that even Frieza's ancestors was scared to go up against. Much like how your Saiyan heritage is what fuels you to fight, all the Angol people's instincts tells them to do is destroy planets." King Kai explained.

"Unbelievable. And...uh, while we're on the subject, do you what the frogs are supposed to be?" Goku asked.

"...Frogs?" King Kai asked back.

"Yeah. While I was collecting the dragonballs, I met this group of kids named the Hinatas who had these pets. The thing is that they're not normal pets. Actually, their aliens. They're little, two foot tall talking frogs who live with them in their basement. Can you tell me who they are?"

King Kai looked at Goku with a raised eyebrow. "You don't mean Keronians, do you?" he asked. Goku shrugged. He had no idea what Keronians were, so how could he know that's who he was talking about.

"The Keronians are nothing but a bunch of small, violent dictators. They have an entire army who's only job is to invade planets. They've cause multiple wars all over the galaxy, and are hated by just about all lifeforms." King Kai told him.

Goku looked down, not sure what to think. Keroro and his friends seemed so nice. To think they're part of such an evil race. But Goku quickly snapped out of it and asked King Kai another question.

"Uh, hey. When are we gonna get there, anyway?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." King Kai said back. "My new planet is exactly where my last one was, so it's still as far away as you can get from the check-in station. But taking in how long it took you to get to my planet traveling on Snake Way, and the speed we're moving now, we should get there between..." King Kai was interrupted when Goku grabbed his shoulder and teleported them there in half a second.

"OK, we're here. Hmm, why do I keep forgetting I can do that?" Goku asked himself.

King Yemma was sitting in his chair when he noticed Goku and looked down at him."Oh, Goku. Where'd you come from?" he asked.

Goku waved to him. "Hi, King Yemma. I'm looking for a young girl named Mois. Has she come through here yet?" he asked. But just after he finished asking, he heard a small voice behind him.

"Hello? Did you say my name?"

Everyone turned around, where they saw Angol Mois walking down the red carpet in her Angol suit, carrying her Lucifer Spear and with a halo over her head.

"Hey, Mois! You're here. Good. Looks like I remembered just in time." Goku yelled to her. Mois looked around the check-in station with curiosity.

"Where am I? I've never seen this place before. You could say, whole new world?"

King Yemma looked down at his notebook.

"Ah, yes. You must be Angol Mois. The one who's been trying to destroy Earth for so many years!" he shouted. Goku jumped in front of King Yemma trying to calm him down.

"Hey, come on, King Yemma? Don't be angry at her for doing her job! She's just a harmless little girl! Don't be mad!" Goku said as King Kai put his palm to his face.

"Excuse me? Where am I, exactly?" Mois asked. King Yemma was about to tell her, but Goku stopped him because he knew she would go crazy again if she found out she was dead. Goku flew up to King Yemma's ear and whispered to him.

"Please, King Yemma. It's very important to me that you let this girl pass. I just need this one favor from you. Please?" Goku whispered putting his hands together in an attempt to beg.

King Yemma looked down at Mois for a second, thinking about Goku's proposal. He did save Earth countless times, and he did save his station from Janemba's attack. So Yemma kind of owes him one. But he can't just go against his job. He thought about it for a while, until he made his decision. "Alright, Goku. She'll stand trial at the Kai's planet to decide her fate. I'll give her a free ride there. But YOU have to stand on her behalf!" King Yemma told him.

Goku thanked King Yemma with all his heart. Not only did he now have a chance to stop the planet destroyers from destroying Earth, but he could help bring Mois back to life, hopefully washing away the fact that it was him that killed her from his conscience. Goku looked to Mois and hoped that she wasn't angry. But Mois just kept her adorable face the way it was, not angry at all.

"Hey, Mois. I hope you can forgive me for hurting you." Goku said to her.

"Oh, it's fine. As long as no one lost their life. You could say, live and let die?"

Goku dropped his head down in embarassment. "Y-yeah." he said to her, until she gasped, catching Goku's attention.

"Uncle still needs me! I have to go help him!" she screamed as she tried to run off, but Goku grabbed her arm, stopping her. Goku shook his head as he looked at her.

"You can't help your Uncle right now. But if you come with me, you can see your Uncle again soon. Understand?" Goku asked.

"I can't see Uncle?" Mois drifted off in thought, worried about what her Uncle would do without her to help him. She was always the one who kept him calm, supported him when no one else would, and even fought for him when he needed her. But if she really couldn't help him until she went with Goku, then she didn't really have a choice. Mois nodded and Goku smiled to her.

"We're going to go meet the Kais, where they'll determine if you're a good person or not. And when they decide you are a good person, you'll definitely see your Uncle again very soon. But you need to be on your best behavior possible, got it? Me and King Kai will take you there." he said as he walked over to King Kai with her.

"Alright, I'll call for the planes and have them take you there." King Yemma said.

Mois didn't know what was going on, but they seemed to only want to help her, so she had to do what they said. But only one question in her mind was actually important to her.

'If they don't say I'm a good person...will I ever see Uncle again?"

Back on Earth, Garuru's ship closed in on Earth's surface. Where, wouldn't you know, they were landing right inside Keroro's landing hanger. They ship stopped in the hanger and the platoon tried to get out, but the doors to the ship were locked.

"Keroro, what do you want with us!?" Garuru screamed, but a few seconds later, the laughing started.

"KUKUKUKUKU!"

The sound of the laughter made Tororo shiver. "HUHUHUH! It's...him!" he said in an angry voice. Pururu looked at Tororo with a worried expression. He was already insane, so who knows what kind of torture Kululu must put him through to make him scared of his voice. Kululu began to speak into the microphone from his hidden, underground lab.

"I've brought you five here because...I need a favor." Kululu explained.

Garuru got angry with Kululu. After all they had done to his platoon, now they kidnapped them just to get their help. "What kind of favor!?" Garuru yelled to the freak.

"KUKUKU!" Kululu laughed. "It's the rest of my platoon. They're going after my captain, trying to stop him from completing the invasion. It's mutiny!" Kululu told them, which surprised them all, especially Garuru.

His brother didn't at all seem like a solder who would commit mutiny. But then again, he did fall in love with the Pekoponian enemy called Natsumi, so who knows what he might do.

"What do you want with us?" Garuru asked.

"KUKUKU! I need you to take them out! Stop them at all cost! But beware! They're working with a very powerful group of Pekoponians. You might not be able to handle them!" Kululu explained.

Garuru's platoon was shocked. Was Kululu asking them to take out his own platoon? They didn't know what was going on, but if it gave them a chance at revenge, they couldn't pass it up.

"Alright! We'll do it!" Garuru said, surprising Pururu.

"But First Lieutenant!" Pururu said, but Garuru interrupted her.

"Silence, Chief Medic! This isn't your fight, so you can stay with the ship!" Garuru told her. But Kululu had other plans.

"Kuku! Oh, one of you is staying. But not Pururu! KUKUKU!" Kululu said as Tororo's seat belt strapped itself in tight. Tororo struggled to get free, but he couldn't.

"Let him go!" Garuru shouted to Kululu.

"If you want him and your ship back, you'll do as I want!"

Tororo couldn't breathe. The idea of being trapped by Kululu without his platoon was too much. He knew his platoon wouldn't just leave him alone with that freak. He looked up, and his platoon was gone.

He looked out the window, where he saw them flying off to find the Keroro platoon. Tororo was freaking out, which just made Kululu laugh more. He knew that Garuru's platoon wasn't good enough to take down his own, but the thought of watching everything play out AND getting to mess with Tororo again got him excited beyond his imagination.

"KUKUKU! This'll be fun!" Kululu said, making Tororo's heart stop in fear.

'Such an evil person!' Tororo thought.

Meanwhile, Giroro, Tamama, Dororo, Natsumi, Fuyuki, Momoka, Koyuki, Goten and Gohan all chased after Keroro from where Gohan could sense his energy.

"He's getting closer! He must be following the radar to the next dragonball that Fuyuki has!" Gohan said.

"Well, duh!" said the narrator.

Tamama was also looking for Keroro like they were, but he had a secrat plan. 'Exellent! When Gunso-san sees me blow everyone up that's trying to stop him, he'll finally fall in love with me! And without that damn women to stop me, Gunso-san's heart will surely be mine!' Tamama thought with an evil grin on his face. His love for Keroro was driving him mad, so he would do anything to get Keroro to love him back at this point. Even if that meant blowing everyone up.

But their chase was cut short when a rocket came speeding out of the trees (which Gohan and Giroro saw coming) and went straight for Natsumi. She screamed as Gohan flew in, pushed her out of the way and punched the rocket into a mountain far away, where the impact of the rocket nearly took out half of it. Giroro fired a shot at where the rocket came from, revealing Garuru to jump out of the trees.

"G-GARURU!" Giroro yelled as Garuru turned to his younger brother with an angry face and fired his sniper rifle at him. Giroro pulled his glowing wings out and flew away at full speed, dodging the bullet. Then he pulled out two of his own guns and fired a barrage of bullets back at Garuru, who continued to dodge them all.

Just then, Zoruru popped out of the trees as well and went straight for Dororo, who pulled out his sword just in time to stop Zoruru's arm blade.

"It's you!" Dororo said, pushing back against Zoruru's arm.

"It's about time you remembered who I am!" Zoruru said as he jumped back and flew behind Dororo, going for his back.

"Doro! Look out!" Goten shouted as Dororo swung his blade behind his back and stopping Zoruru from hitting him. They both disappeared and went into super speed fighting mode.

Taruru walked out of the trees and faced Tamama. "Hello, old Master." he said as Tamama turned around to face him.

"What do you want!?" Tamama yelled to him.

"I'm here to finish what we started!" he said as his eyes started to turn purple. Tamama got ready to attack him back as his mouth started to glow.

"Fine! But this is the last time I beat you!" Tamama yelled as loud as he could.

Giroro and Garuru flew through the forest, constantly shooting each other. They took out almost every tree they passed just with their bullets, but none of them had been badly injured. Giroro had been hit by multiple shots in the arm, and Garuru had been shot in the eye.

"What the hell are you doing here!? Don't you guys have a job to do!?" Giroro said as he got shot in the arm again.

"Don't talk to me about doing your job!" Garuru shouted back.

Giroro pulled out his rocket launcher and fired it at Garuru, who pulled his shield out and blocked it. The rocket's explosion destroyed his shield, but when the smoke cleared, Garuru flew out and stabbed Giroro in the leg with his duel blade. Giroro then punched his brother in the face, knocking him back into a tree as Giroro fell to the ground screaming in pain. He pulled the duel blade out of his leg, spewing blood from the open wound and charging back at Garuru. Garuru jumped up off the ground and fired his bullets down at Giroro's head. Giroro pulled his gun out and fired back at Garuru. Their bullets met each other and created a thousand sparks in the air from the bullets clashing. Garuru rolled back onto his feet and breathed heavily at Giroro, who stared back at him in the same condition.

"What do you mean? My job means more to me than you will ever understand!" Giroro said, making Garuru all the more mad. Garuru growled at his younger brother and pulled his sniper out again.

"Don't lie to me! Kululu told me everything! It doesn't matter if you're my brother, a traitor is a traitor!" Garuru yelled.

"K-Kululu!?" Giroro said in surprise.

Dororo and Zoruru fought each other with all they had. Anyone who couldn't see them at their speed would just hear the sound of metal clashing and see trees being sliced apart at unbelievable speed.

"Zoruru Slash!" he shouted as he swung his arm blade, causing a beam of light to fly out of it. The attack cut Dororo's hand and knocked his sword out of his grasp, sticking it into a tree. Zoruru threw a giant, red, glowing ninja star at Dororo, who threw his own yellow star back at his. The two stars collided and burst into a hundred smaller stars. Zoruru dodged all of Dororo's stars, but Dororo was hit multible times by the red ones. Zoruru saw Dororo fall from the trees and shot himself toward him with his arm blade now glowing red. Dororo saw Zoruru closing in and acted quickly.

"DEMONIC ARTS!" Dororo yelled as he was quickly covered by his blue body armor, drew his now increased sword out of his back and swung back at Zoruru. But Zoruru ducked under the attack and prepared to slice Dororo in half with his arm blade, but Dororo saw it coming. He used his other hand to reach for the tree he was flying past mid attack, pulled his other sword out of the tree and chopped Zoruru's metal arm right off.

Zoruru screamed as he fell to the ground head first. Zoruru moaned in pain as Dororo jumped down to help him. Zoruru looked up at Dororo and clenched his one fist as hard as he could.

"What are you waiting for? Kill me, already!" Zoruru said, shocking Dororo. "Just do it! I'm tired of being constantly outmatched by you! Just finish me off! Put me out of my misery!" Zoruru screamed, now about to fall into unconsciousness from the pain in his arm.

Dororo looked down at Zoruru for a few seconds before dropping his sword. "I can't do that." Dororo said to him.

"Why not!?" Zoruru asked. "I can't move on as long as you're alive. Just kill me! Make the torture end!"

Dororo was speechless at what he was seeing. Such a powerful opponent, now laying at his feet, begging Dororo to kill him. Dororo promised himself the day he was rescued from that bear trap that he would never take a life for as long as he lived. But...something in this Keronian's eyes...he wanted to die so bad. Dororo also swore to himself that he would always help those who needed him, and this Keronian needed him more than anyone.

Dororo picked up his sword and prepared to stab Zoruru in the head as Zoruru continued to lay there, waiting for the final strike. Dororo started to bring his sword down when he heard someone call his name.

"DORORO!"

It was Koyuki. She had followed Dororo into the woods after Zoruru attacked him, and now that she found him, she saw the enemy looking up at Dororo with a missing arm and Dororo about to stab him in the head, surely killing him. Koyuki's heart sank. She had never seen Dororo try to kill anyone before. But now that she had, her mind couldn't comply what she was seeing. Her face turned into a face of horror as she started silently crying.

"Koyuki! Please, this isn't how it looks!" Dororo yelled to her.

But then, Zoruru suddenly jumped up off the ground and threw a kunai knife at Koyuki. Koyuki was too distracted by Dororo to see it coming, and the knife stuck itself right through her throat.

"KOYUKIIIIIII!" Dororo screamed as Koyuki fell backwards off the branch she was standing on and fell to the ground. She laid on the forest floor motionless, blood pouring out of the hole in her throat.

"No one must see me helpless like that. I'm an assassin! Anyone who sees me beg for mercy must die." Zoruru said, landing back on the ground.

Dororo's eyes started to burn as tears came out of his head faster than they had ever flown out before. Dororo fell to his knees, every part of his body now shaking. His best friend...the first one to ever save his life or even care about him. He remembered them training together, eating together, talking and laughing together. She was all the happiness Dororo had, and a life without happiness is no life at all. Without Koyuki...he has no life.

Zoruru looked down at Dororo and chuckled. "Hm! To think a high class assassin like you would fall so low as to care about a weak Pekoponian like her. Why should you waste your strength on those who don't have any place in reality?"

Zoruru's words shot through Dororo's body like he was being struck by lightning. He suddenly remembered his encounter with Vegeta. After trying to push Vegeta's thoughts in the back of his head, his words suddenly brought themselves back into the front of Dororo's mind.

'If they can't protect themselves, then they're better off dead. Why waste my strength on lifeforms who don't have any place in this reality?'

All of Dororo's thoughts fought each other inside his head. Still on his shaking knees, hands laying in a puddle of his own tears, Dororo couldn't move a muscle since he was so lost in thought. Zoruru grabbed his dismembered arm and started to walked away, leaving Dororo to grieve. Zoruru stopped.

"After years of being haunted by your existence, I think I'm ready to move on. You're not worth it!" Zoruru spoke his final words to Dororo as he jumped off into the forest.

Tamama stood in front of Taruru, puffing up his mouth and buffing his chest up."SUPER TAMAMA IMPACT!" he screamed as a huge beam of light shot out of his mouth.

Taruru's eyes went from a bright purple to a bright blue. "TARURU GENOCIDE TRIPLE X!" he shouted as beams of energy came out of his eyes.

The two beams collided with the Tamama Impact, creating another explosion of power between the two. The bright light made everyone cover their eyes except Gohan, since he was used to the brightness.

"Tamama, stop!" he yelled, but Tamama didn't listen. "Tamama! Stop this! We have to find the dragonballs!"

Taruru was interested at what he meant. 'Dragonballs? Is that what this is about?' he thought.

Back when he was still a Chibi, Taruru once went to Namek during military training, and he had met the Namekians of that planet. They showed him the dragonballs and told him they had the power to grant any wish a person desired. Taruru wanted to use the Namek's dragonballs to wish to become stronger than his master, but the Nameks told him that they were sacred and not to be used unless it was an emergency. Taruru was later kicked off the planet when he was caught trying to steal the dragonballs from the village. Did Pekopon also have dragonballs? If so, he could finally wish to become stronger than Tamama.

But in the middle of his thought, Tamama's Impact outmatched his Taruru Genocide and he went flying back into the trees.

"NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tamama shouted as he turned to his friends and his face went from angry to cute in an instant. "OK, let's go find Gunso-san!" Tamama said in his casual, adorable voice.

Taruru hid behind the trees out of anyone's view and took off to find Keroro. 'So he has the dragonballs, eh? At last, my wish can come true!' Taruru thought as he raced to find Keroro before they did.

Kululu continued to laugh at Tororo though the microphone. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" was all Tororo said as Kululu continued to laugh, watching him squirm. Kululu was too distracted by the joy of torturing Tororo that he didn't pay any attention to what was going on with the rest of his platoon. But then again, he didn't care. He knew that Garuru's platoon couldn't beat his own, but it would at least distract them long enough for his Sargent to find the rest of the dragonballs.

It wasn't until is alarm went off that he finally paid attention. His satellite caught a large group of aliens coming toward Earth at high speed. Kululu checked to see what it was, and he caught something that even scared him. An entire race of people that looked just like Angol Mois coming toward Earth...with their King.

"The Angol people?" Kululu said in shock. "They must've found out about Mois. Now they're coming here for revenge." Kululu slammed his fist into his keyboard. "They're gonna try and take my job, are they!? Well, that just won't do!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Tororo asked. "Why have you stopped laughing? What are you doing now?!" Even if Tororo hated his laugh, he hated the idea of Kululu making him wait to see what he had in store for him next even more. "HELLO?! ARE YOU LISTENING!?"

"Yeah, I hear you! I just realized I have something bigger to deal with than screwing around with you. Be a good boy and don't get into trouble while I'm gone, will you? KUKU!" Kululu joked as he pulled another lever and his chair lowered itself into and even deeper room.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" Tororo shouted as Kululu landed into a room full of nothing but Keronian weapons. He pushed a button on his chair and all the lights in the room and all the death robots turned themselves on.

"No more laughing!" he said as one of the lenses on his glasses cracked. "Time to get serious!"

* * *

Sorry if this chapter kind of sucked. It was late when I wrote it and I was tired. Also, I apologize if it seems that I'm concentrating on the Keroro half of this story too much. I actually plan to use most of the first half of the story on Keroro and the second half on DBZ. So don't worry, the story WILL get better.

Also, I keep using the word "Gunso" and their usual Japanese names a lot. FYI, I'M NOT A WEEABOO! I...HATE...WEEABOOS! I watch WAY too much of the Japanese dub, so I just call the characters by their names I hear most. So sorry if I call Keroro "Gunso" instead of "Sarge", but I'm just used to it.

Anyway, the next chapter should be ready soon.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Keroro Gunso or DBZ and I never will! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!

* * *

CHAPTER 7:

Gohan, Fuyuki, Natsumi, Momoka, Tamama and Goten continued their search for Keroro so they would have all seven dragonballs. And Keroro continued to chase after the final dragonball on the radar (which is the one Fuyuki had). They were both closing in on each other fast until Gohan and Goten suddenly stopped, turned around, and looked toward the sky.

"Guys? What's wrong?" Fuyuki asked. Gohan turned to him with a scared look on his face.

"There's...a bunch of incredibly high power levels coming toward the planet fast. Too many to count. Almost like a hole race!" he said.

No one knew how to react. How could Gohan know if their was danger coming toward Earth? Gohan quickly flew off into the air.

"Listen, you guys will have to get the other six dragonballs without me! I have to go! I have to find my friends! I have a feeling that we're in trouble!" Gohan said as he took off.

"Wait! Gohan!" Natsumi tried to stop him, but he was too fast.

Goten saw his brother take off and clenched his fists in frustration. He could sense the power levels that were coming toward the planet, too (being taught by his older brother how to sense energy). He knew how strong they were and how many their were, but he didn't want his brother to fight them alone. "I should go to!" Goten said to everyone as he flew up and took off after his brother.

Everyone stood there, wonder what exactly just happened. But Natsumi was the deepest in thought. She knew Gohan was a smart kid, so he always knew what he was doing. If there really was a danger coming toward Earth, then she just let Gohan go off to fight a bunch of monsters that are who knows how strong. Did she really care that much about him? Well, he did save her life, which is more then that Saburo ever did. Just comparing Saburo to him didn't feel right to her. She was now dreadfully worried for his safety, and she couldn't let him go fight these monsters alone. So without thinking, she took off running as well.

"I've gotta go help Gohan!" she said as she ran into the forest.

"Wait, stop! Nii-chan! WAIT!" Fuyuki tried to stop his sister, but she didn't listen to him. Everyone continued to stay still, until Fuyuki put his serious face on and nodded to his running off sister.

"We should go find Gunso!" Fuyuki said, and Momoka nodded. Fuyuki grabbed Momoka's hand (which made her blush hot red) and ran off with her and Tamama to find Keroro.

Keroro, still piloting his ship, kept looking up at where he was going and back down at the dragon radar over and over. He had to find the last one. Just then, he heard someone call his name.

"Keroro!" the female voiced shouted.

Looking up, he noticed a pink Keronian in the distance flying toward him. As she drew closer, Keroro suddenly could see who it was, and it made his heart pound.

"P-Pururu!" Keroro said with his heart ready to jump out of his chest. Pururu pulled up next to the ship and looked at Keroro through the window.

"Keroro, please stop!" she said.

"Pururu! What are you doing here?!" Keroro asked her.

"Me and my platoon were dragged here in our ship by Kululu! He told us that your platoon had committed mutiny, the ultimate felony in the Keron Army!" she explained.

That cleared a lot of things up for Keroro. He did tell Kululu he could do whatever he wanted to stop them. But of all things, why bring Garuru's platoon here?

"Keroro, please! Garuru and everyone else is out there right now fighting your platoon members! If you don't stop now, someone will definitely get hurt! You're their Sargent, you have to talk to your platoon and make this nonsense stop! It's the only way! Put your invasion on hold for a second and think about the safety of your men!"

Pururu scolded Keroro with all she had. But Keroro's twisted mind began to over power him more and more, and ignored every word she said. "KERORO!" she shouted, making Keroro finally shout back to her.

"How can you say to put the invasion on hold!?" Keroro yelled, shocking Pururu. "I've been lolly gagging on my job for the past two years! Now I'm so close to taking over this planet I can smell it, and you're telling me NOW I have to put it on hold! Well, forget it! And if my platoon won't help me, then I guess they deserve whatever they get!"

Pururu was speechless. This wasn't the Keroro she knew. Keroro didn't yell back at her, he always put his toys over his job, and above all else, he would never put the lives of his friends at risk.

'What happened to Keroro? He's changed!' Pururu thought. Then she thought back to the hardcore training she put him though when everyone learned he was addicted to Gumpla. Always making him write 'Invasion' on paper for twenty four hours straight, making him burn over a hundred piles of Gumpla, and many more things that seemed like too much, even at the time.

'I sure hope I didn't push him too hard.' she thought. 'I just wanted Keroro to concentrate more on the invasion than playing with toys, I didn't mean to turn his whole personality upside down.'

"Garuru and his platoon can do whatever they want! If my platoon dies, so be it! Just make sure he keeps them out of my way!" were Keroro's last words to Pururu before he blasted off at top speed.

"KERORO!" Pururu tried to stop him, but he took off to fast, and the wind blew her wings into the ground.

Garuru and Giroro were now back in flight. Giroro tried escaping for his older brother, but Garuru wouldn't let Giroro leave. He pulled out his sniper rifle and aimed for Giroro's head, ready to end his younger sibling's life.

"I'm sorry, brother! But if the Keron Army finds out what you've done, they'll do far worse!" Garuru said as he fired his rifle multiple times at Giroro, who blocked all the bullets with his combat sword. Until one of the bullets knocked the sword out of his hands, causing the next one to hit him right in the cheek.

Giroro growled at his brother and took out his pistol. He fired another barrage of bullets at Garuru, who flew through every one of them and snuck up behind Giroro, grabbing him by the neck. Garuru now had Giroro in a headlock. He prepared to fire a bullet right through is side, but Giroro elbowed the gun out of his brother's hand, escaping the headlock.

He flew off to try and escape Garuru, but Garuru raced after him. Looking around the forest floor, he saw Fuyuki and Momoka running through the trees. Giroro dived down toward them, making Garuru follow. Fuyuki looked up when he heard Giroro call his name. Giroro landed in front of them.

"Fuyuki, Garuru's getting serious! You have to take your sister and get...wait. Where's Natsumi?!" asked Giroro.

"Gohan flew off after he said that a bunch of powerful aliens coming toward Earth, and Natsumi took off after him." Fuyuki explained.

"WHAT?!" Giroro shouted back.

"GIRORO!" Garuru yelled as he dived down and fired a missile at his brother. Giroro fired a missile of his own back at his, causing the two missiles to crash into each other, obliterating the tree tops above them.

Gohan and Goten saw the explosion from where they were flying, and that made Goten worry.

"I sure hope they're alright." Goten said.

"We can't think about that right now, Bro! We have to get all of our friends together. They probably already know the threat is coming, we just have to get everyone together and think of a plan." Gohan told him.

Goten nodded and they continued flying, but not before Goten looked back at the explosion one last time. 'Doro...' he thought.

Vegeta was standing on his balcony when he felt it. He stared into the sky for about a minute before Trunks came out to talk to him.

"Dad!" Trunks said.

"Trunks. You feel it, too, I presume." Vegeta said without looking to his son.

"Yeah," Trunks said back, "it's big, too. Maybe even stronger than Goku!" Just hearing his son say his name made Vegeta show his teeth.

"Trunks! Maybe you should stay here with your mother. This battle seems like it'll be too much for a kid like you!" Vegeta said, making Trunks angry.

"Stop calling me a kid! I'm thirteen!" Trunks argued with his dad. Vegeta looked back at Trunks and saw that he was really upset. "I'm not a little kid anymore, dad! And besides, I took on a guy like Buu when I was a kid, so imagine what I can do now!"

Vegeta just kept staring his son down, not saying a word. "I'll never grow up as strong as you if you keep me in here like this! Let me help fight these aliens! Then I can show you how tough I really am!" Trunks finished.

Vegeta stared at him for a few seconds before turning back toward the sky. "Well, what are you waiting for?! Are you gonna take off or what?!" Vegeta said, making Trunks smile.

"ALL RIGHT!" Trunks yelled as he flew off into the air. At that moment, Bulma came outside onto the balcony and saw Trunks fly away.

"Hey, where's he going?!" she asked Vegeta.

"Bulma, stay inside until we get back. I wouldn't want to waste the only one who can make me new training equipment." Vegeta said before following Trunks.

Bulma was furious at him when suddenly her mother came out onto the balcony with her phone. "Bulma, dear! Your friends are on the phone. They say it's important!"

Krillin and Master Roshi stood outside Kami house looking into the sky as Yamcha was telling Bulma about the situation on the phone.

"Oh man, they're sure are a lot of them!" Krillin said to his old master.

"Yes, and they're all around the same strength. This might be too much of a battle for just us to handle. You better get your wife here, soon. I think we'll be needing her." Roshi told Krillin.

"Uh, actually, Eighteen and Maron are off shopping right now, and they get pretty angry at me when I interfere with their quest for new clothes. Hehehe." Krillin told him, making Master Roshi stare at him blankly.

Yamcha came running out of the house. "Guys, Bulma says that Vegeta and Trunks just left their house and told her not to follow them. They must know about it, too." Yamcha said in his usual scared voice.

"Good, we'll need all the help we can get for this one!" Roshi said.

Korin, like everyone else, looked up at the sky from his tower and felt the huge power levels approaching. Yajirobe came in, looking weirdly at Korin.

"Hey, you okay? We're a little high up for bird watching, aren't we?" Yajirobe said, making Korin turn to him.

"Okay, for one, why would you think I like to watch birds? I'm a cat! Second of all, there's an enormous danger coming from space, and it's a lot stronger than our previous attack. I don't think even Goku can handle this one." Korin explained while Yajirobe just laid on his side, facing the other way and picking his nose.

"Well, I'm sure whatever it is, Goku can take care of it, no problem." Yajirobe said, which made Korin upset.

"Didn't you here anything I just told you! I just said that Goku might not be able to stop them this time!" Korin yelled.

"Eh, you worry too much. Goku's never let us down before. He's always stopped whoever it is that's trying to destroy the planet, so I doubt that he won't be able to stop these...wha'd you say it was? Something enormous?" Yajirobe said.

Korin growled at his annoying roommate. "Just shut up and get the sensu beans!" Korin yelled.

Mr. Satan was boiling some hot dogs when he saw Buu outside, looking up into the sky.

"Hey, Buu! Did you want ice cream on your hot dog or chocolate sauce?" Mr. Satan asked his fat, pink friend, but Buu didn't answer. 'That's odd. Buu always gets excited when I mention sweets. What's going on?' Mr. Satan thought as he walked outside to talk to Buu. He saw Buu had an angry look on his face while staring at the sky and his dog was looking up at him with a sad expression.

"Hey, Buu. What's wrong?" Mr. Satan asked.

"Big aliens coming here! Coming here to make Earth go bye bye!" Buu said, scaring Mr. Satan.

"UH! You sure, Buu?" he asked. Buu turned to Mr. Satan and nodded.

Mr. Satan was now in panic mode. Whenever something like this happened, it always made him worry for the safety of his daughter, Videl. But now, thinking of Videl's safety made him think of his upcoming granddaughter. Videl was now five months pregnant. He couldn't live with himself if something happened to her and the baby now.

"I better get to the phone! I've gotta warn Videl!" Mr. Satan tried to run into the house, but Buu grabbed his arm and flew off with him at high speed, making Mr. Satan scream while his dog barked at him flying off.

"BUU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? I'VE GOTTA TELL MY DAUGHTER! BUU!" Mr. Satan tried to talk to Buu, but Buu just picked up speed and didn't say anything back.

On top of the lookout, Dende looked up at the sky like everyone else, and that made Mr. Popo scared. He walked up to Dende and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Dende. What's the matter. You look worried." Mr. Popo said to his friend.

"Oh. Sorry, Mr. Popo. I didn't mean to worry you, but..." Dende paused and looked back to the sky.

"But what, Dende? What's wrong?" Mr. Popo asked, also looking into the sky, but saw nothing.

"There's something coming towards the planet. A race of dangerous people who are most likely here to destroy it." Dende said, making Mr. Popo sweat.

"Oh, dear! Can we do anything?" Mr. Popo asked, but Dende shook his head.

"I'm afraid this time, these threats are just too strong. I'm not even sure Goku can save us this time." Dende said.

They were both deathly worried at this point. Dende knew that Goku was strong, but against a thousand fighters about as strong as Majin Buu...it wasn't looking good for the future of Earth.

"I'll have to try and contact Goku, maybe he'll know what to do!" Dende said as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

Goku was riding the planes to the Grand Kai's planet with King Kai and Angol Mois when he heard Dende call him in his head.

"Goku! Hello, Goku!" Dende said.

"Oh, hey Dende. Is something wrong?" Goku asked him.

"I'm afraid so, Goku. We need your help! What are you doing in otherworld, anyway?"

"I'm with King Kai traveling to Grand Kai's planet. I'm kind of trying to fix something I screwed up, sooo...I might be here awhile." Goku said.

"That's not an option, Goku! There's a bunch of very powerful aliens coming toward Earth! And I can tell they're dangerous just by feeling their presence. We need you down here!"

Goku knew who it was. He didn't think the Angol people would get to Earth so fast. He thought he had more time. Goku was in panic. There's no way Earth would last a few seconds against them unless he was their, but if he didn't stay in otherworld and help Mois get excepted into the upperworld, then she couldn't be wished back, and Earth would be doomed anyway. The stress of the situation was getting to Goku. He felt like his brain was on fire. Sweat started to pour down Goku's neck. He hadn't been so stressed out in a long time.

"Dende, I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do right now! Everyone else will have to stall them at the moment, but I can't help this time." Goku told him.

Dende didn't know how Earth was gonna deal with these invaders without Goku, but whatever Goku was doing, it must be pretty important for Goku to put the safety of the planet aside.

"...The otherworld is having another free all-day buffet, aren't they?" Dende said to Goku in a low-toned voice.

"NO!" Goku yelled back at him. "How could I think about something like that right now?!" Goku then paused to think for a few seconds and turned to King Kai.

"Hey, when is the next free buffet, anyway?" he asked.

"GOKU!" King Kai yelled.

"Okay, okay!" he said back.

"Just listen! I can't protect Earth right now. Gohan and everyone else will have to hold them off for now. But when I'm finished with this, I'm sure everything will be fixed." Goku explained.

Dende thought about it for a minute before answering. "Alright, Goku. I trust you." Dende cut off the conversation and went back to looking at the sky, checking how long it was gonna take them to get here.

'Goku. Please, hurry up!' he thought.

Out in space, the King of Terror was sitting in his traveling space bubble with the rest of his race, charging toward the destruction of Pekopon to avenge the life of his daughter, Angol Mois. But the King of Terror knew that if their was someone strong enough on this planet to have killed one of his own, then he would have to bring in his best destroyer along with him as leader of the attack.

Angol Death, Ruthless Killer and Planet Destroyer known though out the universe as 'The Goddess of Destruction'.

"Death, I hope I can count on you this time! I want Pekopon turned to ashes as quickly as possible! I don't want anyone getting in my way! Understand?" the King asked his most deadliest servant.

"Of course. Anything for you...Daddy." Death said to her father.

She acts like a loyal servant to her father, but deep inside, she's as dark as the suit she wares (her suit is completely pitch black, BTW).

'Yes! With my sister dead, I'll finally become daddy's favorite! That bitch Mois, always getting whatever she wanted. Always acting so cute and helpless! It makes we want to barf just thinking about it! An Angolan must be feared and heartless! But while I'm out there doing what our race was meant for, she was getting all the attention! Well, that's about to change!' Angol Death thought.

She hated her sister since the day she was born, and even after five hundred years, she still holds a grudge to become the most adored Angolan out there. This was her chance to show her father how great and powerful she really was. The King's messenger flew in a few seconds later.

"My lord, we're approaching Planet Blue at top speed. We should be there in about an hour." he said to his King.

"Good! Let this day be written in every book in the universe! We shall set an example for all other planets! We shall show them what happens to those who try to murder our people!" The King shouted, creating an echo that had all the Angolans around him cheering.

The end of Pekopon was just an hour away, and Kululu knew he wasn't ready. Even with all the weapons he had created over the years, it still wasn't enough to take on an entire race of planet destroyers. He tried to contact his leader, but Keroro had cut all transmissions from his platoon to his ship. Kululu prepared the new Kerobot for the new mission, but he needed all of his platoon members to be inside for it to work. And he knew that wasn't gonna happen. Kululu realised Keroro had already gone mad, so there's no way he'd ride in the robot with the rest of his men. He needed a fifth Keronian to take his place. He turned on the microphone to the base again.

"Hey, pest! Listen up!" Kululu shouted, waking Toruru up out of his peaceful state.

"What do you want now?!" Toruru yelled back.

"I've got a little plan, but I need you're help!" Kululu said, which REALLY pissed Toruru off.

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I HELP YOU!?" Toruru shouted as his seat belt tightened, squeezing the breathe out of him.

"EHH! OK, OK! I'll help you!" Toruru said before he took in a deep breathe as the seat belt loosened up.

"I knew I could trust you. I press!" Kululu pressed a button on his chair and Toruru's seat ejected itself from the ship and went crashing through the roof above. Toruru's head was spinning when he felt a robotic arm grab him and throw him inside the top of the Kerobot, where Toruru landed on the seat of the green robot and got strapped in again.

"What's going on?!" Toruru shouted.

"You're going to help fight off some aliens, whether you want to or not. Enjoy the ride!" Kululu told him before cutting the mic off.

"WHAT?!" Toruru yelled as the ground started shaking and the robot took off through the roof of the Hinata house at high speed, causing Toruru to scream. Kululu watched as Tororo screamed in fear as the Kerobot flew off into space.

"I promised myself I wouldn't laugh, but...KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU!"

Gohan and Goten continued flying until they reached the end of the amazon, where they saw two more people flying toward them.

"Vegeta?" Gohan said.

"Trunks!" Goten yelled also as the two met up with each other.

"Gohan, Goten...do you feel it, too?" Vegeta asked. They both nodded. "Good, then maybe this won't be as hard as I thought."

"We were just on our way to get everyone else when you guys..." Gohan said before Vegeta interrupted.

"Don't drag those weaklings into this! They're not nearly strong enough to handle themselves. They'd just slow us down!" Vegeta yelled at Gohan while Goten flew over to Trunks.

"Hey, Trunks. It's been awhile." Goten said with a smile.

"Yeah, it has. Sorry we have to meet under these circumstances. My dad likes to keep me inside training with him. He doesn't like the idea of me slacking off with you. I really don't see the harm. It doesn't make me any weaker." Trunks finished.

"It doesn't make you any stronger, either!" Vegeta interrupted, scaring Trunks.

"Oh, you heard that?" Trunks said as he shivered at the sight of his dad's angry face. Goten just stood and laughed.

"As good as it is to see you guys again, we don't have time to catch up! The aliens are getting closer and closer to Earth every second! We have to think of a plan!" Gohan said. Everyone agreed.

Meanwhile, Fuyuki, Momoka and Tamama kept looking for Keroro. Momoka was kind of enjoying the moment, being lost in the forest with Fuyuki (if Tamama wasn't with them, it would've been perfect). She was starting to lose sight of the situation they were in until a half flesh, half metal Keronian came walking out of the woods in front of them, carrying his left arm under his right.

Everyone stopped as Zoruru looked up at them. He noticed Fuyuki was holding a dragonball. He didn't know what it was until Taruru came running out of the trees next to him, trying to catch his breathe. He looked up and saw his comrade.

"Z-Zoruru!" Taruru said, taking a peek to his side and noticing Tamama.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!" Tamama yelled at his old student. Taruru flinched at Tamama, when he noticed Fuyuki carrying the six star ball.

"Zoruru! That's it! That Pekoponian has a dragonball!" he yelled as he pointed to Fuyuki.

Zoruru turned to Fuyuki. "Dragonball?"

"Yeah, they can be used to grant any wish you want if you collect all seven. He has one, and Keroro has the other six!" Taruru explained.

Zoruru was interested now. He could have any wish he wanted if he got all seven. He could become the greatest assassin in all the universe. "Any wish we want, eh?" Zoruru said as a red ninja star formed into his right hand.

"That's right!" Taruru said as a small ball of energy formed at the tip of his finger.

Fuyuki froze up in fear when Momoka jumped in front of Fuyuki. "No! I won't let you guys hurt him!" she said, which surprised Fuyuki.

"Nishizawa-san." Fuyuki said.

'Don't worry, Fuyuki! I'll protect you with my life.' she thought because she didn't have the nerve to say it out loud.

Zoruru and Taruru got ready to attack when Dororo came walking out of the woods behind them, facing down and eyes without pupils.

"Dororo-senpai?" Tamama said as Zoruru and Taruru turned around.

"You! What are you doing back?" Zoruru asked in a furious voice. Dororo just kept facing the forest floor.

"Hey! Answer me!" Zoruru's rage grew more and more every second Dororo didn't notice him. Then, Dororo finally spoke up.

"...You were right." Dororo uttered, confusing Zoruru.

"Hmm?" Zoruru asked as Dororo's direction toward the ground didn't change. Dororo finally looked up at Zoruru. His soulless eyes were now for everyone to see.

"You were right. Those who cannot protect themselves are better off dead." Dororo said before disappearing in the blink of an eye and reappearing behind Zoruru, jabbing his sword right through Zoruru's head.

* * *

HOLY CRAP! These chapters are getting better and better! GET READY, CAUSE THE EPIC BATTLE FOR EARTH IS COMING NEXT CHAPTER! Stay tuned!

*FYI, don't bother looking up Angol Death anywhere. I just made her up. At first, it was gonna be Angol Fear from the Soulcalibur series, but then I realized that would've been too predictable and unoriginal. I'm already stealing other people's characters, anyway. So I thought it's about time I made one up myself (but she's still and Angolan, so I guess it's technically still stealing?...I don't know). My point is, she doesn't exist anywhere but this story, so don't bother pointing it out.*


	8. Chapter 8

Finally! New chapter! Anyway, I still don't own Keroro or Dragon Ball Z. This is fan-made and used for entertainment purposes onl...OH, NO ONE'S GONNA READ THIS, ANYWAY! JUST READ THE STORY!

* * *

CHAPTER 8:

Goku, King Kai and Mois finally landed at Grand Kai's planet. The plane landed right outside Grand Kai's mansion. When Goku got out of the plane, the first thing he saw was Grand Kai sitting on the same chair and wearing the same suit he wore to the Otherworld Martial Arts Tournament. Next to him was a small stand which Goku guessed made him the judge. In front of him was a row of empty chairs and across from them was a higher set of chairs where the three other Kais were sitting.

"Hey, King Kai. What's going on? It looks like some kind of courtroom." Goku whispered.

"I called everyone before we came here and told them about the situation that we're in. They set up this court session to help decide the fate if Angol Mois. I'm part of the jury with the other Kais, so you'll have to speak for her on her behalf." King Kai said back.

Goku wasn't a lawyer. He didn't even know how these courtroom sessions worked. But as long as he spoke firmly and kept his cool, he was sure he'd do fine. King Kai took a seat with the other Kais, and unfortunately, he got the seat next to West Kai.

"So, North Kai. It's your star student who'll be defending this girl, huh? Oh, I can't imagine the embarrassment you'll be put through when Goku loses this case. But then again, seeing you like that would at least make my job somewhat more fun." West Kai said.

"Three things, you little bastard!" King Kai yelled, getting in West Kai's face. "First of all, that's King Kai to you! Second, Goku WILL win this case! Third, I doubt Goku losing a courtroom case is more embarrassing than having your most powerful fighter get kicked to the curb by a rookie. Isn't that right, West Kai?"

"Don't think I've forgotten about what happened at the tournament, blue face!" West Kai poked at North Kai. "Pikkon should've won that prize, but your genius over there had to go and ruin it! The only reason Goku won is because Pikkon used one attack too many times and lost his focus. Well Pikkon has learned from his mistake so that next time he'll crush you're dumbass Saiyan worse than he did last time." West Kai growled.

Grand Kai looked over at West Kai and North Kai, shaking his head with disappointment. Here were two god-like beings who were put in charge of looking over and protecting their own portion of the universe, bickering with each other like small children.

"OK, you two. Stop fighting and let's get this show on the road. I've got stuff ta do today!" Grand Kai said. King Kai and West Kai crossed their arms and huffed to their side, not facing each other and ending the fight (for now, anyway). "That's better. Now, Goku, Mois, take a seat in the empty chairs." Angol Mois and Goku sat down and the court session began.

Meanwhile on Earth, Dororo stood there with his sword stuck through Zoruru's head, leaving everyone too shocked to move. Fuyuki, Momoka, Tamama and Taruru were shivering with fear at what had just happened. Dororo let go of his sword and Zoruru fell forward into the ground. Seeing Zoruru lay in front of him with his sword jabbed right through him made Dororo think. 'I'm sorry, Koyuki. If I had just killed him before, you wouldn't have had to...to...' Dororo choked into tears before he could finish his thought.

Fuyuki slowly walked up to Dororo. "Dororo! What have you done?!" Fuyuki asked in a scared voice. Dororo turned to Fuyuki, his angry face and eyes filled with tears staring up at him. "He deserved to die." Dororo said. Fuyuki couldn't believe his ears. "D-Dororo." he said. "How can you say that?! You're always so peaceful and calm. You'd never kill anything for any reason!"

"Zoruru!" Taruru screamed as he stared at Dororo with a heavy rage growing inside him. "You bastard! You'll pay for that!" Taruru's eyes started to glow a light blue. "TARURU GENOCIDE TRIPLE X!" he yelled as beams of light shot from his eyes. Dororo pulled his sword from Zoruru's head, jumped over them and dived down at Taruru. "Dororo! STOP!" Fuyuki yelled, but Dororo didn't listen. Taruru saw Dororo come at him and jumped backwards, dodging his sword. Taruru threw an energy ball which hit Dororo straight in the face. A puff of smoke revealed that it was just a log that Taruru hit. Taruru looked all around trying to find him. "Where are you, you monster?!" Taruru yelled as he heard Dororo's voice shout from behind him.

"ASSASSIN MAGIC! SHATTERING ICE BLOCK!" Dororo yelled. Before Taruru could react, he was frozen in a giant ice block, unable to move. Dororo jumped out of the trees and aimed his sword at Taruru's heart. "You're no different from your friend! Now you'll pay just as he did!" Dororo said in a menacing voice before charging full speed at Taruru, who was now scared for his life. Dororo had never had a thirst for blood this powerful, even when he was an assassin. All he cared about now was murdering anyone who tortured him. 'Koyuki! This is for you!'

Dororo was about to stab Taruru when Keroro's ship crashed through the trees and hovered above them, making Dororo and everyone else stop and look up at him. Keroro jumped out of the ship and landed feet first onto the ground with the radar in hand. "Gunso?" Fuyuki said. Keroro was happy to see his friend again, but then he noticed he was carrying the last dragonball he needed. "Fuyuki-dono! Why didn't you tell me you had a dragonball?" Keroro asked with joy. "I thought you already knew?" asked the Narrator. Fuyuki stepped back from the Sergeant and held the ball tightly between his arms. He wasn't gonna give Keroro the dragonball, but he didn't want to fight with his best friend, either.

"Come on, Fuyuki! I've got the other six dragonballs in my ship! Lets go and make our wish!" Keroro said, but Fuyuki looked at him with a sad face. "Sorry, Gunso. I can't let you take it." Fuyuki told him, confusing Keroro. "What's wrong, Fuyuki? I thought you were my friend?" Keroro tried to pull the friendship card on him. Little did he know, that trick only works when Fuyuki does it.

Fuyuki was starting to lose his patience with Keroro. "A lot of people have gotten hurt because of you. I can't let everything you've caused go to waste!" Fuyuki yelled as he turned his back to Keroro. "I'm sorry, Gunso. I won't let you make your wish. I hope you can forgive me." A red flame started to surround Keroro's body as his eyes turned to fire. "Fine! If that's how it's gonna be..."

Keroro leaped up and attacked Fuyuki. "GIVE ME THAT BALL!" Keroro yelled as he started tussling Fuyuki on the forest floor. "GUNSO! STOP!" Fuyuki tried to tell his friend, but once again, nobody listened.

Taruru was finally able to break free of the ice he was frozen in. He fell to his knees, wet and shivering from the cold. He looked up at Keroro. "Sergeant Keroro! We got your message! You were right! Your platoon had committed mutiny! It's a good thing you brought us here!" Taruru said. "What?" Dororo said with shock. Dororo looked to his Sergeant, who stopped fighting with Fuyuki and looked back at him. Dororo finally realized it was HIM who brought Garuru's platoon to Earth. As Dororo continued to stare at his leader, a pitch black aura started to form around him as his eyes lost their pupils and he squeezed his sword so tight that blood was now pouring down the palm of his hand just from the grip. Dororo now knew the truth...he was the one who brought Garuru's platoon here. He brought the other assassin here. He...was responsible for Koyuki's death.

"KEEEEEEROOOOOROOOOO-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Keroro shivered in fear when he heard Dororo's demonic voice. He hadn't heard a voice that threatening since the first time he made Fuyuki mad (he had Kululu preform shock therapy on him after that experience). Dororo slowly walked toward Keroro, filled with more rage than a person can think possible. 'This is my chance!' Taruru thought as he ran away from the pissed off Dororo, picked up Zoruru and ran off into the forest.

"Keroooo..." Keroro whispered in fear before Dororo charged toward him at full speed. Keroro closed his eyes shut, waiting for death to show up. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes, only to see Tamama grabbing hold of Dororo, stopping him from killing Keroro.

"Tamama!" Keroro yelled to his Private. Tamama looked at him with bravery, tiny sparkles surrounding his face. "Gunso-san! I'll hold him off! You get out of here!" Tamama was sure this time, he would win his Sergeant's heart for sure. While Fuyuki was distracted by what was going on, Keroro yanked the dragonball from Fuyuki's hands and ran back to the ship. "Hey!" Fuyuki yelled as he chased after Keroro, making Momoka follow. Keroro, Fuyuki and Momoka climbed into the ship, where Keroro found the other six dragonballs sitting in a circle, ready for wishing. "Finally!" Keroro said as he placed the final dragonball in the center of the circle. "GUNSO, DON'T DO IT!" Fuyuki screamed to his friend. "TOO LATE, FUYUKI! THIS PLANET IS MINE, AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU OR YOUR SISTER CAN DO! KERO KERO KERO!" he yelled as he raised his arms into the air. "NOW, TO MAKE MY WISH AND TAKE OVER PEKOPON!" he shouted.

Keroro stood still, with a smile on his face and arms in the air. He didn't say a word. He just...stood there. After doing nothing for a few seconds, a giant sweat drop appeared on the side of his head. He turned back to Fuyuki.

"Hey, uhhh. How do you use these, exactly?" Keroro asked, making Fuyuki and Momoka fall to the floor anime style.

Momoka went into her evil mode and started stomping Keroro's body into the ground. "IDIOOOOT! YOU DRAG US ALL THE WAY OUT HERE, MAKE US CHASE YOU ALL AROUND THE FOREST, AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE THE DAMN THINGS?!" she screamed as Fuyuki stepped back, hoping to not get in the middle of it. After a few minutes of frog-stomping, Fuyuki decided to step in. "Uh, Nishizawa-san? We should probably get the balls out of here." he suggested, making Momoka go back to normal. "Uh, sure." she said as she blushed, removing her foot from Keroro, who was now flat enough that he started floating away.

Meanwhile, Garuru was still chasing after his younger brother. They were both completely exhausted and everything in their path was now burning. Giroro couldn't take it anymore. "Garuru! We have to stop this!" he yelled as he took in a deep breathe. "This fighting is pointless. We're both obviously worn out, let's quit for now and resume when we're both back to one hundred percent!"

Garuru nodded to his brother's proposal. They landed on the forest floor under them and dropped their guns, breathing heavily from the battle. "Now tell me, brother! Why are your men here?" Giroro asked, but Garuru just sat there, unable to answer him. Giroro huffed. "Fine, I don't even care! It's probably another order from command. They seem to be pretty interested in us to send you guys here twice."

"Shut up. Just...shut up." Garuru told him. Giroro didn't know what was up with his brother, but he was definitely angry with him, and Giroro didn't know why. He didn't do anything wrong, yet his own brother suddenly wants to kill him. He didn't even intend to kill him when he came to Pekopon the first time, so why now? Giroro puzzled for a bit before his brother caught him off guard. In the blink of an eye, Garuru took out his duel blade and cut Giroro's belt right off.

Giroro's eyes widened as he felt his energy drop (FYI, Giroro's belt has Natsumi's picture hidden in it, so when he loses it, he loses all his strength...somehow). All his remaining strength was suddenly gone, and he fell helplessly to the ground. Giroro looked up at his brother, who was once again pointing his sniper at Giroro's head. Giroro tried to move, but with his last few drops of energy gone, he was completely paralyzed. "Giroro, my brother...forgive me." Garuru said as he prepared himself to pull the trigger. Giroro couldn't move, so he would surely die if Garuru took the shot. Giroro finally excepted that this might be the end. He closed his eyes and thought what might be his last memory. 'Natsumi...I'm sorry.'

"Garuru! Don't do it!" Pururu yelled as she came running out of the forest just in time.

Garuru growled at her. "Stay out of this, Pururu!" he said to her. "Please, Garuru! Don't shoot him! This is all a giant mistake. The Keroro platoon hasn't done anything wrong! Kululu lied! Keroro told him to make up something to keep his platoon out of his way! I don't know why, but please, you have to believe me!" she yelled. Garuru started to shake along with his gun. "That can't be right! I saw him running through the trees with the rest of his platoon and a bunch of Pekoponians! Explain that!" Garuru screamed. Giroro managed to lift his head up. "It...it was Keroro." he said in a weak voice. "He's the real traitor! He...took off with the ship and...left us in the dust. So he brought you guys here to kill us, did he? T-typical." he managed to get out in one breathe. Garuru froze, not being able to decide what to do. But after thinking for a while, he realized he didn't have the strength to kill his own brother. "Alright. We'll find Keroro." Garuru said, dropping his gun. Pururu smiled as Giroro signed with relief. "But Giroro's staying with us until we find him!" he said. Two seconds later, a giant red robot that looked like Giroro slammed into the ground, surprising and scaring everyone around.

"Corporal Giroro! We've got an emergency! Get in the robot!" Kululu's voice came from the robot's speaker. "W-what?" Giroro said quietly as the robot grabbed Giroro and flew off. Giroro screamed in panic as Garuru tried to shoot the robot down. But the robot took off at a speed too fast for Garuru. "Damn it! Why doesn't anything go like I want it to?!" Garuru yelled as he and Pururu flew up into the air. "Chief Medic! Chief Medic!" Pururu heard a voice call to her from down below. She flew down as Garuru continued to chase after Giroro.

Landing on the ground, she was shocked by what she saw. It was Taruru carrying an injured Zoruru in his arms with blood pouring out of the back of his head. "What happened to him?" Pururu asked. Taruru placed Zoruru on the ground as Pururu ran to him and immediately started patching him up. "He was stabbed in the back of his head by the blue ninja Keronian!" Taruru explained. 'Does he mean Zeroro?' Pururu thought. She knew Zeroro back from when they were kids. Herself, Keroro, Giroro and Zeroro all liked to play together in their own secret clubhouse. She knew their personalities inside and out. At least...she thought she did. "How long has he been injured?!" she asked, still trying to stop the blood flow. "I don't know, a few minutes!" Taruru replied. "That doesn't help me! I don't know if this is fatal or not. He didn't hit Zoruru's brain, thank frog. But a stab through the head is much more serious than any normal injury!" Pururu yelled. Taruru panicked. Zoruru could die any second and he didn't know how to help. Pururu checked his pulse a few times. "His heart rate is slowing down! He needs serious attention right away!"

Pururu took out a giant first-aid-kit out of nowhere and pulled out a giant injection. She popped Zoruru in the butt with it and he immediately woke up. "That's serious attention?" Taruru asked. "It's my specialty." Pururu said with pride.

"What...the hell happened?" Zoruru said before aching in pain. Pururu bent down to comfort him. "Save your strength. You've been in a bad accident." she said. Hearing that made Zoruru remember Zeroro and he quickly struggled to get up. "THAT BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM!" Zoruru screamed at the top of his voice, which made him dizzy. "Stop, Zoruru. We still need to re-attach your arm." Pururu said while holding him down, trying to keep him calm.

Tamama was still trying to hold Dororo back, and Dororo kept trying to break free. "This is the last straw! He's gone to far! I'll kill him!" Dororo kept shouting as his rage grew more and more each passing second. "Dororo-senpai! What's wrong with you!? Calm yourself!" Tamama said. But all his words went on deaf ears. Suddenly, the Tamama robot and the Dororo robot crashed down next to them, surprising them both.

"You two! Stop whatever you're doing and get in! We've got a big problem coming towards the planet." the robots said in Kululu's voice. "Kululu? What do you mean? What problem?" Dororo asked before being grabbed by his robot, along with Tamama, and blasted off into the air at full speed.

In the planet's atmnosphere, Tororo sat in Keroro's robot waiting for something to happen. "What the hell am I doing up here?" he asked himself. "Waiting for that freak to have his fun with me again? Screw this, I'm getting out of here!" he grabbed a hold of the throttle when he was suddenly electrocuted. "Who's a freak?!" yelled Kululu's voice from inside the robot. "Damn it! Will you just leave me be, already? You've already tortured me enough! Whatever you plan to do, just get it over with!" Tororo yelled to the voice, causing him to be electrocuted again. "Sorry, I can't help myself! KUKUKUKUKU!" Kululu laughed, making Tororo cover his ears from the noise that has haunted him for as long as he can remember.

Tororo was soon joined in space by Giroro, Tamama and Dororo, who were all inside their specially made robots. None of them knew what was going on until Kululu's robot flew into space as well. "Attention! This is Kululu speaking. Let me cut to the chase! The King of the Angolans is on his way to Pekopon to avenge the death of his daughter, Mois. He's brought the whole race with him as well, so we've got to stop them before they get here, or else this planet's as good as dead. We clear?" Kululu asked.

There was silence.

"Good! Now let's fuse into the Kerobot!" he said to his comrades, who were still trying to comply with everything Kululu just explained.

"Mois is dead?" Giroro thought.

"A whole race of that women?" Tamama thought.

"Coming to destroy Earth?" Dororo thought.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" Tororo thought.

There was a long silence before Kululu spoke up again. "Excuse me for interrupting, but the Angolan army isn't going to sit and wait for you guys to think it over! Are you gonna fight or what?!"

This was so sudden, none of the platoon members could comprehend what to do. An entire race of godly aliens coming to Pekopon to destroy it and they have to fight them off with just their robots. It was a unwinnable battle. But then again, when they get to Pekopon, they're gonna destroy the planet and kill them all anyway, so what's there to lose.

After about five minutes of thinking everything over, Giroro finally spoke up. "Alright! Let's get ready to battle!" he shouted. Everyone nodded. 'Natsumi! I won't let anyone destroy the planet you love so much!' Giroro thought as his robot transformed.

'I've been waiting for this day for a long time! At last, that women is finally out of my life for good! THIS IS FOR YOU, GUNSO-SAN!' Tamama thought as his robot also transformed.

'I've been a fool for so long. Always showing my opponents mercy! Putting other's lives over my own, even the pathetic ones! Well no longer! That Dororo is dead! From now on, anyone who gets in my way...dies!' Dororo thought as his robot transformed.

"There's no way I'm going to fight against a whole race of aliens along side you idiots! I'd rather die!" Tororo yelled as the mic in his robot turned back on. "KUKUKUKU!" he heard coming out of the walls. "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'LL HELP! JUST STOP IT!" Tororo screamed as his robot transformed. The five robots got in formation.

"Alright, platoon! Sound off!" Kululu yelled as his robot finally transformed.

"ONE!"

"TWO!"

"THREE!"

"FOUR!"

"FIVE!"

"KERORO ROBOT, COMBINATION!" they all shouted at once as the five pieces joined together into one robot. Giroro and Tamama's robots joined to make the arms, Kululu and Dororo's attached to make the legs, and Keroro's (Tororo) was placed on top for the head. The God Keron was once again complete!

"Kululu! When will the Angolans get here?" Giroro asked. "Here they come now! KUKUKU!" Kululu answered as a large cloud of light objects appeared in the far distance of space. "Then we must fight for Pekopon's safety!" Tamama yelled. "Agreed!" Dororo yelled to his platoon. 'When I'm done here, I'll be coming for you, Keroro-kun!' he thought. "As much as I hate all of you, I don't really have a choice! So...what are we waiting for?!" Tororo yelled. Two beam sabers ejected out of the God Keron's arms as the robot rocketed towards the Angolans at full force. "KERORO PLATOON, ATTACK!"

* * *

I apologize that this chapter was almost nothing but Keroro. A crossover is supposed to be two series mixed together. Oh well, it'll get better. Give it time.

Where was I? Oh yeah. WHAT'LL HAPPEN NEXT TIME?! STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT!


	9. Chapter 9

This is possibly the most dramatic chapter of anything I've ever written. I should really try to work some humor into the next chapter. Also, once again, me and my dumbass brain made this chapter, just like the last one, almost nothing but Keroro Gunso. Don't worry, though. From this point on, I promise to focus mostly on the Dragonball Z half of the story. A lot of action is coming up, so don't give up on this story just yet.

And, of course, I don't own Keroro or Dragonball. I never have and never will (but if I did, I'd bring both of them back on TV first thing...WE NEED THE TWO BEST ANIME SERIES EVER BACK!)

* * *

CHAPTER 9:

The God Keron flew at top speed toward the Angolan invasion. Once they were close enough for the King of Terror to see, he turned to his messenger. "What is that?" he asked. "I'm not sure, my lord. But it appears to be attempting to attack us." he said to his King. "It's probably Pekopon's attempt at defense. Maybe they knew we were coming and sent this to try and stop us." his oldest daughter, Angol Death suggested.

The King scratched his chin for a minute until the thing got too close for the King's comfort. He turned to his daughter. "Why don't you go down there and see what it is. And if it is a threat, feel free to destroy it." he told her. His daughter always loved to destroy things. She didn't care what it was, as long as she got the amazing feeling of having been the cause of it's painful demise. She gave her dad an evil looking smile before she hopped onto her Lucifer Scythe (her Lucifer Spear, which is shaped like the Grim Reaper's scythe) and flew off toward the Kerobot.

"One of them's coming this way. KUKU!" Kululu said. Everyone looked up, but they saw nothing. "Where?" Tamama asked. "She's wearing a black suit, so of course you're having trouble seeing her out here in space. Luckily, I can see her just fine. It pays off to have glasses like mine. KUKUKU! She looks deadly." Kululu explained.

The Kerobot stopped when Angol Death flew up to it. She floated over them, sitting on her scythe like Mois does on her spear. She gave them a surprised look, and then a cheeky grin. "I know this technology. You're those cute, little frogs Mois is always talkin' bout, aren't you?" she said. 'How does this Angolan know Mois? Are they related or something?' Giroro thought. Death looked up to the green head. "Green? Oh, I see. You must be her beloved Uncle. I've heard a lot about you. Mois loved you, didn't she. It must've been tragic to lose her, wasn't it? Well, at least you won't have to be apart from her for long." she said.

"I'm not that dumb Sargent Keroro!" Tororo shouted, which surprised Angol Death. "Hmm? You're not her Uncle? Well, I guess that's fine. At least now I know that he'll die much worse than I'll make you five. After all, Mois loved him so very, very much. So I want him to suffer the worst death of all!"

Her words. No one in the platoon could react to the horrible things she was saying. 'She's a monster!' Giroro thought. There's no way he would let her get anywhere near Pekopon, or...Natsumi!

"KERO MISSILE!" Giroro shouted as he reached out his arm and dozens of missiles came firing out of it. Death picked up her scythe and spun it around herself like a flag, cutting in half every missile he shot at her. An enormous explosion came from the broken missiles, and Death came flying out of the smoke, not even scratched. This shocked Giroro. "She's stronger than I thought!" he said out loud. "She destroys planets for a living! What did you expect?!" Tororo yelled. The duel sabers on the God Keron grew twice in length as they charged at Angol Death once again. Death pulled up her scythe and clashed it with their sabers. This turned into a vicious sword fight between the two until Death flew down between the Kerobot's legs, pulled back up over the top of the robot, and spun her scythe over her head as her body started to glow a heavy black color.

"DEATHMAGEDDON! 1/300,000!" she screamed. Everyone paniced as she brought her scythe down. "Tororo! Press the big, red button on your side!" Kululu yelled. Tororo looked to his left to see a red button. "You mean this?" he asked as he pressed it and the God Keron separated back into it's five original robots. But since Keroro's robot was still under her attack, she slammed the top of Tororo's robot with the tip of her scythe, completely breaking it's control system. Kululu laughed when he heard Tororo scream as his robot flew off out of control. But his laughing was cut short when Angol Death swung her scythe around and stabbed the back of his robot, sending him flying off uncontrollably as well.

"Kululu!" Dororo shouted as he charged at Angol Death with his giant robot sword in hand. Death brought up her scythe and clashed it with Dororo's sword. They both struggled to push forward until Death's scythe cut his sword straight in half. She then spun herself around and chopped his robot's legs clean off. Giroro charged her from behind, but she saw him coming and slammed the end of her scythe on his robot's head, sending him flying backwards with sparks coming from his robot. An enormous missile popped out from inside his robot's chest and he fired it up at her, which she tried to avoid by swerving around, but the missile followed and chased her every movement, eventually hitting her. The explosion from the impact could be seen from where the King was. 'This is a waste of time!' he thought as he saw the explosion, disappointed in his daughter for actually letting whatever it was land an attack on her. He pulled out his cellphone and started dialing.

"Did you get her?" Tamama asked as they both stared at the giant cloud of smoke, waiting for her to appear. When the smoke finally cleared, she was floating in space with her knees bent up and her arms crossed...not even bruised. "I-Impossible! That...was the strongest weapon I had!" Giroro said in shock. She brought her arms down to reveal her evil grin. She started laughing as loud as she could.

"HAHAHAHA! So this is Pekopon's best defense, huh! A couple of frogs and their puny toys! I'm surprised it took Mois this long to destroy it! AHAHAHAHAHAH!" she laughed. This pissed Tamama off. "NO ONE LAUGHS AT ME!" he yelled as his robot's mouth started to glow yellow. "ROBOT TAMAMA IMPACT!" he shouted as another giant beam of light shot out of his robot's mouth. Death kept her sinister grin as the Tamama Impact came closer and closer. When suddenly, she heard music coming from her scythe. She turned her scythe back into a cellphone and answered whoever was calling.

"Hello?" she asked as she brought the phone up to her ear. "Yes, hello Death. It's daddy. This has gone on long enough. This thing is obviously no threat to us, so let's continue our assault on Pekopon!" he told her. Death was disappointed at first, but then she remembered that now she get's to blow up an entire planet. Much more fun. "Of course, daddy. Whatever you say. Love you!" she said as she hung up. She turned her phone back into her scythe and swung it at Tamama's attack, deflecting it and knocking it right back at him. The impact backfired and Tamama's robot was blown to pieces.

"Tamama!" Dororo shouted as he watched the remaining pieces of Tamama's robot floating around him. He looked everywhere for Tamama, but he couldn't find the poor Private. Dororo was starting to worry his small, black colored friend was gone, until he finally found him. He was floating around in open space, passed out and covered in bloody cuts. "Private Tamama!" he screamed as he raced to save Tamama before he either froze to death or suffocated from the vacuum. But before Dororo could reach his friend, Angol Death grabbed hold of Tamama and created an air bubble around him. She brought the air bubble into her hands and stared at the small Keronian. She smiled as she started speaking in a sinister voice. "So you're the one named Tamama. My sister has said a lot about you, too." she said. Dororo couldn't believe his ears (if he has any...I'm not sure). 'D-Did she say...sister?!' he thought. 'How could someone as sweet and as cheerful as Mois have such a witch as a sibling?'

Angol Death laughed at the unconscious Tamama she held in her air bubble. "I've got big plans for you, Private Tamama!" she said as she took off at full speed toward Pekopon. Giroro saw her take off with Tamama and tried his best to move his robot. But after that powerful blow to the top of it's head, his robot could barely keep itself from falling apart. 'Dammit! I can't move! What does she want with Tamama, anyway?' he thought. Dororo suddenly turned around to bring his attention to the rest of the Angolan army, and his face turned to horror. "Giroro! Look out!" he screamed.

Giroro quickly turned around, only to see over a hundred planet destroyers coming straight for him. He tried to cover his body with his arms in fear, but he was surprised when none of them bothered to attack him. They just flew right by Giroro and Dororo, like they didn't even notice them. One specific Angolan they both noticed was a giant, incredibly buff male one that was in the very center of the fleet. 'Is that the King? He's even bigger than I imagined!' Giroro thought. Even if they had found some magical way to stop the rest of them, it looks like the King is the real danger.

When the last of the Angolans finally passed them, Dororo shouted "DAMN IT ALL!" as he took off at full speed after them. Giroro held out his hand to signal his friend. "Hey! What are you thinking!?" he screamed. Dororo stopped and turned around to face Giroro. "We can't just sit around while they try to destroy the planet! We have to stop them somehow!" he told him.

"What are we supposed to do?! We couldn't even stop one of them! How are we supposed to stop a million! We're no match for them! We should just find everyone we can and leave Pekopon as quickly as possible!" Giroro said back.

"What kind of soldier are you!? Those monsters tried to kill us, and now they have Tamama! They have to die!" Dororo shouted back. Giroro never thought he would hear Dororo say that. Dororo would never kill anyone, not even his enemies. What happened to him? "D-Dororo..." he whispered.

"All those years of putting other's lives over my own! Saving people, even heartless people, from danger. Those monsters that are headed toward Earth have murdered endless races of people all over the universe! Have ended countless lives! If we let them get away with this, they'll just continue to destroy innocent civilians throughout the galaxy! The horror will never end unless we kill them all, here and now! Show THEM how it feels to be slaughtered for fun!" Dororo said with a clear rage in his voice.

Giroro had only one thought in his mind...this wasn't Dororo. Something happened to him, but what? What terrible thing could possibly make Dororo act like this? "Dororo! What's wrong with you!? The Dororo I know would never say these things! Even if they are murderers, you always say that no life is worth taking! Even if they are evil, no one ever has the right to take another's life. Nobody wants to see a race of people die, but you're the one who always says 'the best justice is solved without bloodshed'!" Giroro reminded him.

Dororo just grew angrier at what Giroro was telling him. "I was an idiot back then! I now know the real truth, and I've changed into something stronger because of it! Strength is all that matters in this world! Without it, you'll end up just like the planets these bastards have constantly destroyed! They died because they were weak! Now it's time for someone to become stronger then they are, and put those destroyers in their place! Don't you get it, Giroro?! Becoming the strongest is the only way to survive! If you're not strong enough to protect yourself or what you love, you're better off dead!" Dororo yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Dororo, snap out of it! What would Koyuki think if she heard you saying these things!?" Giroro yelled back.

Her name! The name of the only one who he ever felt that actually loved him. Hearing her name brought back that horrible memory...

_He finally finished digging the hole. His eyes burned like he had just stared at the sun for an hour. But it was because of the tears. He turned to his beloved partner. His family. Laying there, lifeless. A puddle of blood around her head. Dororo felt like puking at the sight, but he knew he had a job to do. He summoned the strength to pick himself up off the ground and walk up to her. Looking down at her face, her eyes and mouth wide open, her skin growing pale from the loss of fluid. Such a horrible way for him to see her. The tears came back, causing his eyes to burn even worse, but Dororo was too distracted by her face to even notice the pain. He slowly shut her eyelids and lifted up her head. _

_With all his strength, he managed to drag her to her grave he dug up for her with his bare hands. He slowly place her in the hole. He stared down at her, feeling a sadness that felt like a thousand trauma switches combined. His hands shook like crazy as he started covering her body up with the dirt. _

_After a few minutes, all that was left to bury was her face. He wanted to see it for as long as he could. He wanted to really admire how beautiful she looked. After all, it would be his last memory he had of it. Finally, excepting that he'll never see it again, he covered her face with the last handful of dirt and stood up. He looked down at her grave, unable to run out of tears. As sad as he was, he still had one final thing to do. Before he buried her, he took her sword and her face mask. He stuck her sword in the center of her grave and placed the mask through the eye hole on top of it. _

_She was gone. His happiness was gone. What did she ever do to deserve this? She was the most wonderful girl to ever live, so polite and kind. What kind of cruel fate would let this happen to her? But it wasn't fate, it was that other assassin. He did this to her! That monster's words were still spinning around in his head. _

_'Why should you waste your strength on those who don't have any place in reality?'_

_She died because she was weaker than him. Because he was stronger, he was able to take her life away. Maybe, that's just the way the world works. If one is weaker than another, they will eventually meet the same fate as she did. It's a cruel reality, but...that's how it works in this world._

_Dororo's pain was beyond his imagination. His best friend...his ONLY friend was gone. He couldn't let her death be in vain. That assassin has to pay for what he's done to her...to him! But the only way for him to pay for what he's done is to experience death himself. But only someone stronger than him could do that. It was at that point, Dororo knew what he had to do. _

_"Koyuki. Thank you for everything. You've shown me the truth. That the only way to survive in this world is to be the strongest! You will not have died for nothing! I'll make this world a better place! I'll make it the most powerful planet in the universe! For you, Koyuki. I'll never..." in the middle of his sentence, he started to cry harder than he had ever cried before. "...I'll never forget you. Good...goodbye...Koy...Koyu..." he fell to his knees and screamed as loud as he could into the sky._

_"KOYUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_

"Dororo!" Giroro yelled, snapping Dororo out of it. Dororo looked back at Giroro, then turned back around to see the Angolans heading toward Earth. He made a promise to her. He would make it the most powerful planet in the universe. He couldn't let it get destroyed, even if it meant fighting off gods. "I'm sorry, Giroro! I have to do this!" Dororo yelled as he chased after the Angolans. "Dororo, wait! Stop! They'll kill you!" Giroro yelled, but Dororo kept on flying. 'Dammit! First having to sneak a fake radar into some freak's pocket. Then having my own brother try to kill me! Now this! Why did this have to happen today!?' thought Giroro as he took off after Dororo.

Still floating around in space, Kululu sat in his robot with his broken glasses, destroyed control panels with sparks flying out around him. He knew how strong they were, so he kind of figured that the God Keron wouldn't be enough. "Looks like I have no choice. This is the one thing I didn't want to be forced to use. Oh well. We're all gonna be killed, anyway." he said as he pulled out a small remote with only one tiny, green button in the center. "Well, the invasion was fun while it lasted." he said as he brought his finger up to the button. "I press."

A green alarm system went off in his lab. The small living creature he cept in a test tube hidden in a secret room below the house (check the end of Chapter 3) was being released! The tube opened and all the liquid poored out onto the floor in a giant wave. The liquid-empty tube just held the small creature inside until the wires ripped apart from it and it fell to the ground. The creature was now free.

It looked like a small Keronian child, but it's body was an emerald green color while it's face was a lime green and it's abdomen was orange. It's mouth was a squiggled line and it's symbol was Kululu's swirl with a tiny dot above it. The two sections at the top of it's head shot off into two different directions, making a V-shape.

It opened it's eyes.

Gohan, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks decided it would be the best move to split up, since the invaders will most likely attack the planet from all directions. They each took their own third of the planet to protect (Goten and Trunks shared their third).

Krillin went off to find Marron and Android 18 to make sure they were safe, and maybe to even ask for their help, while Master Roshi and Yamcha went off to hopefully find their old friends, Tien and Chiaotzu.

Buu flew with Mr. Satan to his daughter's house, where they found Videl sitting in her bed, rubbing her belly in fear. Gohan went to visit his family for the night, but he hadn't come back since. She was starting to get worried when Mr. Satan told her of the situation, which just made her more worried. A swarm of aliens coming to destroy the Earth that might be too powerful to stop, even for Gohan. She wanted to go out there and help Gohan more than anything, but she had to take care of the baby. Videl was due to have the baby this month, so she had to stay down for most of the day to keep her child safe. She hadn't told her father that she had actually been pregnant for eight months, and not five like he thought. She didn't want to worry him, but if she was to be due for birth any day now, she had to tell him at some point. Buu took the liberty of promising to protect Videl and Mr. Satan until the baby was born. And now he had to protect them from the aliens. It was dangerous, but Buu made a promise that he intends to keep.

They could all feel the aliens getting closer and closer. And they could tell just from sensing their presence that they were bad news. They each knew the steaks and prepared themselves for battle, even if it may be their last.

* * *

AHH, POOR DORORO :'( Don't worry, that was just about as depressing as the story's gonna get. There's a big battle coming next chapter, so stay tuned!

(BTW, can you tell what Kululu's creation is yet? A V-shaped head, a green body with an orange abdomen. Sound familiar?)


	10. Chapter 10

LOOOOOONG ASS CHAPTER! Longer than I expected. Probably cause it has 4 FREAKING FIGHT SCENES! JESUS FROG! I'm working way too hard on this crap!

Anyway, I don't own Keroro or Dragon Ball Z. They belong to Akira Toriyama and Mine Yoshizaki.

* * *

CHAPTER 10:

Once they finally arrived, the Angolan army spread itself out over Earth, surrounding the planet's atmosphere. The King of Terror spoke to his daughter before sending the signal that it was okay to attack. "Death, you are the strongest Angolan I know. I hope I can count on you with this special mission I'm assigning you." he told her.

"Of course, daddy. I'll do whatever you say. What's your order?" Angol Death asked with Tamama hidden behind her back, trying to hide him from her father.

"I want whoever killed my precious Mois to die first! But if this Pekoponian really is strong enough to kill someone like your sister, I can't risk letting anymore of my subjects die by their hand. So I need you to go down there, find whoever it is who killed Mois, and kill them before they kill anymore of us. Can I count on you?" he asked.

"Yes, daddy. Anything for our race!" she said. That sinister smile brought itself back to her face. 'Yes! It's about time my father noticed my instinct for killing! This is the happiest day of my life! Mois dies, I get to destroying her home, and now daddy's love will be all mine for doing it! I should've killed that bitch a long time ago!' she thought to herself.

She took off toward the planet's surface, and Vegeta was closest to where she was landing. He could sense her energy getting closer. He could also tell that she was the strongest in the army.

"So, they're sending their best man first, I see. They're making this way too easy!" he said with a laugh as he went into his Super Saiyan form and took off to where she was landing.

Death reached the ground. She jumped off her scythe and her feet touched the dirt below her. She landed in the middle of a rocky field. Just dirt and rocks everywhere she looked. "What a disgusting planet. And it looked so beautiful from above." she said. She spun her scythe up into her hand and pulled the still unconscious Tamama out from behind her back. She whispered into the magical sphere she kept him in. "Find Sargent Keroro. If he wants his Private back, he'll have to get him back from me himself." she whispered into it. The sphere started to float away while she rested her scythe over her shoulder and started walking. "Well, time to start searching."

Suddenly, she heard something come flying toward her from behind. She jumped out of the way, dodging a giant yellow ball of energy. A dozen more balls came flying at her. She jumped around from left to right dodging them, when suddenly they stopped and she felt herself get elbowed in the back of the head.

She stumbled a little bit before she got her balance back and saw what had attacked her. It was a short, muscular man with long, spiky golden hair sticking straight up at least 10 inches in the air. He was wearing some kind of blue colored suit with white gloves and boots. She didn't know what to make of him.

"So, you're the most powerful fighter for that army of bugs surrounding the Earth. I must say, you're not exactly what I pictured." the man said.

She used her scythe as a crutch to keep her balance, since that blow to the head was much more than what she was prepared for. She looked at the man, who seemed so calm. Usually when lifeforms lay their eyes on her, they run in fear. This guy must not be aware of who the Angolans are. "You! Who are you!?" she yelled.

The man pointed his thumb at himself. "I am Vegeta! Prince of all Saiyans." Vegeta said.

"Jeez, you never get tired of saying that, do you?" asked the Narrator. Vegeta turned his head toward the sky.

"HEY! YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH OR ELSE YOU WON'T HAVE A HEAD LEFT TO HIDE UNDER THAT MASK!" Vegeta yelled back, scaring the Narrator off.

"The Saiyans, huh? You mean those disgusting little apes that died almost forty years ago. Interesting. It seems like some of you survived, after all. And the prince, too! Wow! Just so you know, it wouldn't have mattered if that idiot Frieza had destroyed your planet or not. We would've gotten there and destroyed it at some point, anyway. How's it feel to be prince of a dead pile of monkeys?" Death said back, which Vegeta DID NOT take a liking to.

He charged up his energy and flew to her at full force. She pole vaulted with her scythe over his assault and attempted to stab him in the back. She brought her scythe down and Vegeta caught the end of it with his bare hand. He ripped her scythe out of her hand and threw it over the mountains. She kicked him in the back of the head and ran off after it. Vegeta rubbed the back of his head and raced after her. He reached out his hand and shot an energy beam at her, but she formed her space barrier around herself, blocking the attack. Vegeta then disappeared and reappeared behind her, shooting another one and getting her in the back. She went flying and crashing into one of the mountains. Vegeta floated into the air and reached out his palm.

"Big Bang Attack!" he yelled as a giant blue ball of energy shot out of his palm, destroying the mountain and everything a mile around it. The smoke cleared, and everything on the ground was turned to burnt rubble. He searched around for her, but couldn't sense her anywhere. Then he felt a huge surge of energy coming from behind him. He quickly turned around, only to get slammed in the head with the top of Angol Death's scythe. He screamed in pain as Death flew up to him and wrapped the end of her scythe around his head, ready to cut his head off. But Vegeta grabbed a hold of it and threw her over his head. She spun herself back around and charged up at him again. She slammed her scythe into his stomach, causing him to spit out blood. He growled from the pain and kneed her in the chin. She screamed as well before Vegeta gave her three more punches to the leg, chest and head. She crashed into the ground head-first before Vegeta threw another energy blast at her. She quickly deflected it with her scythe and pulled her self back up. She flew back up to him and swung her scythe in every direction, making Vegeta swerve around as fast as he could, trying to dodge the edge of it from stabbing him. But it was in vain. The scythe stabbed him right in his left arm. He screamed as loud as he could as she smiled a sick smile at his painful cry. She ripped it from his arm and spun herself around, attempting to stab his other arm. But Vegeta's right hand caught her scythe before the attack could hurt him. He held on to the scythe with all his strength. She tried pulling it from his grip, but he was too strong. He picked up his leg and kicked her back down to the ground below. He attempted to break her scythe in half over his knee, but just ended up hurting his own leg. She giggled at the Prince's stupidity as she got back on her feet.

'He's strong. It's about time I got myself a worthy challenge.' she thought as she jumped off the ground, flew up to him and head-butted him. He fell backwards as she got hold of her scythe again. She charged at him with it, brought it up behind her back, ready to cut him in half. But he kicked the end of the scythe away from himself as she brought it down. He punched her in the side of the head before grabbing her leg and throwing her into another mountain. She fell to the ground, badly bruised and having trouble moving. Vegeta smiled down at her and started laughing.

"Hmhmhmhm. HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH! Don't tell me you're already done. I've just started warming up." he said. She sneered up at him as she turned her scythe back into a cellphone.

'What the hell? What's she doing, now?' he thought as she started dialing. When she was done, she brought the phone up to her ear. "Hello, daddy? It's Death." she said to her father.

"Yes? How's the search going?" he asked.

"Well, daddy. I found him! And he's tougher than I thought. But it's fine, I think I can distract him. You tell the rest of the Angolans it's okay to attack. I'll take care of this guy while you guys take care of the planet." she whispered, trying to not let Vegeta hear her.

"Are you sure?" the King asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Don't let me drag down the mission. Tell them to attack the planet now!" she told her father again before hanging up.

"Death? DEATH?!" he yelled, but no answer. The King looked down over the planet, wondering if he should do what his daughter wants. It's dangerous on this planet with such a powerful opponent living on it. But if Death says she can handle it, the King had to trust her. The King reached out his arm.

"MY SUBJECTS! THE TIME IS NOW! ATTACK!" the King yelled out, and all the Angolans flew down to the planet at once.

"NOOOO!" Dororo shouted as he finally caught up with them. He took out his robot's giant ninja star and threw it at the King. His messenger turned around and saw the star fly towards his leader's head.

"My lord! Look out!" he yelled as the King quickly turned his head and yanked the ninja star right out of the air. Dororo stood still in fear as Giroro quickly caught up with him.

"Dororo! Stop! We have to get out of here! We can't beat them!" he yelled before he noticed the fleet of planet destroyers already heading toward Pekopon's surface.

'CRAP! How are we supposed to stop them now!?' he thought. Pekopon was about to be destroyed right in front of him. Along with...with...

"NATSUMIIIIIII!" Giroro screamed as he charged after the fleet of Angolans. He would never forgive himself if he let her die, even if she liked Saburo or Gohan better. He will always protect her, no matter what.

'Natsumi...' he thought. '...if you die...I die, too!'

Giroro raced toward Pekopon with Dororo following closely behind. The messenger tried to stop them, but the King grabbed his arm before his messenger was able to chase after them.

"Don't worry. They're no threat. They couldn't even handle my daughter. What chance do they have against all of us combined?" the King told him while shaking his head. His messenger understood and stayed put.

'Here they come!' Gohan thought as he felt their powers getting closer. He went into his Mystic form and prepared himself for battle.

"They're coming! You ready, Goten!?" Trunks yelled. Goten nodded as they both turned Super Saiyan.

Master Roshi and Yamcha froze when they felt the aliens coming toward them. "Crap! Looks like we're out of time!" Yamcha said while sweating like a pig. Master Roshi didn't fright. He'd been through plenty of fights he knew he couldn't win in his time. He'd been training for a time like this his whole life. His shirt suddenly ripped off as his muscles grew ten times in size, causing Yamcha to flinch in surprise.

"Alright! Let's get ready!" Roshi said to his wet-pants wearing student.

Krillin finally found 18 and Marron. They were driving to the store in their new car when Krillin pulled them over and told them what was going on. 18 couldn't sense energy like her husband, so this worried her. She got Marron out of the car and flew into the air with her daughter in her arms back to the house. Krillin was about to follow her, but he suddenly noticed that the aliens started moving again. They were getting closer to the Earth, very fast. He couldn't take on one of them by himself...let alone fifty. But if it was to protect his wife and daughter, he knew he didn't have a choice. 18 stopped flying when she noticed Krillin standing there, looking up into the sky with fear in his eyes.

"Krillin! What is it?" she yelled to him. Krillin turned around to face her.

"Listen! You have to get Marron to a safe place as fast as you can! I have to stay here!" he told her in a voice more serious than he had ever talked to her in. 18 didn't want to leave him alone with whatever was coming, but then she felt her daughter hug her as tight as she could.

"Mommy. Is daddy okay?" she asked in such an adorable voice that it made 18 almost weep. She stared at Krillin for a few seconds, still giving her the same serious expression, then turned back to her scared daughter.

"Yes, sweetie. Daddy's going to be fine." she promised Marron as she flew off with her back to the house, leaving Krillin to fight the monsters alone. Krillin looked back up into the sky, ready to take whatever was coming to him.

'It sure would've been helpful if 18 was hear, but I can't let her get hurt. Otherwise, she'll probably blame me and have me take care of Marron while she sat in her bed all day, recovering and treating me like a slave.' he thought as he imagined 18 pushing him around with a cast on her leg, making him do all the chores and take care of Marron by himself. 'Oh, why me?'

Buu looked up into the sky as well. "Hey, Satan! Big aliens coming here fast!" he yelled to Mr. Satan from on top of the roof. Mr. Satan was sitting with Videl, making sure to get her whatever she needed. He had to keep her and her baby away from those monsters.

"Alright, Buu! Teach those meanies a lesson!" Mr. Satan yelled back.

"Buu will!" Buu assured him as the Angolans were finally close enough to Earth that they could be seen from the ground.

Gohan looked up into the sky as three tiny dots appeared in the distance. He flew up off the ground and headed towards them. Getting a little closer, Gohan could see that it was three Angolan women he was heading towards, each one about the same level of strength. When the three Angolans saw him approaching they stopped where they were and pulled out their spears.

"What's that tiny man doing?" the first Angolan asked.

"Don't know. Let's have some fun with him!" the third one said. The other three agreed as they all picked up speed. The three Angolans were now standing face to face with Gohan.

"Listen, I don't want to fight you! If you leave now then nobody gets hurt." Gohan told them. The three Angolans just giggled at his proposal.

"You hear that, girls? He thinks he can actually hurt us." the third one said to her friends.

"Well, then. Let's see how long he can last before he starts crying." the second one said as all three Angolans attacked at once. Gohan blocked two of their spears with his fists, but the third got him in the back of the head. Gohan's breathe was knocked out as the second one attempted to hit him again. But Gohan swerved out of the way before she got him and knocked her to the ground. The third one appeared behind him and swung her spear at his head. Gohan's hand caught it and he elbowed her in the stomach, sending her flying backwards. The first Angolan then snuck up on Gohan and speared him in the arm. Gohan grabbed his arm in pain as she over flew to his right side and hit him again, this time in the cheek. One of Gohan's teeth was knocked out of his mouth as he suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind her back, shock waving her into a small lake which was near where they were fighting. She flew out of the lake, dripping with water and breathing deeply from the hit. The two other Angolans also got themselves back up. They floated around him, making a circle around Gohan, who didn't let his guard down for a second.

"Wow! You are strong! This is gonna be fun." the second Angolan said. The third Angolan turned to her friend.

"Say, I have an idea. He's such a strong, bold, handsome man, isn't he? How about whoever knocks him out first gets to have their way with him?" she suggested.

"Oooh, I like that idea!" the first Angolan said. Gohan couldn't let up, even for a second. They were each equally strong, so taking on three of them wasn't gonna be easy. They all attacked him at once again, this time with a barrage of spear attacks. Gohan did his best to block the attacks with his own barrage of punches, but eventually one of the spears got him in the chest. His breathe was knocked out again as the two other Angolans knocked him in the shoulder and in the face, sending him crashing into the grass field below him. He laid there on his back, already tired. But he had to keep trying, or else these witches would destroy the Earth. He pulled himself off of the ground and got in position to attack with his best move.

"KAAAAAA...MEEEEEEE..." he yelled as a blue energy ball formed between his hands. The three Angolan women got ready to attack again when they saw two more dots coming from the sky. Gohan stopped when he sensed them coming and looked to where the girls were looking. He saw two more aliens heading his way. Great...more of them.

"Hey, girls! Need a hand?" one of the two male Angolans asked. The girls sighed.

"I guess our game is over. Too bad. We hadn't even started to get serious yet." the first one said, which surprised Gohan.

'What? You mean they were just getting started? Oh man! How tough can they even be?' he thought to himself as the Kamehameha started to burn between his palms. He had to release it.

"...HAAAAA...MEEEEEE..."

"Hey, girls! This guy giving you trouble?" the second male Angolan asked.

"Actually, we were having a good time with this guy until you had to come in and ruin it!" the third Angolan women yelled at the two idiot men. The men shrugged it off and turned their attention to Gohan.

"This guy? HA! He doesn't look too tough. Step aside!" the first Angolan man said as he floated to the front of the group, ready to take Gohan on by himself. Gohan got angry and the Kamehameha wave grew bigger because of it. He let it go with everything he had.

"...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled as a massive wave of blue light fired out of his hands. The male Angolan reached out his arms to stop the Kamehameha. The attack hit his hands head on as a huge, blue explosion was created from the impact. Everyone covered their eyes from the light as the ground started furiously shaking and the wind from the blast blew dirt and grass everywhere at once. It was like the world's worst hurricane until the explosion stopped and the smoke finally cleared. The male Angolan was still floating in the air with burning hands and growling from the pain. But no other part of his body seemed to be affected. Gohan stood on shock at the Angolan's strength.

'But...that was a full power Kamehameha! He took the attack full force! And it didn't even leave a mark? What are we even up against here?' he thought as the male Angolan stopped panting and started laughing out loud.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! See!? This guy's all bark! We can take him out, easily!" he said. He started laughing at the top of his voice, when suddenly he stopped laughing and started aching. Everyone looked at him with weird faces as he started aching louder and louder. When all of a sudden, blood started spewing out of his shoulders and his arms just fell right off.

All the force from the Kamehameha was too much for him. The impact of the attack was all absorbed by his arms, which couldn't handle all the power that Gohan had given out. The other male Angolan stood in horror at his friend as the three Angolan women just laughed.

"Who's all bark now? HAHAHAHAHAH!" the first Angolan said. Gohan couldn't believe they were laughing at a guy who had been hurt so badly like that. But he couldn't lose focus now. He still had a lot more hell to go through.

Goten and Trunks also saw Angolans coming there way, so they got ready to fight as well. Since they could also sense power levels like Gohan and Vegeta, they knew how strong each one of them was. There's no way two normal Super Saiyans like them would stand a chance. Which left them with only one option.

"Ready, Goten!?" Trunks asked as he stood six paces, side by side of Goten.

"Heck yeah! Let's do it!" Goten yelled back while they both put out there arms away from each other. They slowly brought them inwards over their heads and quickly spread them apart again.

"FUUUUUU...sion..." they said in unison as they leaned their torsos over so that they were slanted towards each other. "HA!"

The tip of their fingers touched and there was a huge flash of light. When the light dimmed down, only one boy was standing in their place. "ALRIGHT! THE LONG AWAITED APPEARANCE!" Gotenks said while a powerful golden aura illuminated from his body. He looked up towards the aliens and gave them a tiny smile.

"So, how many of them are there?" he said as he pointed up to each one and started counting. "One, two, three, four, five, six...SIX? Ahhh, is that it?" he said with disappointment. "Oh well."

"SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZE ATTACK!" he shouted as his mouth started to puff up. Six big, white fluff balls came out of his mouth. The balls popped their heads out of their necks and six ghosts that looked exactly like Gotenks were created. "Alright, let's get this show on the road! Go up there and blow them to smithereens" Gotenks told his ghost clones. The ghosts stretched out their bodies as they took off into the air, laughing like a bunch of hyenas on helium.

"Da heck are those?" one of the Angolans said as he pointed out the bunch of tiny white dots coming toward them. None of the other Angolans had any idea what they were either.

"Just try and ignore them. Remember, we have a job to do!" another Angolan said, and the other five agreed. But suddenly, the white dots started to get bigger and bigger. They eventually realized that these things were attacking them. They lifted up their spears, ready to destroy whatever they were. As they got closer, one of them noticed that the white balls had heads and faces! The others gagged at the gross little creatures, but their disgust was cut short when one of them attacked the Angolan in the front. He held out his spear and knocked the ghost right on the head. The ghost couched from the hit, and then started to glow. Before anyone could react, there was a massive explosion. The Angolan that was hit cried out in pain as the one behind him turned to the other four.

"Hey, guys! Whatever you do, don't touch them! They explode on impact!" he shouted, but the other five ghost attacked the rest of the aliens before they could react. Gotenks looked up and there were five massive explosions in the sky. He giggled at the sight and started scratching under his nose.

"Everyone falls for that trick! Man, I wouldn't be surprised if it turned out to be the greatest move in fighting history!" he said to himself. His gloating was cut short when he saw that the smoke had cleared and all the attack had done was ruffle up some of the aliens' hair. Gotenks stared blankly at them before his face gave a nervous look. "Oh, wow. You'd think that would at least make them dizzy." he said as the Angolans searched the ground for whatever had created the ghosts. Then one of them noticed Gotenks standing below and staring up at them.

"Hey, that kid down there! I bet he sent them!" he yelled as he pointed toward Gotenks. The other Angolans looked at him and soon noticed that the kid's head looked similar to the heads of the ghost.

"Yeah, it must've been him! Well, how about a little payback!" screamed one of the Angolans as he charged down at the boy while the other four followed. But the sixth stayed where he was and tried to stop his comrades.

"Stop! We have a job to do, remember! We can't be wasting our time with punk kids!" he yelled, but the rest of his team didn't listen. Gotenks saw them coming for him and quickly turned Super Saiyan 3.

"Fine! I guess it's dance time!" he shouted before taking a short pause and face palming. "Oh, man! That wasn't very good! Come on, Gotenks! What's something else cool you can say?" But his thinking was cut off by one of the Angolans spinning there spear around above his head. Gotenks jumped out of the way before he slammed his spear into the ground, creating a giant crater under him. Gotenks looked down at the crater before being greeted by another spear in the forehead. He screamed in pain as another one snuck up behind him and swung his spear at the boy, who ducked down just in time and kicked the guy in the shin, causing the alien to fall back in agony. Gotenks landed on his feet and was surrounded by the other four Angolans. Gotenks stared at the aliens and gave them each a crooked smile. He straitened his knees and cracked his knuckles. "Alright, guys! You hit me once, but that was it! Now get ready for the biggest butt-whoopin of your lives!" Gotenks assured them.

Garuru, Pururu, Taruru and Zoruru (that's a lot of 'ruru's) didn't notice the Angolans that were attacking Earth. They were too busy flying as fast as they could to the Hinata house. "Alright! Kululu's not in his lab right now! Let's just get to the house, find our ship, and get out of here!" Garuru ordered to his platoon, who all agreed that was the best thing to do.

Once they reached the house, they made there way through the maze under the basement until they finally found Kululu's lab. When they walked in, it turned out Garuru was right. Kululu wasn't in his lab. So they quickly turned on all the lights and searched for their ship, eventually finding it. Garuru jumped into the ship from the opening in the ship's ceiling, only to find out Tororo wasn't there.

"Tororo! TORORO!" he yelled, hoping to get an answer if Tororo was still in the lab somewhere, most likely being tortured by Kululu for that freak's amusement. But when he got no answer, the platoon started to get worried.

"Lieutenant! I found a note from Sargent Major Kululu!" Taruru said to his leader, who ran as fast as he could to where Taruru was. Taruru was in the ship. Garuru leaped down into the ship and found what Taruru was talking about. There was a note on the seat where Tororo was supposed to be sitting. Garuru yanked the note out of Taruru's hand and started reading...

**Dear Garuru Platoon...**

**If you're reading this, you're inside my lab right now and are probably wondering where your friend Tororo is. First, get out of my lab! Second...well, long story short, something very inconvenient came up and it might put the safety of Pekopon and my job in danger. But as it turns out, my platoon isn't doing so well at the moment, so I had to barrow your teammate for a while to help me fight off this little problem. I hope this isn't a bother.**

**But seeing as to how strong this problem is, I find it highly unlikely that any of us will survive this. So if you are reading this, there's a slight possibility that both me and your friend are already dead. If so, then I guess I'll see you assholes in hell!**

**Follow me on Twitter currylover38**

**Sincerely, Sargent Major Kululu**

**P.S. KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU KUKUKUKUKU-KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU!**

Garuru tore the letter to pieces and threw the bits above his head in anger. He screamed out loud and fell to his knees, punching the ground with his fist. The other platoon members didn't know what to say. Garuru is always the one who makes sure to keep calm in situations like this. They had never seen Garuru this upset before. It was after a few moments of silence that Garuru spoke in a voice that sounded like he was crying.

"I let myself get tricked by some idiot inventor! I almost kill my own brother over nothing! Now, I've lost one of my men!" he screamed as Pururu could see tears running down his face. He spoke again after a few seconds, but this time he was whispering. "This is my fault. I'm a terrible platoon leader."

A light appeared on Garuru's back. It looked like a giant X. Taruru pointed it out before anyone else could tell him. "Sir, there's something glowing on your back." he said, surprising Garuru.

"What!? What is it!?" he yelled, but know one knew what it was. Suddenly, Zoruru flinched a bit before immediately turning around.

"What the hell is that?!" he yelled. Everyone turned around to see what he was looking it. There was a small, green Keronian standing there, staring at them with it's crescent shaped eyes. No one moved when they saw it, but then Zoruru noticed the Keronian had the same X mark that Garuru had on his back, and that it was glowing brighter each second. Was this thing taking energy from Garuru somehow? Zoruru wasn't gonna stand around to find out.

"Zoruru Slash!" he yelled as a beam of light shot out of his re-attached metal arm's blade. The green Keronian disappeared for a split second and reappeared behind the attack, dodging it. Zoruru stood there in shock.

'That attack was as fast as light. How could it have dodged it?' he thought as he suddenly felt a pain in his stomach. Looking down, he saw the green Keronain had ran up to him and punched him in the stomach faster than Zoruru could even see. The other platoon members stood there in horror as the Keronain removed it's fist from Zoruru's stomach and he fell face first to the ground.

"Zoruru!" Pururu yelled as she pulled out a giant pink syringe and ran towards the Keronian. She plucked him in the top of the head with it and it started to glow rainbow colors.

"Insert Cleansing Energy!" she shouted as she pressed down on the syringe, releasing all the cleansing energy into his brain. The green Keronian didn't bother to repel it, he just absorbed it all. When the shot was gone, the green Keronian stood there motionless. 'Did it work?' she thought. Suddenly, the Keronian grabbed hold of her arm and threw her into the wall, knocking her out. Her shot didn't effect it's spirit at all. "Pururu!" Taruru yelled as he ran up to the Keronian, ready to fight.

Garuru was almost out of strength. He could barely keep himself up anymore. 'I'm sorry, platoon. I...I failed.' was his last thought before the last drop of his energy was gone. He fell to the ground and the glowing X on his back disappeared.

The X on the green Keronian's head disappeared as well as Taruru created a giant energy ball between his hands. "MEGA TARURU BALL!" he shouted as he threw the attack at the Keronian, who continued to keep the same expressionless face as it placed two of its fingers on its forehead. An electric shock zapped around its fingers a few times before it extended its fingers out and finally spoke its first words.

"Makankosappo!" it said as two beams of yellow light shot out of its fingers. One went straight while the other coiled around it. The attack shot straight through the Taruru ball, piercing it and destroying it. The attack then went for Taruru, who shot his Taruru Genocide out of his eyes and clashed with the energy wave. Eventually, both attacks outmatched each other and were destroyed during the clash. Taruru coughed from all the smoke when he noticed the Keronian child disappeared. He looked around for it when Zoruru yelled out "Taruru! Above you!"

Taruru looked up, and the green Keronian was floating above him, without any flying equipment. Taruru couldn't believe his eyes, and it didn't help when a giant sniper rifle suddenly appeared in the Keronian's hands. That made Taruru speechless. "But...that's..." he said as he noticed it was using Garuru's sniper! 'But...only high-ranked, experienced Keronain shooters can use those! How did this thing...?" his thought was interrupted by the Keronian firing a shot from the sniper at the ceiling above Taruru. Two seconds later, a huge chunk of the ceiling fell from the sky and landed on Taruru's head, knocking him out.

"Taruru! That's it!" Zoruru shouted as he jumped from the ground and caught the green Keronain off guard. He flew up behind the child and used his blade to cut the Keronian straight in half.

The two pieces fell to the ground as Zoruru landed on his feet, breathing deeply from the pain of the blow the Keronian had given him earlier. He stared down at the dismembered creature. "You were extremely powerful for something so small. I wonder what other strange things that psychopath Kululu has hidden in this place." he said as he walked over to help Garuru up. But in the middle of walking, he heard a strange noise coming from where the dead Keronian's body was lying. He turned himself around to see the lower half of the child was still moving. Zoruru gagged in disgust from the sight, but not before almost losing his mind when the thing's legs jumped up off the ground, standing straight up. For the first time since his memories from when he was a child, Zoruru was actually experiencing fear. It felt terrible. He was a cold-blooded killer, and he was shaking in fear over some weird creation that no doubt that maniac Kululu made just for the hell of it. But either way, he was scared. The creatures body started making a grumbling sound as its new body, arms and head ripped out of it's dismembered bottom half. Zoruru couldn't even comply with what he just saw. 'This thing can regrow it's body?!' he thought to himself. Zoruru started to step backwards in fear as the green Keronian charged toward him and punched him in the chin, sending him flying through the wall. Zoruru couldn't even move after a punch like that, and soon found himself unconscious.

The child stood there in the almost destroyed lab, surrounded by the entire Garuru platoon, all knocked out and in pain from the child's attacks. The green Keronian looked around at the almost dead platoon and then stared up into the sky. It started resonating...

"SERUSERUSERUSERUSERUSERUSERUSERUSERUSERU!"

Meanwhile, in space, Tororo sat in his broken robot, floating uncontrollably through space. He felt dizzy and was badly injured after the attack by Angol Death. 'Uh...I hate this job.' he thought, hoping that he would just die where he was. But nope! Kululu found him a few seconds later. Tororo saw him coming and cried out in fear. He fell to his knees and begged for mercy. "Please! No more! Just kill me already! That's all I want! Just please...NO MORE LAUGHING!" he screamed, but got no response from Kululu. Tororo wondered why that monster wasn't laughing at his pain, until Kululu finally spoke to him.

"Normally I would be amused by that. But I'm not in the jolliest of moods right now. You and I have to get back to my lab, now! I've just released something very dangerous from there and if I can't control it, I don't know what it will do." Kululu said without laughing, indicating that this time, he was being serious. "There's only one way for me to control it, but it's hidden back at my laboratory. So we have to hurry! Otherwise, we might have a problem on our hands even worse than the destroyers!" he explained.

Tororo shivered at the thought. 'Something...WORSE!?'

* * *

What's going to happen next?! Find out...NEXT TIME!

Also, I've decided to name Kululu's creation Seruru (セルル).

( watch?v=n8G4haHlyBc)?

NO! NOT THAT SERURU! Seruru as in the Japanese name for Cell from DBZ (Seru)! Yeah, the name's already been taken, but so's every other goddamn Keronian name in the universe!


	11. Chapter 11

OK, I'll admit it. The point of a crossover is to take characters from two different franchises and put them all in one scenario. By splitting up the characters, it feels like I'm writing two different stories. Separating everyone was probably the DUMBEST thing I could've done for this story. Almost as dumb as making Natsumi have a crush on Gohan...

...oh wait...

DAMMIT! I've screwed up this story SO BAD! Well, as of now, I plan to work on fixing this story back up. Starting with bringing all the characters back together. I'm going to use the next few chapters to un-separate everyone, making this actually feel like a crossover again. Also, just so you know, this will NOT be a NatsuGohan story! THAT would be dumber than dumb! So everything that's wrong with this story, I plan to fix.

Finally, I don't own Keroro or Dragon Ball Z. All rights belong to their respected owners. Now, let's continue...

* * *

CHAPTER 11:

Kululu's still functioning robot flew back to Pekopon at full speed, carrying Tororo's busted up robot in its left hand. He had to get to Pekopon as fast as he could, or else who knows what'll happen.

"Tell me again why I have to go with you!" Tororo yelled. Kululu turned on his mic that could speak from robot to robot. "Would you rather lay there and die out in the middle of nowhere space?" Kululu asked him. There was no answer. "...Well?"

"Thinking it over!" Tororo yelled back. Kululu got angry and let go of Tororo's robot, sending him flying off into open space. Tororo screamed. "OK! OK! I'LL GO WITH YOU!"

Kululu raced back and once again grabbed a hold of his robot and started flying back to Pekopon. A lot of things were going through his mind. He should've probably waited to release it. At least until it was an absolute emergency. Kululu still remembered the day it began...

_"Kululu!" Keroro shouted from outside his lab. Kululu was sitting in his chair, eating some curry and watching this morning's footage of Aki taking a shower (or as Kululu calls it, 'The greatest combination ever!'). He quickly put his things away as his Sargent came running in. "Kululu, I know this is all of a sudden, but do you think you can make something that'll be stronger than anything else in the universe?" Keroro asked, which Kululu didn't see coming._

_"That's a pretty big order, don't you think?" Kululu replied. Keroro squinted his eyes. _

_"Yes, I know. But you've made so many powerful things in the past. Things that put regular Keronian technology to shame! Thinking it over, I realized what a great inventor you are! And so, Sargent Major Kululu, I hear by give you the order to make the strongest, greatest, most powerful thing you could possibly make!" Keroro yelled while pointing at his Sargent Major. Kululu spun around on his chair._

_"Kukukuku! I'll see what I can do. But of course, there's no guarantee..." he took a short pause to build suspense. "...that this won't backfire right in our little froggy faces." he finished. Keroro looked at him blankly and then laughed what he said right off. _

_"Oh, I'm sure you've got it under control. After all, you are the smartest person I know." Keroro said, which Kululu knew was true. "But just in case, maybe you shouldn't tell the rest of my platoon of this order I've given you. Knowing Tamama, Giroro and...what's his face, they'll probably think it's too extreme of me to tell you to do this."_

_"Well, of course they'll think it's extreme. That's because it is!" Kululu said. "But if you really want something that badly, I think I can come up with it in about...oh, I'd say...two years."_

_Keroro's heart sank. "Two...TWO YEARS?!" Keroro shouted back. Kululu spun himself back around. "Do you want it to be the most powerful thing I can make or not?" he asked him, which made Keroro sweat. He had to wait two years for this new weapon?! Natsumi might crush their entire mission by then! But if it meant eventually controlling the greatest weapon ever created..._

_"Alright, Kululu! I trust you'll do me proud." Keroro waved goodbye as he left the room. When Kululu was done with his curry and his video, he got to work with this new creation the Sargent ordered. _

_It took about a week of constant hacking, but eventually, he found some ten year old blueprints that were around before they even went to Pekopon. For some kind of unstoppable android called 'Cell'. Kululu was intrigued by this find and quickly went to work copying down the blueprints._

_He later used his knowledge to hack into HQ's data base. There he found hundreds of blueprints to super powered weapons in the Keron army that had either already been invented, were going to be invented, or were thrown away for being too dangerous. But for the first few hours of searching, all Kululu found was blueprints for dumb junk that he could make in less than a day. Until...he found something VERY interesting. The old blueprints for the Kiruru Dot (the Keron Army's new and improved version of the ancient and forbidden Keronain weapon called the Kiruru). He remembered his platoon had received the first Kiruru Dot when HQ sent it to replace them for the invasion of Pekopon a while back. He remembered how it used people's emotions to turn them against each other, taking energy from them and making itself grow. That would be a nice extra for his new creation. He copied down the blueprints for the Kiruru Dot as well. After finding out what he wanted to make, he quickly got to work._

_He spent months down in his laboratory working on this thing, spending all his free time working to perfect it. The perfect mixture of two unstoppable monsters. The Kiruru and the one called Cell. It was at that moment, he thought up its name. 'Seruru'. It would be his greatest creation, just as his Sargent envisioned. _

'Keroro gave me the order to make this thing. So at least I know that if it does blow up in my face, I can always just blame the Sargent.' he thought.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Buu was busy protecting Mr. Satan and Videl from the Angol people. At first it was just two, but soon more and more showed up. Soon, he was facing off against ten Angolans at once. They were giving him the hardest fight of his life. One of them almost crushed the house with their spear, but Buu jumped in it's way just in time. The impact of the spear blew him to pieces. Mr. Satan and Videl screamed in horror before Buu thankfully regenerated his body. He turned to Satan and Videl.

"You both go now! Buu hold off meanies!" Buu said. Mr. Satan didn't want to leave Buu alone with these beasts, but he had to get his daughter out of there as quickly as possible. He nodded to Buu, helped Videl up off her bed and walked her to the car. They both got in as fast as they could and pulled out of the driveway. Mr. Satan was about to step on it, but he couldn't with his pregnant daughter in the car. He had to drive slowly for her safety. Mr. Satan drove past and yelled to his friend through the window.

"Thanks, Buu! I owe you one!" he yelled before driving away. Buu felt better knowing that they were both safe, but he couldn't say the same about himself.

The other Angolans were getting tired of fighting this guy. How are they supposed to kill him if he comes back every time they blow him to pieces? Then one of the Angolans had an idea. He turned to his team.

"Hey, guys! Let's attack this guy with all our Hellmagedons all at once. There's no way we'll be able to come back from that!" he suggested. The other nine agreed and they formed a circle above Buu. Buu looked up, watching them float above them, knowing what they were up to. They all started twirling their spears above their heads at once.

"FINAL HELLMAGEDON! 1/1!" they all shouted as they flew down towards Buu in one unstoppable attack. Buu scowled up at the aliens and put his arms out forward. The Angolans were about to finish him when suddenly, Buu fired an immense bluish green beam at them (the attack Buu used on Gohan the first time they fought). The Angolans panicked as they were all engulfed by the attack, which seconds later turned into several separate balls of energy. Each ball held one of the Angolans on it as they each went soaring with the balls Buu had created back into space.

Buu smiled when he saw that he had won the battle, but then he counted the balls and found out there were only nine. Where was the tenth alien?

Videl shivered in fear as she looked up at the monster that had destroyed their car. Now they were in the middle of the street, about to be crushed by some unknown alien. She was worried they were gonna die when her father suddenly got up on his feet and stood in front of her, spreading out his arms to protect her and her baby.

"I'm warning you! I'm the strongest man on Earth! That's right! A real World Champion! You don't wanna mess with me!" Mr. Satan tried to intimidate the alien, but he just laughed at the poor man's desperation.

"HAHAH! World champion, huh?! Then why have your pink friend take us all on by himself?" The tenth Angolan said. Mr. Satan started to sweat up. 'Why am I trying to be brave?' he thought. 'I'm no match for these aliens! I'm just gonna get myself killed! I don't wanna die yet!' he continued to remind himself in his head, but his body didn't move at all. He had to protect Videl! If that meant giving up his life, he would gladly do it.

"Suit yourself!" the Angolan said as he lifted up his spear, ready to crush the man where he stood. Mr. Satan closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow.

"DAD! NO!" Videl screamed as the alien brought his spear down toward her father.

"TRI-BEAM HA!" a voice yelled in the distance as the alien suddenly went tumbling backwards into the ground. Mr. Satan opened his eyes, astonished that he was still alive. He turned around, where he saw the three-eyed man that Goku was friends with, standing on a small hill above them. He looked down at Videl and Mr. Satan and smiled.

"You guys all right?" he asked. Videl and Mr. Satan nodded at once, happy to see that he had been there to save them. The Angolan got back on his feet.

"YOU BASTARD! I don't know who you are, but you'll pay for that!" he yelled as he spun his spear around again. Tien put his hands back together into a triangle shape. He aimed for the alien.

"HELLMAGEDDON! 1/2000!" he yelled as he charged toward Tien with the spear. Tien prepared himself.

"HAAAA!" Tien shouted as a powerful energy blast shot the Angolan in the head, knocking him backwards. Tien continued to barrage him with the attack as Mr. Satan helped Videl off the ground.

"Come on! We better get out of here!" he said. Videl nodded and they walked as fast as they could away from the fight. Not sure of where to go, but anywhere was better than there.

Back at Goku's house, Chichi sat down and poured herself some tea. She was wondering what was taking them so long. The sun was already going down. It usually takes them just a few hours to find the dragonballs. Why were they gone so long? She was starting to worry when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and answered it, and there was a women standing there she had never met before. She was looking down on a piece of written paper when Chichi opened the door. She had white pants, a red biker jacket and gloves, a giant pony-tail and tiny glasses. She looks up and smiles at Chichi.

"Hi, I'm Aki. You're husband called me yesterday and asked me if he could take my kids with your family and go scavenger hunting, and I said yes. He told me to come to this address when it was time for them to go home. So are they back yet?"

The battle with the Angolans wasn't going well for anyone. Taking on five Angolans was taking it's toll on Gohan. They were stronger than he remembered when he was fighting Mois. He tried his best to not seriously hurt any of them, but that just made it harder. His kindness was getting in the way. He had already knocked out the two male ones, but he didn't want to hurt any of the women, even though they were the worst of all. He had taken more blows from their spears than he could count. His body was aching all over, but he had to keep fighting. It wasn't until the second Angolan got him in the jaw with her spear that he gave in to the pain. All his bones were almost broken and every part of his body stung like hell. He fell to the ground, exhausted and out of strength. The three Angolan women surrounded him and smiled. The second one stepped forward.

"Whelp, it looks like I won! This guy's mine!" she said as she got ready to do as she pleased with Gohan. He struggled to get up, but his arms were in so much pain, he couldn't move. Then out of nowhere, he heard a young girl scream.

"GOHAN!" she yelled. Gohan turned his head to see it was the pink haired girl from before.

"What are you doing here?! It's too dangerous!" he shouted to Natsumi, who stopped where she was and looked down at him. She couldn't believe they had beaten him so badly. The other Angolans scowled at the sight of her.

"Who the hell is she?" the first one asked. "How does she know this guy?" asked the second one. The third one picked up her spear and walked closer to her. Gohan had to get up. He used all his strength to lift his body up with his arms, but the second Angolan placed the end of her spear on his back, pinning him down. "Hold on there, big boy! You're still mine! I'm not letting you get away!" she told him.

Gohan was unable to move. How was he supposed to help the girl. He saw the Angolan walk up to her with her spear in hand. He had to think of something fast!

Natsumi didn't move. She was too scared. A female alien with the same clothes and spear that Mois had, and was obviously evil after what she saw this women did to Gohan, walking towards her with death in her eyes. Natsumi didn't know what to do. She couldn't run, she couldn't fight back, she was powerless to do anything to save both Gohan and herself. The Angolan's shadow passed over her as Natsumi closed her eyes, just waiting to be killed.

"NATSUMI!" She heard a familiar voice call to her from the sky. She opened her eyes and looked up, seeing Giroro's robot flying in at full speed. "Giroro?!" she shouted, catching the other Angolan's attention. They all looked up at the robot and Gohan saw opportunity. He kicked the Angolan lady's legs into the air while she was distracted and leaped off the ground. He kicked the second Angolan in the head and she went soaring into her friend. The two flew backwards from the kick and knocked into the third Angolan.

"STRIKE!" the narrator screamed. Giroro's robot planted its feet on the ground and the top of it opened up, revealing Giroro. Natsumi ran over to him. "Giroro? What are you...?"

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Natsumi! I promise my life on it." he said to her, which about a quarter of a second later he regretted. Natsumi stared oddly at Giroro before Gohan limped over to them, grabbing his arm and breathing deeply. He looked up at Giroro.

"Thanks for the help. Both me and this girl would've been toast if you hadn't shown up." he said, which Giroro didn't pay attention to. He didn't want any praise from him. Gohan walked over to Natsumi and placed his arm on her shoulder. "You all right?"

Natsumi's face was bright red, which Giroro heated up over. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." she told him in a jittery voice. Giroro squeezed his fists tight at what he saw. He's the one who just came in to save her, and HE was getting the blushy face!? Giroro's head was about to pop off when Gohan got serious.

"Come on, we'd better go." he said as he turned to the three sleeping women. "They won't stay unconscious for long. Plus, there are still places being destroyed all over the planet by these monsters!"

Gotenks was also having as hard a time fighting as everyone else. He was hitting them with every attack he could think of, but they just kept getting back up. It was like fighting six Majin Buus at once. But at least when he hit an Angolan, they didn't just magically heal themselves back to normal. This gave Gotenks a slight advantage. But still, they were giving him quite a beating, too. Luckily, he had already knocked out five of them, and now all he had to get past was the leader of the team. They stood apart from each other, face to face. Gotenks with a big smile and the Angolan growling of both anger and low patience.

"Alright, try this!" Gotenks yelled as he charged at the Angolan and threw multiple punches at him, but the alien easily dodged each one. "HAHA! Is this really the best you can do?" the Angolan asked before Gotenks suddenly stopped punching and stood still. The Angolan was confused what he was doing, until Gotenks gave him a cheeky grin. The Angolan then felt a bunch of hits that felt like tiny energy spikes right in his back. The barrage of unknown attacks sent him flying forward, where he got kicked in the gut by Gotenks. Spit came flying out of his mouth and he slowly floated backwards, grabbing his gut and whaling in pain. Gotenks laughed.

"HAHAHA! Yeah, you like that? I haven't thought of a name for that one yet. I was only pretending to miss you with my punches, while I was actually shooting tiny energy spikes out of my fist. They all flew right past you and then turned back around, literally stabbing you in the back! Clever trick, huh?!" Gotenks said in his normal smartass attitude. The Angolan looked up at Gotenks, showing his teeth with rage. He lifted himself back up.

"Alright, kid. That does it. You're going to regret ever meeting me!" he said as he pulled his spear back out and Gotenks got into a fighting pose of his own. He was ready to start again, when he saw something blue come flying in out of the sky from the distance. He looked up and stared at it, causing the Angolan to look up, too. It appeared to be just a blue dot in the sky, until it got closer, and they noticed it was made of metal.

"SHURIKEN POWER!" the metal object shouted as a barrage of giant ninja stars came flying towards the alien. He quickly pulled his spear up and started deflecting the stars with it. Once he had blocked them all, the blue object crashed onto the ground, revealing that it was actually a giant blue robot. Gotenks looked at it and puzzled for a moment before the Goten half of him realizing something.

'Hey. That robot looks like...' he thought as the top of the robot opened up and Dororo popped out from inside. "D-Doro?!" Gotenks yelled when he saw him. The Angolan saw that he was distracted and used this opportunity to attack. He flew up behind him and before Gotenks could react, the Angolan slammed his spear into the back of his head. Gotenks crashed down face first into the ground after the blow. He got himself back on his feet with a dirty face and a pebble stuck on his forehead. "Hey! No fair! I wasn't ready!" he yelled, but the Angolan didn't let up. He quickly appeared in front of the boy and speared him in the chest, in the leg, and again in the head. Gotenks was being brutally beaten when Dororo suddenly flew in. He pulled out his robot's sword and lifted it into the air.

"DORORO ROBOT! SEIOUZAN!" he screamed as his sword suddenly turned itself into a bladed sword of fire. He flew up behind the Angolan, in an attempt to stab the alien in the back. The Angolan turned himself around and clashed his spear with the robot's sword. The robot was knocked backwards and the Angolan speared the front of the robot's head, sending it flying backwards out of control. The hit from the spear was so powerful, it knocked the robot's circuits out of order, destroying it's battery and giving Dororo one hell of an electric shock. Dororo screamed in pain as the robot crashed into a hill from behind.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You idiots! I am part of the most powerful race that has ever existed! You cannot stop m..." the Angolan was cut off when he felt himself get kneed in the back by Gotenks. His body skipped on the ground and smashed into a wall of dirt from the attack. Gotenks landed back on his feet and smiled as he giggled a little, trying to keep his breathe.

"You forgot...about me." Gotenks said while deep breathing and trying to keep himself on his feet from exhaustion. The Angolan got himself back up and yelled at Gotenks as loud as he could. "THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! NOW YOU BOTH DIE, ALONG WITH THIS PLANET!"

Meanwhile, in otherworld, the courtroom wasn't going well in Goku's favor. He'd just met this girl, so he couldn't really think of anything great to say about her. The Kai's just kept mentioning how she was sent to Earth to destroy it, and has tried to do so more times than they can count. Why should someone who has no regard for human life be aloud into the upperworld. Goku needed someone to testify for her, so he asked King Kai to do it. He didn't want to, but Goku wouldn't stop begging until he did. King Kai walked up to the stand next to Grand Kai and sat down.

"So, North Kai. What do you have to say about this girl Angol Mois?" Grand Kai asked. King Kai puzzled for a second before speaking up. "Well, *cough* *cough*, um..." King Kai hesitated to speak, since he couldn't think of anything to say about her. He eventually thought of something. "Well, she WAS given her job by her dad, so she's probably doing it just for him. I bet deep down she doesn't even want to do it." King Kai said to the jury. Mois then stood up.

"Are you kidding? I've always wanted to destroy a planet! I love my job! You could say, living the dream?" she said, which made Goku plant his palm on his face and King Kai start to sweat.

"Well, uhh...I'm sure she's no different from any other people that are let into the upperworld." King Kai couldn't believe he just said that to Grand Kai. "Could you explain a bit more on that?" Grand Kai asked.

"Oh, come on! Now he's just making up stuff for this girl's sake! That's just a sign that he knows he's lost!" West Kai shouted. King Kai was fed up with that little punk!

"Hey, West Kai! How many of your people make it into the upperworld, HMM?!" King Kai shouted, almost climbing off the stand to yell at him. "You should see the people who live in his quarter. They're all just as rude as he is." he whispered to Grand Kai.

"I heard that! What makes you think that my quarter is anymore sacred than yours? What's wrong with the people in the West Galaxy?" West Kai yelled back.

"Your quarter is full of crimes!" King Kai yelled. "Did you know that just the other day, in West Kai's galaxy, two peanuts were walking down the street, and one was assaulted!"

...

Everyone stared silently at King Kai. He started giggling and suddenly burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, man! I crack myself up! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Goku scatched the back of his head. "Jeez. He just can't help himself, can he?"

"You could say, comedian at heart?" Mois added.

'Goku! Goku, can you hear me?!' Goku heard Dende say in his head. "Dende? What is it?" he asked back.

'Things are going terribly wrong down here without you! Gohan and the others are holding a few of them off, but their are just too many to stop! Mountains, cities and entire valleys are being destroyed by these monsters! We need you here now! Or else Earth will be destroyed before we know it!' Dende panicked as much as he could to Goku. Goku was already under so much stress as it is. He had to stay here and defend Mois, since he's the only one who can. But the Earth needs him right now! If he doesn't get back and fight, it'll already be gone by the time this court room is finished! 'Darn it! What am I supposed to do?' he thought to himself.

'You're supposed to be here fighting!' Dende replied. 'You heard that?' Goku asked. 'Of course I heard it! We're talking to each other with our thoughts! I hear everything you think!'

Goku stuttered for a few seconds before making up his mind. He stood up. "I'm sorry, everyone! But I have to go!" he said as he placed two fingers on his forehead and disappeared, shocking everyone.

"What?! He can't just get up and leave while we're still in court!" King Kai yelled, making West Kai smile. Mois stood there in silence, still unaware of where she was and what was going on. Grand Kai thought for a moment before speaking. "Uh, I guess we'll just finish this up without Goku." he looked down at King Kai. "You can take a seat back with the jury, now." he said as King Kai sighed and got up back to his seat. Grand Kai looked down at the girl.

"Angol Mois!" he said. Mois stood up. Grand Kai gestured his hand to the stand chair. "Please take a seat up here."

Goku appeared at the lookout, where he stood in front of Dende and caught him by surprise. "Oh, good, you're here!" Dende said. Goku walked towards the end of the lookout and looked down at the Earth.

'These energies! They're enormous! And they're everywhere!' he thought. "I know." Dende said, surprising Goku, who turned to him and laughed. "Hey, could you please not do that." he said, making Dende face the floor with his cheeks red. "S-sorry." he said.

"Oh, don't feel bad. I do it all the time." the narrator said.

Mr. Popo looked up. "Did anyone else just hear that?" he asked. Goku looked at Mr. Popo and pointed up into the sky.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know either. Ever since this morning, this guy's been following me and everyone I'm with around, making comments abut everything we do. It's weird." he said.

The narrator got angry. He slid up behind Goku and yelled. "Hey! You think I wanna do this!? It's my job!" he said, catching Goku off guard and making him flinch.

"Ehehehehe...sorry." Goku said before he noticed something else. He stared up into space. "There's another giant ki coming from over the planet. It's big. It must be..." he said before gasping at the realization. "...It must be Mois' dad, the King of Terror!" he said as he flew up into the air.

"Goku! Where are you going?!" Dende asked. Goku looked down at Dende. "I'm going to talk to the King. I'll tell him there's a way to bring his daughter back, and maybe reason with him. See if he can get him to call off the attack." he yelled back. Dende didn't know what in the world he was talking about, but Goku seemed to know what he was doing.

"Alright!" Dende yelled. Goku nodded and took off into the sky. Dende saw him fly off, wondering what his plan was. 'Goku...it's all up to you.' he thought.

"Not the best 'guardian of the planet', are ya?" the narrator said. Dende and Mr. Popo gave him an upset look. "Hey, don't be mad at me! Just doing my job! Unlike SOME people!" He said, receiving a smack in the head by Dende's stick.

* * *

'Out of character'? What's that?

Yeah, I know I'm not so good with keeping everyone in character. But hey, if you really wanna see the characters act the way they're supposed to, than stop reading crappy fanfiction and go watch the real thing! (no offence, FanFiction writers)

Anyway...What'll happen next time!? Stay tuned to find out!

(Anyone get King Kai's joke? 'Assaulted' sounds like 'a salted'. Two peanuts were walking down the street, and one was assaulted! Get it? No...? Dammit! WHY AREN'T I FUNNY?!)


	12. Chapter 12

Keroro Gunso and Dragon Ball Z are not owned by me. This is fan made and for entertainment only.

* * *

CHAPTER 12:

The King of Terror watched over the planet, wondering why his servants hadn't destroyed it yet. They must be taking their time with the planet. Most of them like to have some fun destroying the planet, one small piece at a time. When a planet is destroyed in one shot, it's not very fun. That would explain why the planet was still around.

"My lord, perhaps we should tell them to speed it up. I'd hate to see you wait." his messenger suggested. The King sat there, still cross armed and staring down at Pekopon.

"I don't mind. Let them take their time. I want this planet to pay dearly for what they've done. It's what my sweet Mois would've wanted." the King said back. His messenger understood and went back to staring at the planet. He suddenly noticed something coming towards them from the planet. It looked like a flying man.

"My lord, there's something else coming this way. It appears to be one of the Pekoponians." his messenger said. The King saw it too. He didn't think much of it. No one Pekoponian meant anything to him. The flying man flew up to the King and floated in front of him. He had some weird orange suit, messed up hair, and huge muscles.

"Hello, sir. My name's Son Goku. I'm kinda the protector of this planet. I want to talk to you." Goku said. The King made no gesture while his messenger stepped forward.

"The King has no reason to speak to a dirty Pekoponian like you!" his messenger said. Goku tilted his head and scratched his cheek with his finger. "Peko...what?" he replied. The King reached out his arm.

"Hold on! You said you were the protector of this planet. Tell me, have you met my daughter, Angol Mois?" the King asked, making Goku give the King a sad look.

"Yes, sir. I have. I was...actually the one who fought her. And killed her." Goku said back.

For once, the King's face actually showed expression. Here was the man who had murdered his own daughter. This was the monster that forced him to come here, and put his entire race in danger. The King got up on his feet and gave Goku an expression of pure anger. "It was a mistake. This is my fault. I'm sorry." Goku told him.

"You took my daughter away from me! You'll pay!" The King screamed as he lifted up his fist. Goku put out his arms.

"Wait, sir! Hold on a minute! There's no need to..." but Goku couldn't finish. The King swung his giant fist at Goku, who had to turn Super Saiyan to catch it. He struggled to push back on the King's powerful punch, and the King did the same.

"Sir, please! Let's talk this out!" Goku said. The King pulled back his fist and slapped Goku away. Goku flew out of control before he flipped himself back around charged back towards the King, who leaped towards Goku. Their fists clashed together, the force of two of the strongest fighters of the strongest races in the universe. Their fists pushed against each other like a game of tug-a-war. They were both growling from the struggle. Goku's power rose as his hair started to grow down his back and he began to scream louder and louder. Lightning shot off Goku's body as his golden aura grew brighter and stronger. Goku's massive new strength was overpowering the King's. This Pekoponian was like no other life form he'd ever met.

"Please! Listen! We don't have to do this! There's a way to bring your daughter back!" Goku said, which just made the King angrier. "Don't lie to me! I will never listen to you what you have to say after what you've done! You and your entire race will pay!"

A kiai is blown from the King's fist, knocking Goku backwards. The King knees Goku into the air, then pounds down the top of Goku's head, making blood spit from Goku's mouth. The King grabbed a hold of him between his hands and began to slowly squeeze him to his death. Goku screamed in pain as the King's grip tightened.

"Yes! That's it, my lord! Kill him slowly! Make him suffer!" his messenger cheered. Goku couldn't take it. Even as a Super Saiyan 3, the King's strength was too high, Goku could feel it. He ran out of power quicker than he expected and reverted back to his normal from. His whole body began to feel numb, all he could feel was the nightmarish pain from the King crushing him like Vegeta did as a great ape. A pain Goku never wanted to feel again. He could feel that his bones were about to snap. He had to use his trump card.

He had to turn Super Saiyan God!

Goku screamed as loud as he could, his energy started to build up like crazy. The King was starting to loose his grip. Suddenly, Goku's body began to glow red, like it was on fire. His hair lifted up slightly and obtained a reddish-purple coloring. His eyes started to grow, becoming sharper as the irises became red. His overall body structure appeared to have become thinner and slightly taller. The King couldn't believe what he was seeing. With one final scream, a blast of fire-like energy erupted from Goku's body, releasing him from the King's grip. The King was knocked backwards but quickly got himself back up. Goku floated above him, looking down with the eyes of a killer. The King and his messenger stood there and shook in fear.

"What...are you? No Pekoponian can stand up to me!" the King yelled.

"I don't know what this Pekoponian you keep talking about is, but I'm not one." Goku replied. The King's eyes widened. "I am what you might call a Saiyan. A Super Saiyan!"

"That's impossible! They all died years ago!" the King shouted back. Goku smiled. "Well...I wouldn't say 'all' of them." he replied.

The King charged up at Goku and threw a punch at him once again. Goku vanished before he the King could hit him. The King looked around, wondering where he went.

"My Lord! Behind you!" his messenger yelled. The King threw his elbow behind his back, where it was easily caught by Goku. He shoved his elbow away and disappeared again, reappearing in front of the King. The King threw a barrage of punches at him, but Goku just dodge each one without even trying. The King got infuriated. The King of the greatest race of people that had ever lived, being played with by this one, little Saiyan like a toy.

'Darn it! What kind of a King am I? How could I let this happen? I sent my own daughter to this horrible planet, bringing her to her death. Now I've brought my entire race here! And I can't even protect them! Why? Why did I let this happen?!' he thought as a tiny glowing 'X' appeared on his arm, but he didn't notice.

"It doesn't matter how strong you are! I know for a fact that you Saiyans need oxygen to survive! I, however, have the power to breathe in space. When my army destroys this planet, your air supply will be gone!" the King yelled back, but Goku didn't change his expression.

"If you destroy Earth, you destroy the last chance you have at reviving your daughter." Goku said in a serious voice.

While Goku was busy dealing with the King, everyone on Earth was having their own troubles.

Fuyuki and Momoka were racing through the Amazon, trying to find someone who knew how to use the dragonballs. Keroro was sitting in Fuyuki's backpack with the seven balls, still hurting from the beating he had received from Momoka back at the ship. They had been searching for almost an hour now, but everyone had mysteriously disappeared. They didn't even know where they were going. They decided to take a rest and catch their breathe. Which is when Fuyuki saw something in the air come floating towards them. It got closer and closer, and they noticed it was a giant, floating bubble. With Tamama inside.

"Tamama!" Momoka screamed, catching Keroro's attention. He jumped out of the backpack, where he saw Tamama floating in a giant bubble, knocked out and with burn marks all over his body. "Private Tamama!" he shouted as the bubble started floating away, making him run after it. Momoka and Fuyuki chased after it as well.

Meanwhile, Dororo and Gotenks watched as the Angolan's body and spear were all of a sudden surrounded by a glowing green aura. He spun his spear around faster and faster. It eventually was being spun so fast, it looked like he was no longer holding a spear, but a glowing green disc of energy. "Crap!" Gotenks said as he shook in fear as he felt the alien's power increase unimaginably fast. The Angolan laughed out loud.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes, take a look! I'm about to wipe this planet right off the map. I haven't tested this new trick yet, so I don't really know what it'll do. But I know for sure that your planet won't be able to survive it!" the Angolan shouted as his power continued to grow. Dororo dragged his body across the ground, trying to get up.

"I-I can't let you do that." he said, trying to stay awake after the electrocution he had just been put through. Gotenks suddenly stopped shivering and smiled.

"Alright. Guess I've gotta take it up a notch." he said as he bent his knees and arms down. He started yelling at the top of his lungs. A yellow light surrounded his body, his muscles grew twice as large, and finally, there was a flash of light like no other. Dororo covered his eyes while the Angolan stared, curious to what the boy was doing. When the light dimmed down, it revealed that Gotenks' body had completely changed. His hair reached all the way down to his lower back, his eyebrows were gone, and his body had grown almost three times as huge. Dororo stared wide eyed at the boy, absolutely speechless. The Angolan was no different. Gotenks gave him a tiny grin.

"So, what do you think. Pretty cool, huh?" he asked the alien, who still didn't know what to say. He couldn't let this kid win. He flew up into the air like a rocket, his glowing green spear in hand.

"ANGOL...POWER..." he shouted as his spear glowed brighter and brighter. Lightning shot out of the top of his spear as a pitch black, circle shaped shadow formed under him. "This can't be good." Gotenks pointed out. His mouth puffed up again and he spit out five more ghosts. "Go get him, boys!" he yelled as the ghosts flew up toward the Angolan, who saw them coming and laughed.

"Those freaks of yours won't save you from this!" he yelled, surprising Gotenks. "...SHOOOOCK!" the Angolan swung his glowing spear and a huge bolt of lighting shot out of the top. The ghosts froze where they were. The bolt shot right through them and they exploded on impact. Gotenks looked up in fear as he saw the attack come firing down toward himself. He threw his arms up in an attempt to catch the attack, but when it hit, all he could feel was a stinging, searing pain go through his body. He cried out in agony as Dororo watched in horror.

'I have to do something!' he though as he used his last ounce of strength to get up on his feet.

"ASSASSIN MAGIC! ENERGY TRANSFER!" he shouted as the lightning traveled from Gotenks' body straight to Dororo. He felt the attack vibrate through his veins, and he screamed louder than ever before. This pain was beyond what he even thought possible (losing Koyuki STILL hurt worse). Gotenks opened his eyes when he felt the pain suddenly end. He looked at Dororo, where he felt the attack traveling through his friend's body.

"DORO!" he shouted before he looked back up at the alien with rage. The Angolan laughed.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh, too bad! But don't worry, there's a lot more where that came from!" the Angolan said as he spun his spear around once again. "ANGOL POWER SHOOOOOCK!"

Another bolt of lightning shot out of his spear and back down at Gotenks. The boy leaped up towards the alien, a gold light burning around his body out of pure anger. The lightning stuck his arms, which were now shacking out of control, trying to repel the pain. With one last shout, Gotenks took hold of the attack and threw it off into space.

Goku turned his body when he felt something come flying towards him from behind. He saw a green bolt of lightning come out of nowhere. He moved out of the way, and saw the attack fly right past him and into the darkness of space, where he saw a small twinkle of light from where the attack had fired. "What the?!" he said as the King used this opportunity to attack him. He flew behind Goku and kneed him in the back.

The Angolan looked up to the sky at what the small boy had done. 'No way! That attack should've destroyed the planet a hundred times over, and this kid threw it away like it was nothing.' he thought. Gotenks suddenly appeared in front of the Angolan's face, punching him in the jaw and kicking him to the ground. Afterwards, Gotenks flew back down to help Dororo, who looked as dead as a doornail. He landed beside him and held Dororo in his arms. He wasn't breathing.

The Angolan picked himself up off the ground, rubbing his head and shaking his knees. "Why you!" he yelled as he flew back towards Gotenks with his spear ready to attack. But before he could reach him, he was suddenly punched in the side of the face by something. Whatever it was, it sent him flying through several mountains and into a small lake.

"BUU HATE YOU MEANIES! BUU POUND MEANIES TO GROUND!" Buu yelled after hitting the Angolan as far as he could. Gotenks looked at him, surprised to see he was here.

"B-Buu! Hey, can you help me out?!" Gotenks shouted. Buu flew over to Gotenks, who was holding some sort of small, blue frog with a mask on in his arms. "What you need?" Buu asked. Gotenks set Dororo back on the ground.

"Can you heal this guy for me? He's not dead, is he?" Gotenks asked. Buu sat down next to the blue alien and put out his arms over him. A small, pink light surrounded Dororo's body as Majin Buu healed him. Buu removed his arms from over Dororo. Dororo took in a huge breathe and opened his eyes. His vision was a little blurry, but when it was normal again, he could see the long haired boy standing over him, next to a big, pink, bubblegum man. Dororo didn't think much of it. It wasn't the strangest thing he'd seen today. Or even...that hour. Gotenks was relieved and almost started to cry of joy. He was happy to see his new friend still alive. "Thanks, Buu. I owe you one." Gotenks said, which for reasons he didn't get, made Buu a little sad.

"Those were last words Mr. Satan told Buu." he said, remembering watching Mr. Satan escaping from the aliens with Videl in his car. Buu thought they were safe, until he found their completely destroyed car on the side of a road, no doubt destroyed by one of those aliens. He promised he would protect them, and he failed. 'Satan, Videl...please no be dead.' he thought.

A small, glowing 'X' appeared on the side of Buu's cheek. Gotenks noticed it, but didn't say anything. They have too much already to worry about.

The Angolan was knocked out cold from the punch, so Gotenks, Buu and Dororo had to move now before he woke up. "Listen, we've got to go! There are still a lot of aliens that need to be taught a lesson!" Gotenks said. Buu smiled to Gotenks and nodded.

Kululu and Tororo finally reached the Hinata house. They landed inside the secret hanger, where they found that the entire lab had been almost completely destroyed. Kululu got out of his robot, along with Tororo, and headed to Kululu's super computer. When they got there, they saw that everything had been blown to pieces. His entire lab was nothing but a dark room filled with broken machines and fallen rocks. Kululu laughed again, being the maniac that he is.

"KUKUKU! We're too late." he said, scaring Tororo. "What...do you mean 'too late'?" Tororo asked.

"I can't stop it now. My entire lab's been destroyed. I have nothing left I can use to control it. Now it won't stop until Pekopon and this entire galaxy is a dead wasteland." he said in his dark, evil voice. Tororo was shaking like crazy. "What?! What's this 'it' you keep talking about?! What could be a bigger threat than these damn aliens! Tell me!" Tororo screamed. Kululu's glasses glowed a bright yellow.

"KUKUKUKUKUKUKU!"

Seruru stood at the top of an icy mountain. He looked down over Pekopon, watching the Angolans destroy everything in their path. A giant, glowing 'X' on his forehead was getting brighter and brighter each second. He was absorbing the energy of two different beings with unstoppable power, he could feel it. The King of Terror and Majin Buu were unwillingly giving Seruru their energy. He slowly started to grow, getting bigger from all the power he was taking in.

A Mayan-like Angolan, riding on a giant silver skull floated above the mountain (Maya Popol, from episode 318B). "Mois-chan. I promised I would destroy Pekopon if you weren't smiling. I have to fulfill my promise." she said before she looked down at the snowy mountain. She floated down towards the mountain and noticed Seruru standing at the top. She didn't think much of him, so she didn't care. She just had to do what she came here for and destroy. "This is a good place to start."

"The 'it' I keep referring to is a certain creature I created a few years ago, but had to release because it's the only chance we have against the Angolan army. Unfortunately, since I released it early, I hadn't created a way to control it. Now with my lab destroyed, there's nothing I can do to stop it." Kululu explained.

"Wh-What exactly can this creature do?" Tororo asked.

"KUKUKUKU! It can do many things. But the most important thing I should mention is its ability to absorb energy. It uses the negative feelings of others to absorb their life force." he said.

Buu and the King were feeling bad after failing to protect the ones they love. Their negative feelings were allowing Seruru to steal their power. Seruru stared up at the female Angolan, who moved her silver skull through the air and above the mountain, crashing it down on top and completely obliterating it. She was pleased with her results, until she turned around, where she saw the green Keronian looking creature floating above her.

"Well, what kind of damage can it do from taking other's powers?" Tororo asked.

Seruru reached out its arm and pointed one finger at Popol. She wondered what it was doing, when the tip of its finger started to spark a pink light.

"When Seruru absorbs a person's energy, it's instantly able to gain their abilities and use them perfectly. Quite a marvelous creation on my part. KUKUKU!" Kululu said.

A small, pink beam shot out of Seruru's finger and fired at Popol, who screamed in terror as the pink beam hit her dead on. Pink, burning light surrounded her body, and with a puff of smoke, she had been transformed into a bar of chocolate. The chocolate fell from the sky and landed in Seruru's hand. It brought the chocolate up to its mouth, bit off a piece, and started chewing, slowly and painfully killing the Angolan.

Kululu was laughing his ass off, and Tororo had had enough! Kululu was facing away from Tororo, still laughing like a madman. "KUKUKUKU! Even after all this is over and we're all dead, I really should give myself a pat on the back. No normal scientist could pull off such an amazing creation. I've impressed myself this time. KUKUKUKUKUKU!" he laughed. Suddenly, he heard a gun cock. He turned around, where he saw the entire, badly injured looking Garuru platoon standing behind him, with Garuru pointing a small pistol at Kululu's head.

"We heard everything from the corner of the room. We're already going to turn you in to the Keron army, but for now, you have one hour to find a way to control this monster, or else we'll kill you right here!" Garuru tried to threaten Kululu, but he wasn't intimidated.

"KUKUKUKU! Go ahead, kill me. It's already too late. Seruru's already unstoppable. I couldn't do anything if I tried." Kululu admitted. Garuru was sick of him and his attitude. He got his gun ready.

"Very well. Goodbye, Sargent Major Kululu!" he said before he pulled the trigger.

* * *

This chapter is over! What'll happen next time? Stay tuned to find out!

(And for those of you who don't know, Super Saiyan God is the latest level of Super Saiyan from the new movie; DBZ: Battle of the Gods. Look it up on Youtube to see for yourself.)


	13. Chapter 13

SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE STAYED WITH ME FOR THESE PAST 13 CHAPTERS! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I promise, this story is going to get absolutely EPIC by the end! I'm just happy people are actually reading this! So once again, thank you with all my heart! I love you all!

Now...ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

CHAPTER 13:

"Very well. Goodbye, Sargent Major Kululu!" he said before he pulled the trigger.

The bullet from his pistol shot right through his left headphone. Several thin shocks of lightning shot out of it and a small explosion fired off on Kululu's face. He fell to the ground, glasses broken and smoke rising out the side of his head.

"Garuru! Did you...?" Pururu asked, but Garuru sighed and put down his pistol.

"No, he's not dead. That shot just busted his headphones and knocked him out. He should be asleep for a few minutes." Garuru explained.

Garuru turned to Tororo and pointed to the unconscious Kululu. "Tororo! Grab him, get in the ship, and let's get out of here! Kululu has now been placed under arrest for creating unstable and dangerous weapons without consulting his higher powers! We'll take him back to Planet Keron. They can take care of him from then on!"

"Pu Pu Pu! Yes, sir!" Tororo joyfully said. At last, he would finally get the payback he deserved for all those years of being toyed with and mocked by this demon of an inventor. Tororo walked over and dragged Kululu by his legs, dragging his face on the floor back to their ship. Garuru was about to enter the ship when Taruru remembered something.

"Um, sir? Do we really have to leave? There's something I've just discovered about this planet that may be interesting for you to hear." he told his Lieutenant. Garuru stopped and turned his head to his Private.

"Whatever this planet has, I'm not interested in. All this planet brings us is trouble. Let's leave now and at least TRY to never come back!" Garuru ordered. The rest of his platoon obeyed, but Taruru knew he would change his mind if he knew.

"But sir! I just found out that Pekopon has its own set of dragonballs!" Taruru said.

This, Garuru was interested to hear. Taruru mentioned he once went to a planet that had things called dragonballs. He couldn't remember the name of the planet Taruru was talking about, but he did remember what these so called dragonballs could do. He told him that if someone were to gather all seven, and speak a special password when they were all gathered in a bunch, a giant dragon would appear from out of the balls. The dragon could then grant any wish his summoner desired. Garuru didn't believe a word he said when he first heard it, but now that Taruru said that this planet had its own dragonballs, he may now actually get to see if his stories were true. Garuru climbed out of his ship to talk to his Private. He snuck quietly over to Taruru so he could speak to him alone.

"Does this planet really have dragonballs like the ones you described when you spoke of magical orbs that could grant any wish someone wanted?" Garuru whispered. Taruru nodded.

"How do you know?"

"What do you think the Keroro platoon was searching for?"

Taruru had a point. All Garuru knew was that Keroro had abandoned his platoon for reasons he didn't understand. It would make sense that he left them to steal the dragonballs without the rest of his men knowing, keeping the wish for himself. Garuru knew what the Sargent was like from when he was a kid, and that does sound like something Keroro would do. If there were dragonballs on this planet, and if they did collect them all, Garuru could wish for anything. There wasn't much in the world that he wanted, but he did eventually get an idea.

Kululu said that no matter what anyone did, this creature he created, this so called 'Seruru', was unstoppable. And could possibly put the entire universe in peril. If the dragon really could grant any wish, perhaps it could destroy Seruru as well. If it did, Garuru and his platoon would be seen as heroes.

"Team, we have a new mission!" Garuru yelled. "I've just discovered that this planet has its own set of dragonballs! Our new mission is to collect all seven!"

"But First Lieutenant, what does that have to do with our mission?" Pururu asked.

"This has nothing to do with the mission! You heard what Kululu said about this creature he's created. He said whatever it is, that its become unstoppable and that it'll put everyone on this planet's lives in danger. And what if it finds a way to escape Pekopon? This thing could put the entire universe in jeopardy. If these dragonballs can grant any wish a person wants like Taruru says, we could collect them all and wish away whatever this freak Kululu has created. Taruru, any idea of how we can find them?" Garuru asked his Private, who shook his head and pointed down at Kululu, who's left headphone was still smoking from Garuru's bullet.

"...But he might."

Meanwhile, in space, the King was giving Goku the worst beating he could. He continued to punch Goku around for up to a minute before he stopped to take a breathe. He figured the Saiyan was finished, but Goku just slowly turned his head back to the King, as if the punches had no effect at all.

"Why!? Why can't I hurt you!?" the King furiously yelled.

"Please, we have to stop this. I came to talk to you, not fight. As I said before, there is a way to bring your daughter back!" Goku shouted back, trying to get the King to listen to him.

"Please King, enough! I know what I did to your daughter! I know that this is all my fault! But there's still a way to fix all this! If we put our differences aside we can easily set everything back to normal!"

"I've heard enough! I'll never listen to your demands, you disgusting little...!"

"Look at what's happening while we're fighting like this!" Goku yelled as he pointed down at the planet.

The King looked down over Pekopon and saw the surface of the planet growing uglier each second. His army was taking so much time with this planet, that almost all of the green that was once on the surface was mostly brown and red. Mountains and landscapes were being destroyed and it was his army that was responsible for it all.

"This is madness, King! This is genocide! Everyone on Earth is dying, even your own people, over the death of your daughter! It's a tragedy, I know, but it's not worth causing all this destruction over. But it's not too late! We can still end this if you just put all your frustration aside and listen to me! If we do that, everything can be set straight! No more of the people we love will have to die! We can undo everything! You can see your daughter again, I swear to you! Just trust me! Call off the attack before Earth is destroyed! If Earth goes, our only hope of setting everything right will be lost! Please, King!"

Goku's words really had the King thinking. This was the one who killed his daughter. The one he brought his entire race here to kill. The reason they were here. And here he was, asking for the King's help. Normally the King would rather die than work with someone who did such a thing. But there was...something about this one. He seemed to know what he was talking about. He seemed like the guy who you could trust in a tragedy. He sort of reminded the King of himself. The King loved his family. If there was anything he would gladly die over, it would be to protect the lives of his loved ones. This Saiyan obviously felt the same about his own people. He did mention he was the protector of Pekopon, so he must be as willing as the King to do the same.

While they were up in space arguing, people all over Earth were still trying to stay safe in all this chaos. Some people ran, some hid, and some even tried to fight back. But the Angolans were all too powerful. Although, even with all this destruction going on, there were a few people on Earth who were not under attack. Some didn't even noticed the invasion was happening. Chichi was one of those people.

She lived far off on Mount Paozu, so she was nowhere close to any Angolans. Their were no Earthquakes either. She just sat in her home, sitting with Fuyuki and Natsumi's mother, Aki, and discussing what their lives are like and about their families. Since Aki knew Chichi had already met the frogs, she wasn't worried about talking about them around her. She explained how they came into her family's life, and all the adventures they and her kids had. Chichi was shocked to here these things at first, but she got over it pretty quickly, since her life wasn't that much weirder. They spoke for a while, until someone else knocked on the door. Chichi put her tea down and got up to answer it. When she opened it, she was surprised by who was there. And the shape they were in.

"Hello there, Chichi. Is Goku around?" Master Roshi asked.

Chichi couldn't believe the shape he was in. He looked absolutely exhausted. His face was wet, most likely from sweating so much. His arms looked sore, and his legs were trembling. He had terrible cuts all over his body, some with blood pouring out. His clothes was torn to shreds and his glasses were cracked open. Chichi's eyes widened as she covered her mouth in shock at the poor old man. Even if it was Roshi, the rudest and most perverted person she knew, he was still in pain.

"Roshi! What happened to you?" Chichi asked with worry. Roshi grabbed hold of the door, trying to stay on his feet.

"There's no time to explain! We need Goku here, now! Earth is under attack, again." Roshi said in a weak voice. He dragged his hand on the wall as Chichi slowly helped him into the house.

Aki was sitting on the living room couch when Chichi came back in, holding up a horribly bruised old man. Aki screamed in fear as she also got up to help the old man.

"Are you OK?" Aki asked as she took hold of the man's left arm.

"Yes, I'll be fiiihihiahooooooo...!" Roshi said as he lifted up his head a bit to see the red shirted women. He'd never seen her before, but that didn't matter to him. When he saw her for the first time, there's only one thing he noticed about her.

"HEHEHE! Well hello there, Miss. I must say, you've got a nice lookin' body." Roshi said as a small drop of blood slid out of his nose. He then pretended to trip forward and grabbed hold of Aki's breasts. He began to squeeze.

"Oh, thank goodness you caught me! I'm just a weak old man as you can see, so it's a good thing you were here, or else I would've..." Roshi said before getting kicked in the chin through the ceiling by an angry, red eyed Aki.

"HEY, IT'S CALLED BEING POLITE!" he yelled as he went flying through the roof and into the sky. A small twinkle appeared in the sky as Roshi disappeared. Aki turned her head and huffed.

"What a sick old man." she said.

"I'm really sorry about that. He's like that all the time. I'm just sort of used to it." Chichi explained.

Later, they eventually got Master Roshi back so he could tell his story. Roshi sat on the couch with some tea as Chichi and Aki sat close to listen. Roshi told them about the aliens that were attacking the Earth, and how powerful they were. Chichi and Aki were blown away by this news. How could the Earth be in so much danger and they didn't even know it? Roshi continued to explain what happened.

"Since we couldn't find Goku anywhere, we figured it was time to stop running and take matters into our own hands. So Krillin went off on his own to find his wife, while me and Yamcha tried to take a few on ourselves. But they were just too powerful for us to stop. I managed to get away with my life. Yamcha, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky."

Chichi was equally shocked to hear this news. She'd known Yamcha since she was young, and now he was dead AGAIN! And since he had already died twice before, not even the dragonballs can bring him back now. Master Roshi was about to finish his story, when Aki suddenly leaped up out of her seat and ran for the door.

"Aki, where are you going?" Chichi asked.

"My kids are in danger! I have to go! Oh, and thank you for the tea!" she yelled back as she grabbed her keys and slammed the door behind her.

She knew who these aliens were by the old man's description. What he described sounded just like Mois' costume. These aliens must be her family. And Aki knows far too well what kind of damage Mois' people can do. She's seen it first hand whenever Mois got angry or sad. She would instantly resort to destroying the whole planet with her spear that could turn into a cellphone. The thought scared Aki sometimes, but not enough that she was worried about her family's safety. Mois was a good girl, and it always worked out in the end, so she didn't feel like she had much to worry about. But now that her family was here too, that's a different story. The old man mentioned that they had killed someone he and Chichi knew. A man named Yamcha. Mois wouldn't hurt a fly, let alone kill one. But her family was obviously different. Now all she cared about was getting to her kids as fast as possible. This time, they really were in danger. She turned her keys on her motorcycle and drove off at top speed.

Chichi watched as Aki drove away with a frightened look on her face. But she knew that look. She always made that face whenever she felt that her sons were in danger. And who could blame her. If Chichi found out there was a swarm of aliens attacking Earth just so they could destroy it, the first thing she would do is make sure her kids were safe. The only reason she was staying at home was she knew how strong Gohan and Goten were. They weren't little children anymore. They were full-blooded fighters now. But still, she was worried for her son's lives. She always is.

At the moment, Gohan and Goten were in fact fighting, just as Chichi expected. Gohan was fighting along side Natsumi and Giroro, while Goten (still fused with Trunks) was fighting along side Buu and Dororo.

"ASSASSIN MAGIC!"

"GALACTIC DONUT!"

"CHOCOLATE BEAM!"

Dororo, Gotenks and Buu were fighting with everything they had, and doing pretty well. They had already taken out countless Angolans all over the planet, but they weren't even close to done. They had just finished off their fifth team of aliens before Gotenks was getting bored.

"This is boring. I am a Super Saiyan after all. I wanted a challenge! These guys are just a bunch of pushovers!" Gotenks stated while floating in the air, cross armed and cross legged. Dororo leaped over by the boy's side.

"This isn't about having fun! We're supposed to be protecting the planet! How is that supposed to be entertaining?!" Dororo yelled, but Gotenks didn't seem to care that much.

"PUH! Whatever, Doro. I'm just tired of the same old fight over and over, that's all. I want to face someone who can actually push me to my limits...if I have any." he replied with excitement.

"Hey! What that?" Buu said as he pointed off into the distance.

Gotenks and Dororo squinted their eyes to see whatever Buu was pointing at, and they did eventually noticed something odd. There was a small, green Keronian standing at the top of a hill, looking at them in the distance. Dororo quickly pulled out his sword while Gotenks scratched his head.

"What...IS that thing?" he asked. "It kind of looks like you and your friends, Doro."

"Stay back!" Dororo told the boy, bending down and preparing to attack. Buu also got into his own pose, indicating that he was also prepared to fight. But Gotenks was too distracted trying to figure out what it was to notice.

While those three were getting ready to face off with Seruru, his brother Gohan was in the middle of his own fight, along side Giroro and Natsumi.

After she went chasing after Gohan, Natsumi made sure to call Kululu and have him send something for her just in case she had to fight. Her power armor. She remembered when Giroro first gave it to her when Garuru arrived on Earth to steal the invasion. Now she was using it against the Angolans. Giroro was still in his robot (which after a while got all its power back), and Gohan, even after the beating he took earlier, still had plenty of power left in him.

They flew around for quite a while until they came across another group of Angolans attacking a small village in the mountains. There were four of them, so it didn't seem like much of a challenge. They managed to fly the Angolans away from the village to make sure no one would get hurt when they fought. Once they were far enough away, Gohan stepped forward.

"I'll take the two strongest ones and draw them away. You guys can take care of the other two." Gohan whispered.

Giroro and Natsumi nodded in agreement, and Gohan charged at the four Angolans. He used each of his fists to punch the two strongest at once, separating them from the rest. The two Angolans went flying into the mountains from Gohan's attack.

"Come on! Now's our chance!" Natsumi said to Giroro.

"Right!" he replied. They both attacked at once. There were two Angolans for them both to fight. One man and one women. Natsumi took the female Angolan while Giroro took the male.

Natsumi charged towards her enemy at full speed (the only way to charge at things). She pulled out her two blade swords and swung each one at the alien, who disappeared from sight just in time. Natsumi looked around for the alien, but she couldn't see her.

"Natsumi, above you!" she heard Giroro yell. She looked straight up, and saw the alien charge down above Natsumi with her spear. Her protective shield materialized over her head, which absorbed the blow from the alien's attack. The shield was blown to pieces and Natsumi fell to the ground. Her rocket boots activated and stopped her from hitting the ground, but the alien stayed on her trail. Natsumi leaped back into the air, dodging the alien's second attack, which obliterated the ground beneath. An enormous laser cannon appeared on Natsumi's arm as she fired it at the Angolan, who just twirled her spear around and deflected the laser. The Angolan then blasted up off the ground, back towards Natsumi. Natsumi crossed her arms out of instinct, but it made no difference. The Angolan's next attack got her right in the stomach. She cried out in the worst pain imaginable. Giroro heard the cry and instantly stopped fighting his Angolan and flew over to help.

"NATSUMI!" he screamed as usual. Two giant machine guns shot out of his robot's arms and fired a barrage of bullets at the alien, who easily deflected each one with her spear.

"Is that all ya got?!" she rudely shouted.

"NO!" Giroro yelled back as several small missiles came firing out of his robot's chest. The Angolan swung her spear in all directions, trying to destroy all the missiles, while Giroro used this time to save Natsumi. She was plummeting to the ground after that blow to the stomach completely knock her out. Giroro raced after her and reached out his robot's arm, trying to grab hold of her. Suddenly, something smashed into his robot's leg, knocking it right off. Giroro stopped and turned around, where he saw the Angolan he was fighting before.

"Forget about me?" the Angolan asked. Giroro's angry eyes appeared.

"No!" Giroro furiously responded. "Come and get me!"

The Angolan charged down with his spear in hand. As he came closer and closer, Giroro unbuckled himself, and when the Angolan was close enough, Giroro jumped right out of the seat of his robot. His robot was blown to pieces by the Angolan, but Giroro jumped out just in time. He fell to the ground, once again screaming Natsumi's name, trying to wake her up. But at last, he got a fold of her around her waist and turned on his backpack wings. He pulled up just in time to avoid crashing into the ground. Now he was carrying Natsumi through the air, trying to get her somewhere safe. She felt far to heavy for him to hold on to, but she didn't slip out of his grip for a second. He searched everywhere for somewhere safe to put her, but he was interrupted by a smack in the side of the face by something.

He dropped Natsumi and tumbled into the dirt, leaving her laying unconscious on the ground. Giroro felt as if his skull had been cracked open, but that didn't stop him from crawling back towards Natsumi. But the two Angolans landed next to Natsumi before he could reach her. They looked down at her body with sick smiled on their faces.

"Shall we?" the male one asked.

"Yes, we shall." the female responded. They raised their spears into the air when the male felt little flicks in the back of his neck. He ignored them for a few seconds before he eventually became annoyed and turned his head to see what it was. He saw it was the red frog with a pistol in his hand, shooting small, red bullets at the back of his head. The Angolan laughed at the frog's desperate attempt to continue fighting.

"HAHAHAHA! I guess that really is all you got! Pathetic!" the Angolan teased him before turning his attention back to Natsumi, raising his spear up once again.

Giroro used every inch of strength he had to get up, but it wasn't enough, since he still didn't have his belt (Garuru cut it off, making him lose all his physical strength). He was only able to carry Natsumi because he loved her too much to let her go. But without either a picture of her in his belt or carrying her in his arms, he was powerless to do anything.

The Angolans brought their spears down, ready to break Natsumi like stepping on a twig. Giroro closed his eyes and started to feel tears in his eyes.

"NATSUMIIIIII!"

He heard and explosion.

Tears poured out of his eyes. It burned liked the worst kind of hell, both inside and out. 'Natsumi...I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough.'

He opened his eyes, expecting to see Natsumi's corpse blown to pieces everywhere and the two Angolans standing over the bloody sight laughing. But instead, he saw the two Angolans laying across from each other unconscious, with Gohan standing in between them. He must have flown in at the last second and punched the two aliens in the head, knocking them out. Giroro was both angry that it had to be Gohan who saved her AGAIN, but also relieved that Natsumi was still alive, even if it hadn't been himself that saved her.

"You alright?" Gohan asked Giroro.

Giroro turned away, trying not to look at him. Even if he had probably also saved his own life. If the Angolans really had finished Natsumi, they probably would've gone back for him.

"I'm fine! I am a warrior after all!" Giroro shouted back. Gohan stared at him for a while before reaching down to check on Natsumi.

"I...guess I should thank you." Giroro finally managed to say, even if it angered him to say it.

"She's not doing so well. She's alive, but just barely." Gohan explained.

"What!?" Giroro replied. He was angrier at himself now more than anything. He swore on his life that he would protect her at all costs, but now, he realized what a failure he's turned out to be. He almost lost his warrior princess, and all because he wasn't strong enough to protect her. The one thing he promised he would always do, and he failed. But Gohan was strong enough. He's the strongest person Giroro had even known. He WAS able to save her, even from these monsters that Giroro knew he had no chance of beating, but still fought with all he had in order to keep her safe. These thoughts had been bugging him for as long as he could remember, but now he's reconsidering them being true or not.

'Am I...just not good enough for her?' he thought.

Gohan picked Natsumi up in his arms and placed her over his shoulder. He floated up off the ground and flew over to help Giroro. Gohan reached out his hand to help Giroro up, but the Corporal just smacked his hand away and attempted to get up himself. He tried lifting himself off the ground, but his arms were just too weak. He soon gave in and accepted Gohan's help.

"Don't worry. I know someone who can help you guys." Gohan said as he slowly flew off into the distance towards the lookout, where he was sure Dende would agree to heal them both.

Back in the planet's atmosphere, Goku was still trying to talk some sense into the King. But no matter what he said, something was stopping the King from agreeing. Goku didn't understand what, until the King spoke to him again. This time with a calmer tone.

"I...can't! As the King of Terror, it's my soul duty to protect my people! I'm supposed to be the ruler of the strongest race to ever exist! If I were to surrender to your demands and retreat, what kind of a King would I be?!"

Goku placed his hands on his hips and sighed. 'Why is this guy so stubborn?' he thought to himself. Then, he suddenly realized something about the King that seemed very familiar. 'Hey, he sort of reminds me of...'

Then it dawned on Goku. He knew the reason why the King wouldn't agree. It was the same reason for Vegeta's constant bickering. He was too attached to his pride as a royal fighter of such a powerful race to accept anyone's help, especially his enemies. Luckily, after dealing with Vegeta for the past twelve years, he knew exactly how to handle it.

"Believe it or not, but you're a lot like someone I know." Goku said, which the King was surprised to hear.

"He's a Saiyan just like me, and he also has a royal heritage to our race. He calls us the mightiest race that has ever lived. Even in death, the pride of his people inside him still stands. And I can tell, he feels the same way you do. You're the King of what might really be the most powerful race in the universe. All you want to see is your race survive. Not caring about any other race of people you may come across. But that's just not the way to rule! No matter how tough your race is, ruling over them that way will only lead to their demise. Just as it lead to mine!"

The King growled like a wild animal at his words. He knew he was telling the truth, but he still wasn't sure if he should trust him. It was at that moment that Goku powered down and went out of his Super Saiyan God form and back to normal. The King noticed, but didn't use the time to attack.

"You're their King. If you want to keep seeing the world around you like you do now, and let your entire race die, be my guest. But if you really care about the protection of your people, and your daughter, you'll listen to me and call off the attack."

"Come on, guys! What's with the weird poses? This guy doesn't look so tough." Gotenks said as he landed on his feet and started walking closer to the Keronian.

"Stop! He's stronger than he looks!" Dororo tried telling the boy, but he still wouldn't listen. Gotenks stopped in front of the green Keronain and gave him the finger.

"Hey, you! Why ya stare'n at us like that? What, you don't like us?" Gotenks said sarcastically. Seruru looked straight into Gotenks' eyes, keeping the same blank expression.

Sweat started to run down Dororo's head. 'Get out of there! What are you doing?!' he thought, but was too frozen scared to say out loud.

Gotenks gave Seruru a cocky laugh for a few seconds before Seruru's eyes suddenly started to glow green. Gotenks stopped laughing and put his confused face on. Dororo got ready to jump in, as did Buu. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Seruru started hellishly screaming.

A jagged, fierce yellow aura appeared around Seruru as the ground started shaking and the winds picked up like crazy. The sky started to turn dark and they could all feel the Keronian's power start rising uncontrollably. But the worst of all was the screaming. It was like someone scratching a chalkboard with a rake, in the form of a howling scream. It was unbearable. Dororo and Gotenks covered their ears as tight as they could, but it didn't help at all. Not just that, but they could see that the Keronian was growing. Its muscles were really showing now. Giant bolts of lightning shot out of Seruru's body, making the sound of a thunder storm and desecrating the ground around it. He continued to power up, and everyone on Earth could feel it.

Goku watched as the King thought everything over, waiting for a reply, when he felt a huge surge of energy come some somewhere on Earth. He looked back down at the planet, a feeling of horror covering his face.

'What...what is that?! It's not from any of the aliens. But it's just as huge! Maybe even stronger!' he thought. He was trying to place the energy, but something was wrong.

'Vegeta's energy! Piccolo's, too! Krillin, Master Roshi, Buu, everyone! Even my own! They're all in this one spot. But that's impossible! The only time I've ever felt an energy like this was...'

Goku's heart almost stopped. He had felt this energy before. There was only one person he knew who had the energy of all his friends together. But that one person died almost ten years ago. His son defeated him when he was a boy to avenge Goku's death. And Krillin and Trunks got rid of the one that was supposed to come back in the future, so there was absolutely no way he could be back. But he was. No matter what Goku thought, he was back!

'C...Cell!'

Goku raced back down to Earth as fast as he could. He could feel Gotenks' energy close by, but judging by his senses, he wasn't sure even he could beat him alone. Goku had to get down there fast.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" the King's messenger asked, but Goku didn't answer. He had to get back as soon as he could. He soon disappeared from sight and the messenger grew angry.

"I'm sorry, My Lord! To think he actually had the nerve to just leave like that! Well, he's gone anyway! Let's just pretend this never hap..."

"Silence!" the King ordered his messenger, who jumped backwards in surprise from his King's random outburst.

"I...I'm sorry, My Lord." his messenger said while shivering. The King ignored him and went back to thinking.

Kululu felt something slap him in the face when he woke up. He slowly opened his eyes, where he saw Tororo looking down at him, smiling. He was completely tied up, so he couldn't move his body. And his left headphone was blown out of order, giving him a bad headache.

"Pu pu pu! Rise and shine, ya freak!" Tororo joked. He stepped back to allow Garuru to step forward. Pururu felt sick watching all this, but Garuru was in charge of her, so she just had to deal with it, which was easier said than done. Garuru knelt down into front of Kululu.

"We know what your Sargent was looking for! Where are the dragonballs!?" Garuru yelled, which echoed through the walls of the destroyed lab. Kululu looked at him, not saying anything, then did what he always does.

"KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU!"

Garuru slapped Kululu across the face, making Pururu cover her eyes and the rest of the platoon twitch (except Tororo, he was loving every second of it).

"SHUT IT! TELL US WHERE THEY ARE, OR ANSWER TO ME!" he threatened Kululu, but he didn't stop laughing for a second. Garuru squeezed his fingers into a tight fist, ready to knock this maniac's teeth out.

"Garuru, please..." Pururu tried to talk, but Garuru ignored her and punched Kululu in the mouth, making his laughing stop. Pururu couldn't take it anymore.

"GARURU, THAT'S ENOUGH!" she screamed, which echoed even louder.

Garuru continued to squeeze his fist until he finally calmed down and released his fingers. He got up off his knee and stood up straight, still looking at Kululu, whose face was bright red from the beating. His glasses were broken and his head was tilted on its side. But Garuru knew Kululu didn't care. He never cares about anything. He just wants to screw with everyone, like he's doing with Garuru right now.

"If you really want them...fine." Kululu finally said. "But the dragonballs are scattered around Pekopon. It would take you days to find them. Luckily, I know a way you can track them all down."

Garuru's platoon looked at each other, unable to think of anything to say. Garuru took a step closer. "If you can show us how we can find them all, I'll let you go."

"Kuku! Fine, whatever."

Garuru untied Kululu, who got up and dusted himself off. He turned to the wall and took off his broken glasses, making sure no one saw his eyes. He started scurrying around for new glasses as Garuru continued to ask him questions.

"So, how do we find them all?"

"KUKUKUKU! There's something called the dragon radar. I invented it. Once you turn it on, all the dragonballs will appear as blinking, orange dots on the screen. Follow the dots and you'll eventually have all seven balls." Kululu opened up a drawer on his old desk and pulled out a pair of shining new glasses.

"Alright. Where is this 'dragon radar'?"

"I'll take you to where it is." Kululu turned around to reveal his new glasses. A beam of light shined over the lenses as he turned.

"Ever heard of 'Capsule Corp'? KUKUKUKU!"

* * *

OMG! PLOT IS HAPPENING!? WHAT A TWIST!

Anyway, the next chapter is coming soon! And I look forward to writing it!

(BTW, why hasn't anyone mentioned my writing error yet?)

What it's supposed it be: "This guy doesn't look so tough." said Gotenks

How I right it: "This guy doesn't look so tough." Gotenks said

The name of the character is supposed to come AFTER the word 'said', not BEFORE! Why did it take me this long to notice? DAMMIT, I'm a terrible writer!

OK, I'm being a little hard on myself, but still, I probably should have noticed after 13 chapters. Oh well. I'm used to writing this way, so I'm sure not gonna change it now. Whatever, see you all next chapter ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Once again, I don't own Keroro Gunso or Dragonball Z. All rights belong to their respected owners!

* * *

Chapter 14:

Bulma had been watching the news with her mother and father for about a half an hour now. As they watched the news reporter talk to the camera during all this chaos, they were all scared out of their minds over what was happening. The news lady held a microphone in her right hand and a series of papers to read off of in the other. She spoke into the camera as buildings and streets were being destroyed by the aliens in the background. She was shaking like crazy as people ran and screamed from behind her.

"No one knows where these aliens came from or why they are doing this! But no plan to stop them as proved any help against these monsters. The world's king has already ordered a full scale attack against the invaders, but so far, no progress has been made!" She yelled before a skyscraper next to where she was standing collapsed and the smoke from the building engulfed her body. The smoke cleared up to reveal she was still standing in the street with her mic in hand, her entire body now covered in dirt and debris from the building. She coughed into her fist and continued reading.

"He has just now ordered a worldwide retreat from planet Earth through a series of specially made spaceships! All humans are required to come to the nearest airport! There they will find a series of enormous ships in which they are to board immediately! This is an evacuation of Earth! I repeat! Everyone report to the nearest...!" she said before she was cut off by the screen suddenly turning to static. She screamed horrifically and the signal was lost.

Bulma picked up the remote and switched the television off. Mr. and Mrs. Briefs were sitting on the couch and holding on to each other tightly while Bulma sat on a small chair, thinking about her husband and son.

'These aliens must have been the reason they ran off!' she thought. 'And to think they had the nerve to not even tell me where they were going! And now they're off fighting a bunch of crazy aliens from who knows where! They're gonna get it when they get home, that's for sure!'

"Well, come on everyone!" Dr. Briefs said as he got up. "Let's do what they lady told us and head down to the airport! We don't wanna be here when..." Dr. Briefs suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence and fell to the floor.

"Honey!"

"DAD!"

They ran over to help him when Mrs. Briefs also suddenly stopped where she was. She dropped her cup of tea on the floor and fell forward onto the table.

"MOM!"

Before she could even react, some kind of small alien creature appeared out of nowhere right in front of her face. It was half living, half metal with a steel blade coming out of its left arm. He held the blade up to her throat as she stood there, frozen stiff.

"Where is it?!" Zoruru asked. Bulma started to shake up as she gave him a frightened face.

"Wh-Where's what?" she asked in a jittery voice. Zoruru brought his blade closer to her throat.

"The dragon radar! We know it's here!" he yelled. Bulma took a few steps back, tripping over a cup and falling to the floor. She rubbed her back and looked back up at Zoruru.

"I...don't know!" she replied. Zoruru gave her a ferocious growl before the rest of his platoon walked in the room, with Kululu tied up in ropes, laying over Tororo's shoulder.

"Zoruru! Stand down!" Garuru yelled. Zoruru turned his head back to face his leader. He retracted his blade and floated back down to the ground. Bulma grabbed hold of the wall and brought herself back up on her feet. She continued to shake as she lifted her finger and pointed to the Keronians.

"What are you freaks supposed to be?!" she asked in a panic.

"Hey! We are NOT freaks!" Taruru shouted. Garuru placed his hand on Taruru's chest to calm him down.

"Adese. We're not here to fight with the Pekoponian. We're here to find the radar. Everyone split up and search the house!" Garuru ordered. Everyone nodded and began their search.

Bulma and her still sleeping parents had been tied up by Pururu while Tororo looked after Kululu and Garuru, Taruru and Zoruru ran through the house, toppling and breaking everything in their way in an attempt to find the dragon radar.

"Hey! You idiots stop destroying our house!" Bulma screamed.

Pururu flew up next to Bulma's ear. "I'm very sorry about all of this. Just please trust us. It's for your planet's own good." she whispered.

The Garuru platoon continued to destroy the house for several minutes before Bulma got infuriated. "I'm telling you, it's not here! Goku has it, not me! Go ask him! Just leave our house alone!" she screamed before Taruru shouted something else from one of the rooms.

"Sir, I think I found it!" he yelled. Garuru and Zoruru stopped their search when Taruru ran into the room with a circle shaped device in his hand. It had Kululu's swirl symbol on the back of it with a tiny button on the top. Garuru took hold of the device and pressed the button. Seven orange, blinking dots appeared on the device's green colored screen.

"Kukukuku! That's the radar alright." Kululu laughed.

Garuru stared at the radar and smiled. "Perfect! Let's go find the dragonballs!"

Zoruru, Taruru and Tororo saluted their Lieutenant . Garuru turned to Pururu. "Chief Medic Pururu, watch over Kululu and this Pekoponian female for us. Don't let them go until we return!" Garuru told her before the roof above them crashed open and the rest of the platoon was levitated into the ship. The Garuru ship took off and Bulma struggled to break free from the ropes.

"Let me go! You completely destroyed my house! I won't forgive you for this!" she screamed, but Pururu just stood there with a disappointed look on her face. All they could here was Bulma's screaming until Kululu suddenly started laughing.

"KUKUKUKU! Good, they fell for it." he said. Pururu jumped in surprise and looked over at Kululu.

"What!? What do you mean!? ANSWER ME!" she yelled.

"KUKUKUKU! They took the fake radar. Now that they're out of the picture..." he easily untied the ropes wrapped around him and stood up. "...I can finally get to a lab."

Pururu was shocked (well...not really). She figured Kululu had some trick up his sleeve. She placed her hand on her ear. "Garuru, do you read me?! We've been tricked! Kululu just..." but before she could finish, Kululu snuck up behind her and tapped her on the back of the head, making her instantly fall over, asleep. Once she was out cold, Kululu walked over to Bulma, who tried to kick him away.

"EWW! YOU GET AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT YOU FREAKS ANYWHERE NEAR ME!" she screamed.

"Shut up and stand still." Kululu said as he walked closer and began untying her. She decided to stand still and let him finish. Once she was untied, she showed her teeth and kicked Kululu across the room and into the wall.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT THEY DESTROYED MY HOUSE, WASN'T IT?! YOU BROUGHT THEM HERE, DIDN'T YOU! YOU DISGUSTING, LITTLE, YELLOW...WHATEVER YOU ARE!" she screamed as loud as she could.

Kululu ripped his face from the wall and straightened his glasses. He got back up on his feet and stared back towards Bulma. "I'll pretend you didn't do that and just get to the point. Your father is an inventor, right? I need to get to his lab, now!"

Back on the battlefield, Seruru finished powering up and had reached his full power. He stopped screaming and brought his arms down to his side. The golden aura around him faded away, and the earthquakes and windstorms had stopped. But now, Seruru's power was on a whole other level. After absorbing the King of Terror, Garuru, and Majin Buu's energy, he was now stronger than any one of the Z fighters.

Gotenks, Buu and Dororo stood frozen at the Keronian's power. They could all feel it, even Dororo. Even though he couldn't sense energy like Buu and Gotenks, he still knew a powerful opponent when he saw one. His legs were shivering uncontrollably with fear.

"What...what is he?" he asked. No one knew the answer to that.

"Well...I thought you would know. After all, he does look like you." Gotenks said in a nervous voice while giving a scared smile. "Well, whatever he is, he's stronger than these dumb aliens, that's for sure."

Buu just stood there and growled at the Keronian. He started to growl louder when smoke fired out the holes on the top of his head.

"Buu no like you! Buu pound you to ground!" he yelled as he flew towards the Keronian at full speed. He reached out his fist and punched Seruru square in the face.

The impact of the punch made mountains around them crumble to pieces. But the attack didn't seem to effect Seruru at all. It didn't even move his body one inch. Buu's eyes widened as he removed his fist from the creature's face, who still hadn't changed his expression. Seruru slowly turned his head and stared straight at Buu. His eyes started to glow green and it sent Buu flying backwards, screaming and crashing into the ground.

"Buu!" Gotenks yelled. He stared fiercely at Seruru, grinding his teeth and squeezing his fists. "Alright, Lettuce-head! Prepare to feel the amazing power of Got...!"

But before Gotenks could finish his sentence, Dororo jumped high off the ground and went charging at Seruru himself. "Doro! Wait!"

Dororo's entire outfit changed in an instant. He now had a black hat with black shrouds, black gloves, a belt and two long katanas attached to his back. Dororo pulled out the two katanas, which a second later transformed into swords of fire and eventually covered his whole body in flames. The flames around him grew larger and morphed into the shape of wings, a body and the tail of a bird, as if to create the illusion of a phoenix.

"DORORO DOUBLE FLAME SLASH!" he screamed as he flew down towards Seruru in a wave of fire. Seruru just stared at Dororo with the same blank expression until Dororo finished his attack (go watch Keroro episode 121 to see what the attack looks like, that would be WAY better than for me to just explain it).

Dororo heard a massive explosion behind his back, convinced that Seruru had been blown to pieces. Gotenks stood there with his jaw dropped and his eyes wide open. Dororo smiled.

"There. It's done." he said.

"That was quite a show you put on." a mysterious voice said. Dororo turned around and was shocked by what he saw. It was Seruru, not even bruised or even effected by Dororo's attack. Dororo shook in fear at the sight of such a powerful being.

"Too bad it was all for nothing." Seruru said in a deep, screechy voice. Sweat started to pour down Dororo's face as he took a few steps backwards, making Seruru take the same number of steps forward.

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Gotenks. He finally charged at Seruru himself and kicked him in the back of the head, making Seruru stumble around. Gotenks then flew above him and elbowed him in the top of the head. Followed by several punches to the stomach and a kick in the chin, sending Seruru flying into the air. Dororo gulped as Gotenks flew up after him. A ball of energy formed in his hand. He raised his arm into the air.

"SPLITTING HEADACHE!" he wailed as the energy in his hand fired over his head and flew up towards Seruru. The energy blast transformed into a blade and cut Seruru's body right in half. Dororo continued to twitch from the shock of the boy's power as Gotenks began to laughed out loud. "Whadda ya think of that?! HAHAHA!"

But Gotenks' laughter was interrupted when the two halves of Seruru started to move. Gotenks stared at the two halves with disgust as Dororo kept shivering. The two halves of Seruru began vibrating and once again screaming. Suddenly, the two halves regrew the rest of their original bodies, creating two new identical Serurus.

"WHAT THE!" Gotenks screamed as the two Serurus smiled menacingly at the boy.

Dororo started to sweat up again. 'Great! Now there's two of them! What now?' he thought.

"GRR! You don't scare me! HAAA!" Gotenks yelled as he charged at the two Serurus with his fists out in front of him.

He flew upward at full speed and punched both Serurus in the chin at once. He then flew around behind them and kicked the left one in the cheek. Then kneed the right one in the back of the head. He smiled cleverly at the pummeling he was giving them before the two Serurus grabbed hold of both his legs and began to pull them apart. Gotenks was now doing the splits in mid air, grabbing hold of his crotch.

"AHHH! STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO TEAR ME IN HALF!" Gotenks screamed before he started charging his power back up. He ripped his legs out of the two Serurus' grip, but was suddenly punched in the gut by both of them at once.

Spit flew out of his mouth as he grabbed hold of his stomach. The Serurus used this time to attack him while he was off guard. The left one punched him five times across the face while the right kicked him back down towards the ground. The two then fired a barrage of Ki blast at Gotenks, who was directly hit by each one. He landed headfirst into the ground and continued to be beaten down by green Ki blasts.

"No!" Dororo shouted, catching the Serurus' attention. They stopped attacking Gotenks and went for Dororo. They both charged down at Dororo, who pulled out his two swords and crossed them over his head. The left Seruru disappeared and reappeared behind Dororo's back. Not giving him time to react, the Seruru brought his fist back and prepared to punch his head off. But before he could attack, we was kicked in the side of the face by an unexpected Goku.

The left Seruru's head was knocked right off and the right Seruru froze where he was. The body of the headless Seruru flew to the ground. Goku floated over the head and body of the Seruru he had just kicked and blew them to pieces with two giant Ki blasts. Dororo took a deep breathe and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Thanks, Goku. I would've been killed." Dororo said with thanks.

He was glad Goku showed up in time, but he did notice something different about him. He was covered by a red, fire like aura, red eyes, and immeasurable power. Goku looked over at Dororo and gave him a tiny smile.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. I sort of have a knack for showing up at exactly the right time." Goku said.

He looked up at the remaining Seruru and his smile turned into a face of anger. His teeth were showing and his fists were clenched up. "That thing's Cell alright. Well, at least part Cell."

"C-Cell?" Dororo asked.

"Yeah. You don't know him, but this creature once tried to destroy the Earth a few years ago. He was stopped by my son, but it looks like somehow, he's returned."

Goku tilted his head and gave Seruru and odd stare. "But...he looks...different."

That's when Dororo realized something shocking "It's a Kiruru! I recognize those eyes and that mouth anywhere!"

"Kiruru?" Goku asked. Dororo stared at Goku with a serious look in his eyes.

"It's a very powerful weapon created by the Keron Army. A powerful army made entirely out of my people. Me and my platoon is part of such army, but I left that life far behind. But still, they keep sending us new and dangerous weapons being created, and they once sent us something called the Kiruru dot. A remake of an ancient weapon also created by the Keron army years ago, but was soon abandoned. An this creature...matches the Kiruru perfectly!"

"Well, that explains why he looks like you. Any idea where this thing came from?"

Dororo noticed that Seruru's symbol was an orange swirl with a dot over it. There was no doubt in his mind. He knew who that swirl belonged to. "Yes, I think I know."

Before Goku could ask anything else, he saw that Gotenks had gotten back up off the ground. He was breathing deeply with cuts all over his body and giant chunks of rocks in his long hair.

"Oh, that's it." Gotenks threateningly said. He leaped off the ground and flew back up at Seruru. He threw a barrage of punches at Seruru who easily dodged each one. Gotenks stopped the punches and stood still in the air, smiling.

'Wait for it...' he thought. The Ki needles he shot out of his fists flew back around and were about to stab Seruru in his back without him knowing. He was using the same attack he had made up during the fight with the leader Angolan. The needles almost reached him.

'Gotcha!' Gotenks thought. But Seruru turned around just in time and shot ki blasts of his own, ruining Gotenks' attack.

Gotenks couldn't believe his eyes. "But...how did he know!?"

Gotenks continued to stand there, starstruck at what Seruru had just done, when Seruru suddenly flew back and headbutted Gotenks. Gotenks yelled out in pain as Seruru proceeded to beat him around.

"GOKTENKS, NO!" Goku yelled as he flew up towards Seruru and punched him right in the chin. The hit sent Seruru flying backwards who knows how many miles. Gotenks shook his head around to help stop the dizziness.

"Thanks, Goku." Gotenks said. Goku smiled to the boy before he suddenly lost his red color and went back to normal. Goku gasped and looked down at his body with fear.

"What's wrong?"

"The Super Saiyan God form only lasts a short amount of time. I guess my time ran out." Goku explained, scaring Gotenks.

Goku stopped looking at himself and his smile came back. "That's fine. I prefer the regular Super Saiyan levels to that one anyway. I guess I feel stronger in those forms, knowing that I reached them all on my own."

Gotenks knew what he was talking about. Goku was only a Super Saiyan God because he gathered all of their energies together. He couldn't reach Super Saiyan God by himself, so he doesn't feel as accomplished when he uses it.

Seruru pulled his head out of the ground and flew back towards Goku. He punched Goku in the stomach and kicked him to the ground by his head. Gotenks flew behind Seruru and grabbed him by his neck, catching him in a headlock. But Seruru elbowed Gotenks in the kidney, making him let go. He then grabbed Gotenks by the head and forced his face into Seruru's knee. He continued to do this several times as Buu finally got back up off the ground.

He looked up at Seruru as more steam shot out of his head. Seruru heard him groaning and brought his attention back to Buu. He dropped Gotenks' head and the boy fell to the ground. Buu looked up furiously at Seruru and swung his antenna forward, making it spark pink.

"BUU MAKE YOU CANDY!" he shouted as a pink, electric-like energy attack shot out of his antenna and up at Seruru. Seruru reached out his finger and fired the same beam back at Buu. The two chocolate beams collided and clashed with each other.

Buu growled as loud as he could while Seruru remained still. Buu put out as much energy as he could, but Seruru's chocolate beam was still stronger.

'Buu...hate...you!' he thought as the 'X' on his cheek started to glow, as did Seruru's 'X' on his forehead. Seruru was using Buu's hatred toward him to steal his energy. The clash continued until Buu started to suddenly feel weak. He fell to his knees and Seruru's chocolate beam overpowered his own.

Gotenks got up off the ground and rubbed his head from the headache Seruru gave him. He looked up and saw Buu struggling against Seruru and losing.

"BUU!" Gotenks screamed. Buu gave in and his chocolate beam was destroyed. Seruru's beam shot at full force towards Buu when Gotenks jumped up to Buu and knocked him out of the way. The chocolate beam hit Gotenks and he screamed out loud as the pink attack covered his body.

"NO!" Dororo yelled, unable to help the boy.

Gotenks was about to transform into a piece of candy until another bright light covered his body and he split back into Goten and Trunks, stopping the beam's affect on them. Dororo stood there shocked at what happened as Goten and Trunks looked down at their hands.

"What?! No way! It can't have been thirty minutes already!" Trunks yelled.

"Well, at least we're not chocolate." Goten replied.

'That boy...was Goten?' Dororo thought, still confused.

Seruru looked at the two boys, wondering himself what exactly just happened. But he didn't think about it for long. He went back into battle mode and attacked Dororo.

"Doro! Look out!" Goten yelled. Dororo looked up, where he saw Seruru flying towards him. Dororo pulled out his sword and leaped up at Seruru himself. He swung his sword, but Seruru disappeared before Dororo could even get close. Dororo landed and looked all around, trying to find him.

'Darn it! He's moving too fast! I can't detect his presence!' Dororo thought as he continued to search.

"Looking for me?" Seruru asked a few inches behind Dororo.

Dororo leaped forward and threw his Nine Star Shuriken at Seruru, who knocked it away with his hand. Goten then went Super Saiyan and attacked Seruru himself.

"Don't you hurt my friend!" he yelled as he punched Seruru in the face, which sadly did nothing. Seruru grabbed Goten's arm and threw him to the ground.

Dororo jumped back in to help Goten, but Seruru saw him coming and kicked him in his stomach, sending him screaming and flying into the air.

Trunks then flew in and attacked. He threw a kick at Seruru from behind, but Seruru grabbed his leg and threw him over his head, slamming him into the ground. Goten saw Trunks get beaten by the monster and started to grind his teeth, making blood pour out of his mouth.

"We...can't beat him." Goten said in a weak voice, trying to get up.

Dororo fell out of the sky and landed on his back onto a rocky hill. He slid down the hill, landing on several rocks and finally hitting the hard ground. His entire body felt numb. As if every part of his body hurt worse than the rest. But he still refused to stay down.

'I won't let this happen! I have to protect this planet! I-I have to stop him! For Koyuki!' he thought as his eyes erupted in flames of rage.

He stood up on his weak legs and stared down Seruru with his sword in hand. Seruru put out his palm in front of Dororo, creating a ball of energy inside his hand. He fired the energy ball at Dororo, who closed his eyes and prepared himself for the attack. The ball of energy almost hit him when a Super Saiyan Goku flew up in front of Dororo and knocked the attack away. It flew across the sky and landed about a mile away, creating a massive green explosion.

"Leave them alone!" Goku yelled with force as he pointed his thumb at himself. "Your fight is with me, now!"

Back at Capsule Corp., Kululu was explaining the situation to Bulma as she led him down to her dad's laboratory.

"So, it was you who made that fake radar that Goku brought me earlier!" Bulma commented. Kululu turned to her and nodded.

"So wait, what would you idiots want with the dragonballs?"

"Kukukuku! To wish for the conquering of Pekopon, of course."

"I'm tired of hearing that word! What the hell's a Pekopon?!"

"Not important. What's important is you get me down to your father's lab. I might have a way to get rid of both these aliens and my beautiful Seruru. KUKU! But unfortunately, my lab was destroyed, so let's just hope your lab is as good as mine, or at least advanced enough to help. Unlikely, though. KUKUKU!"

"Hey, bud! My dad has the best equipment in the world! There's no way you have more stuff than he does! He can build anything you freaks can!"

"KUKUKUKU! I don't think so."

"You know, you have some nerve talking to me like that after your friends destroyed my house and now I'm actually helping you! You're lucky I didn't rip your ugly head right off and shove it down the garbage disposal!"

Kululu stared at her for a few seconds, admiring how much of a whiner she was. Her eyes were dead cold, her fangs were razor sharp, and her anger could be felt from a mile away. She sort of reminded him of Giroro. I take that back. She reminded him EXACTLY of Giroro. He turned his head away from her as his face started to blush.

"Kukukuku. She looks kinda pretty when she's angry."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"...Anyway, the lab's behind this door." she said as she gestured her hand towards a metal door with a numbered code lock on the side of it.

She typed in a few numbers and the door slid open. Inside were several computers, an X-ray, a steal table, tools, a control panel, and many enormous machines with the Capsule Corp logo on them. "Well, what did I tell you, huh?!"

Kululu looked around the lab for a few seconds before laughing. "KUKUKUKU! Not much, but it'll have to do." he replied, angering Bulma even more.

Kululu decided it was time to stop laughing and get serious. 'Let's just pray...' he thought. '...that it's not already too late.'

* * *

What's going to happen to Earth? How will our heroes stop Seruru and the remaining Angolans? And does anyone really care? Find out...NEXT CHAPTER!


	15. Chapter 15

Here's a question: How many side stories is it possible to fit into one fan fiction. I guess I'm about to answer that question. Lots of characters means lots of side stories. Deal with it!

Anyway, let's continue shall we!

* * *

CHAPTER 15:

Seruru's 'X's were spreading all over the planet, giving him more and more power every second. There was no escaping the hard feelings everyone had during this hell storm.

The people of Earth were all trying to board all of the spaceships the world's king had made for them at once, creating a massive panic all over the planet. All everyone from every country on Earth cared about was getting to the airport as quickly as possible without being crushed by the aliens. There was robbery, looting, and just all around chaos all over the world. Some people made it to the spaceships, others didn't make it in time, and everyone else died long before they could get there. Everyone on Earth's worst fear had come true. It really was the apocalypse.

"DISTRUCTO DISC!" Krillin yelled as he threw three glowing energy discs at a few Angolans, who just deflected each one with the edges of their spears. Krillin shivered in fear before looking down at the massive wave of terrified people trying to flee from Earth at all costs. He sighed at the sight.

'Oh man, everyone's leaving the planet while I'm stuck here just waiting to be killed.' he thought. He looked in the direction of where the people were running. About ten enormous spaceships were crowded at the city's airport and people were all pushing each other away and climbing over each other just to get on board.

'If I know 18, she and Marron are probably already on board.'

His body began to heat up. The thought of never being able to see either of them again started to haunt him. He thought about everything they had been through. They made it through Cell, Majin Buu, and even the God of Destruction for Kami's sake! Now they were leaving him with everyone else on Earth to go who knows where. And Krillin would be stuck back on Earth trying his best to protect it. Even if he had little to no chance of stopping these monsters, his duty as a fighter demands it. He began tightening his fists and started to sweat.

'I'm sorry 18. Marron. I have to make sure you're safe. You'll just have to live the rest of your lives without me.' he thought. 'Damn. I'll never even get to dance with Marron on her wedding night. Or be there for her when she needs some fatherly advice. And what about 18? Will she even miss me when I'm gone? Will she end up marrying some other guy? Oh, why is it always me!?' A yellow, glowing 'X' appeared on his forehead, but he didn't notice.

18 watched what was happening to everything on Earth through the spaceship she and her daughter had just boarded's window. Everything was destroyed. What had not a few hours ago been a beautiful planet full of green trees and sparkling seas had become a wasteland of shattered buildings and burning piles of flesh. It was a sight worthy of vomiting over (which 18 could not do, being an android). Her daughter Marron held tightly on to her mother's waist and cried over all the screaming and madness that was happening around her.

"Mommy!"

"Yes, Marron?"

"I want daddy!" After hearing her daughter's words, 18 felt like crying herself. She bent down and held her daughter tight in her arms.

"I know sweaty! You'll see him again, I promise!" she assured her daughter.

18 was as worried about her husband as Marron was. It had been Krillin who made her what she is today. If it weren't for him, she would probably be enjoying slaughtering humans with her brother 17 by now. But even after everything she had been put through, being turned into a machine and getting hunted down by that Cell freak, Krillin was one of the only few people who showed her compassion, even after she had almost killed all his friends. She didn't know if it was over her looks, or if he just felt sorry for her. But the day she met Krillin changed her life. There was no other man on Earth like him. He was the only one she knew who thought of her as a women and not as an android. She couldn't go on without him.

'Krilllin...please be okay.' she thought as an 'X' appeared on her forehead.

'Daddy.' Marron thought as she got the same 'X' on her arm.

"TRI-BEAM HAAAA!" Tien screamed as he fired yet another attack at the Angolan he had rescued Mr. Satan and Videl from. The attack was easily avoided by the alien, so he fired three more, which had no other effect.

"DAMN IIIIIIIIIT!" he yelled as an 'X' appeared on his shoulder.

Mr. Satan walked through a broken city with his pregnant daughter Videl. They had both been walking for what seemed like forever, until they eventually came across a burnt up city, where they thought they could find someone who could help. But unfortunately, they couldn't find any people, any aliens, nothing. It was dead quiet. Meaning that all the people in the city had either been evacuated or been killed, and the aliens were done with this city and they all moved on to the next one. But whatever the reason, they were all alone. They both decided that it was finally safe enough to take a rest.

Mr. Satan helped his daughter onto the nearest bench, where she sat down very slowly and held her baby tight. Half the bench was broken and sticking upward out of the ground, but to her, a place to sit was a place to sit. Mr. Satan sighed and walked over to the nearest store to see if there was any food they could take. When he walked in, he found a giant row of televisions with the world's king speaking to the world on them. Mr. Satan stopped and decided to listen.

"To all my precious subjects out there, I am sorry this had to happen. In the past, we have overcome many dangers and evil doers, but now I don't think we have any hope left of saving our planet. So once again, everyone must report to the nearest airport where they will be boarded onto a specially made spaceship that will take everyone off this planet and into space to find a new home somewhere else. Once again, I am sorry."

Mr. Satan was blown away by this news. He hurried back outside and told his daughter the news, shocking her as well. He suggested that they hurry up and get to an airport so they can leave the planet, but Videl denied.

"I can't leave Gohan here all alone with these monsters. I won't go anywhere until I know that he's safe."

Mr. Satan wanted to argue with his daughter and force her to get to the airport, but her pregnant state also came equipped with several new hormones. The last time he tried to get her to do something, she got angrier than he had ever seen her before, which not only scared him, but Gohan too. He didn't want to go through that again, so he decided it was best to just let her do what she wanted.

'Oh, Videl. Why?! I'm supposed to be the world champ! Now look at me! Scared of my own daughter and I can't even help her when she and my granddaughter's lives are on the line! What kind of a father am I?' he thought as another 'X' appeared on his back.

'Gohan...I'm sorry. I'm sure all you'd want is for me to be safe. But I just can't leave you here and let you die! Not again!' she thought as she also got her own glowing 'X' on her ankle.

Gohan flew at full speed towards the lookout, where he knew Dende would be waiting for him. He held an unconscious Natsumi and Giroro over his shoulder. As he flew, only one thing was on his mind.

'Videl. I'm sorry I'm not there with you during all of this. I know I have to protect you, but I can't let the Earth die, either. At least I know that the dragonballs can fix everything that these monsters have done, but still...just knowing that I'm abandoning you, and the baby...I can't even think straight anymore.' he thought as of course, he also got his own 'X' on the back of his neck.

The 'X' on Seruru's forehead was now shining brighter than ever before. We was absorbing energy faster than Goku could even sense. Not only that, but Seruru began to grow. His arms suddenly sprouted twice their size and his body and head were quickly expanding as well.

Goten laid there in the dirt, watching everything happen. 'I'm sorry I can't fight along with you, dad. He's just too strong. Man! I can't believe how useless I've become.' he thought as an 'X' appeared on his forehead.

'Darn it! How could I let this happen!? I'm the son of the Prince of Saiyans! How could I lose to a stupid monster!? My dad would be ashamed!' Trunks thought as an 'X' appeared on his elbow.

'K-Koyuki...' Dororo thought. 'I...failed you. I promised I would make this planet the strongest there ever was. I lost my one chance to avenge you! I'm still...just too weak!' he thought as an 'X' appeared on his right cheek.

Goku tried keeping himself calm while the creature grew rapidly in both size and strength. He let out a vicious scream and immediately turned into a Super Saiyan 3. He then charged forward and attacked Seruru with all his strength. He threw a few punches at him, but all they did was knock Seruru off balance. Goku then appeared behind him and kicked him in the back, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Seruru laid in the dirt for a few seconds before his 'X' started glowing again and he jumped back on his feet. Goku stared cautiously at the strange creature as it looked back up at him, still with that same expressionless face.

'He's got to have a weakness! But what?' Goku thought as he sensed out Seruru's power, trying to find a weak point. All of a sudden, Seruru put his hands to his side and brought them together. The rest of his body made a pose Goku was all too familiar with. He gasped at the sight.

"That's a...!" Goku said in a shocked voice.

"KAAAAAA-MEEEEEE...!" Seruru screamed as a blue orb of light formed between his hands. Goku got ready and prepared a Kamehameha of his own. He got into the position himself as Seruru continued...

"...HAAAAAA-MEEEEEE...!"

Goku felt his head start to sweat up again. Seruru's power was growing stronger each second. He couldn't keep up with it. Seruru's strength seemed uncontrollable as Goku's continued to decrease. It was an unwinnable battle, but Goku had to try.

"...HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Seruru screamed as a bright blue wave of energy shot from his hands.

Goku fired his own Kamehameha back at him, causing the two beams to clash. Goku squinted as tight as he could, since the light from the two beams burned his eyes. However, he was still able to sense that Seruru's attack was stronger than his own. Goku continued to put out as much energy into the attack as he could while also trying not to put out too much, killing himself. But as limited as his power was, Seruru's attack had as much energy to use as it felt possible. Then Seruru screamed something else that Goku knew would finish the fight.

"KAIO-KEN!" he shouted. Seruru's body erupted in a red glow, that almost overpowered the light from the clash. Seruru's Kamehameha grew at least three times its size, blowing through Goku's like it was nothing. Goku panicked as he tried putting out more energy, but he was almost out. He placed his two fingers on his forehead, attempting to instant transmission away from the blast, but it was too late. The attack grew not only in size, but in speed. It was now too fast for Goku to concentrate, and the wave hit him dead on. Goku screamed out loud as his body was engulfed in the attack.

The Kamehameha shot right through Goku, flew across the planet and fired off into space, obliterating everything in its path. It created a giant blue explosion out in space that could be clearly seen by half the people on Earth. By the time the attack was finished, it had destroyed up to about a tenth of the planet. It created a massive crater that went on for over five thousand miles. The damage was too mammoth to describe.

Seruru stood there, staring at his work and still keeping his blank facial expression the same. He couldn't see Goku anywhere, so he figured he was crushed to death by the attack. He looked down into the crater he had made, where he saw the bruised up Saiyan.

He was laying in the dirt, moaning from the pain. His hair was no longer golden and had reverted back to normal. He had cuts, burnt marks, and bloodstains all over his body. He twitched and squirmed around on the ground, indicating that he couldn't move. Seruru jumped down and stood over Goku, still not saying a word. Goku slowly opened his eyes, where he saw Seruru looking over him. He laughed.

"He...hehehe...wow. You...sure know...how to...pack a wallop." he said. Seruru lifted his foot off the ground and stomped on Goku's arm, breaking it like a twig.

Spit shot out of Goku's mouth as he screamed out in pain. He's had plenty of broken bones in the past, but that kind of pain is just something you can't get used to. Blood poured out of the cuts in his arm as he continued to scream. The stinging just wouldn't stop. Seruru then leaped up into the air and planted his fists down into his stomach, breaking both his ribs.

Goku's screaming became twice as loud after the second blow. He was on the verge of passing out from the pain. It was too much to take. He couldn't go on. For a split second, all he wanted was for Seruru to get it over with and kill him. But it was a thought short lived. He knew he had a planet to protect, a family that needed him, and the honor of a species to defend. He couldn't let Seruru win. But still, his body felt like it had millions of sharp needles passing though it instead of blood. The screaming just made it worse, but he couldn't stop himself. He had to think of something before Seruru put him out of his misery.

Chichi sat next to the window, looking outside at the world. She could see the sun was almost down. She could see smoke rising up over the mountains, which she knew must be coming from the burning cities nearby. She was worried beyond her imagination. She bit down on a piece of cloth as she watched the sun finally set.

'Gohan...Goten...Goku...where are you?' was all that went through her mind.

Master Roshi stood in the center of the room, eyes closed and concentrating hard on the battle. He suddenly opened his eyes and started shaking. Chichi noticed this and asked what was wrong.

"It's Goku. I don't know who, but somewhere, Goku's fighting an opponent far stronger than any of the aliens. And it's not looking good. I can hardly sense his presence anymore." Master Roshi explained.

Chichi covered her mouth in shock. "You...you mean...my dear Goku's gonna...?" she asked in a scared voice.

Master Roshi thought for a few seconds before responding. "I'm afraid so."

In a split second, Chichi went running out the door as fast as she could. She stood in the front yard and shouted at the top of her lungs.

"NIMBUS!" she yelled. A few moments later, a flying orange cloud flew out of the woods and levitated itself to the ground. Chichi jumped on as Roshi ran out of the house.

"Wait! Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to help my husband!"

Roshi ran up and grabbed hold of her skirt, trying to tug her off the Nimbus. "Are you crazy!? You'll be killed in a second! You can't just go running off into a battle when you have no idea who's fighting!"

"And you expect me to just sit at home while my husband gets himself killed by some monster!?"

"No! I'm just saying you should stop and think about what you're doing! What would just go flying off and interrupting the fight accomplish!?"

Chichi lifted her leg up and kicked him in the face. He let go of her skirt and fell backwards into the ground. "Let's go, Nimbus!" she said as the cloud flew up into the air. Roshi got back on his feet and waved his arms up at her.

"CHICHI! WAIT A MINUTE!" he yelled. Chichi turned back around.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW!?"

"At least...let me come with you."

Back on the battlefield, Seruru stood there, putting the Saiyan through as much pain as he could, when something occurred to him.

'Strange. I'm giving this fighter the worst time of his life, but I can't feel myself absorb his energy. And there are no 'X's anywhere on his body. Why can't I absorb this one's power?' he thought.

'Well, if I can't absorb this one's life force, I've got to find the next strongest person.' Seruru looked around the planet with his senses to find the strongest person. Then, he found him.

'Ah yes, perfect. Whoever that is, they'll give me just the boost I need to reach my next form.'

Seruru jumped out of the pit, surprising Goku, and took off at full speed towards his next victim. Goku watched Seruru fly away and decided to get up off the ground.

It took a while, but he finally got out of the crater. He looked at where Seruru was heading and noticed something. He was flying towards someone with a large power level, who Goku recognized on the spot.

"Why would that thing leave me to go challenge him?" he thought.

Goten and Trunks had also finally got back on their feet. Goten went off to help Dororo as Trunks walked over to help Buu. Goten walked up to the injured ninja and reached out his hand to help him up. Dororo looked up at the small Saiyan with a smile and grabbed hold. He pulled himself back on his feet, receiving a hug from Goten.

"Thank goodness, you're alright!" he happily said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But there's something I have to tell Goku, now! There's something I forgot to mention about the Kiruru." Dororo replied.

"BUU WON'T WAKE UP!" Trunks yelled from over where Buu was laying. Goku flew over to check if he was okay. He couldn't find any sign that Buu was still alive other than the fact he could still feel his energy, as weak as it was. Goku placed his hand on Trunks' shoulder.

"Leave him. He'll be fine." Goku told him. Trunks nodded as Goten and Dororo ran over.

"GOKU!" Dororo yelled.

"Oh, hey Dororo. Good to see he didn't get you as bad as he did me."

"That's not important! There's something I have to tell you about this creature!"

Dororo went on to explain his last few encounters with the Kiruru and recalling all the strange things it could do. He mentioned how the first Kiruru almost destroyed all of Pekopon. He told Goku about how when the first Kiruru was released, it was able to spread 'X' marks to its targets around the world. These 'X' marks gave the targets the ability to read minds of other people with similar marks, and the one who received the mark could also transmit it again. After a while, the marks started spontaneously receiving negative thoughts from nearby bearers, trying to put down the users. These negative feelings, pain, worries, conflict, were transmitted back to Kiruru, giving more energy to him.

"So, you're saying that this creature could be using the same tactic to absorb everyone on Earth's energy?" Goku asked.

Dororo nodded. "It's possible."

Goku thought hard about everything, and eventually was able to put it all together. 'That's why this creature looks like Cell. It must be half of Cell and half of this 'Kiruru' robot. It uses people's feelings to steal their life force, and it can then use their attacks like Cell can when he absorbed people.' he thought as he recalled how during the Cell Games, Cell used almost all of his friend's attacks. From the special beam cannon to the destructo disc. He was able to use their abilities because he had their cells inside of him. It all made sense. And now, Seruru went off to steal someone else's energy from them using their feelings. And Goku could sense someone in the exact direction that he was flying. Goku knew exactly who he was after.

"Come on! We have to hurry!" Goku yelled to everyone. "If this creature absorbs his energy, it's all over!"

"What's wrong, dad?! Who's he after?"

"...Vegeta!"

* * *

Oh boy! The suspense is building and the final climax is getting closer! How will this story end?! Keep reading to find out!


	16. Chapter 16

YAY! A chapter that's mostly Vegeta! It's about time, right!? Let's get started, shall we!

* * *

CHAPTER 16:

Bulma leaned against the wall of her lab with her arms crossed and one eyebrow raised as she watched the small yellow alien sitting in her chair, making something she couldn't recognize. All she could see was him throwing pieces of machinery together and flailing his arms around. Whatever he was building, he was doing it faster than she had seen anyone work before, even her father. But then again, this was the guy who had made an exact replica of the dragon radar which even had her fooled. So he was obviously a genius when it came to inventions. That's why she figured it would be best to let him work, even if he was responsible for almost destroying their entire house.

"OW!" Dr. Briefs said as he walked into the lab after waking up from the coma Zoruru had put him in. "What happened? I felt something sharp scrape the back of my head, and before I knew it, everything went dark and I suddenly blacked out."

He stumbled in feeling off balance with his hand placed on his head, trying to calm down the awful headache. He soon got his balance back and received a hug from his nervous daughter. Her mother walked in afterwards in the same condition, getting another hug from Bulma.

"Thank goodness that you both are okay! I was afraid you'd been terribly hurt! Or worse!" Bulma screamed in both relief and joy.

"Oh, it's alright, sweetie. Your mother and I are both fi...FI...!" Dr. Briefs noticed Kululu sitting in his lab chair. He pointed at the yellow alien, making Kululu turn his head and stare at him back. "WH-WHAT IS THAT THING?! AND WHAT'S IT DOING WITH MY EQUIPMENT!?"

"Calm down, dad! He's the one who made that phony radar I told you about. He's an inventor, like you. He says he's making something that will help save Earth. As annoying as he is, I think he just wants to help."

Kululu raised his hand into the air and snapped his fingers, catching everyone's attention. "Hey, Blue hair! Go to the kitchen and make me some rice curry while I work, would you? Extra spicy!"

"Why should I make you anything! I don't even know who you are! If you want some damn curry, make it yourself!" Bulma yelled in anger. Kululu stopped working and leaned back on the chair.

"Fine. If you're gonna be like that, maybe I don't have to save your planet. Good luck finding someone else who can fix all this. Kukukuku!"

Bulma viciously growled and tightened her fists at the little freak. She felt like running over and strangling him. Which she was about to do before he mother stepped in.

"Oh, don't worry, darling. I'll go make the small man what he wants. If you say he wants to help, then it's okay with me."

Bulma let out a deep breathe. "Thanks, mom." he said. Her mother blew her daughter a kiss and walked out of the lab and towards the kitchen.

Dr. Briefs stared inquiringly at the small alien for a few seconds before turning to Bulma. "You know, this fellow looks a lot like that small blue masked man that Goku brought here earlier."

"Yeah, I know. He said that he and a few others are all one big group or something." Bulma whispered to her dad.

"Platoon!" Kululu corrected her.

"SHUT UP!" Bulma humphed at the yellow freak.

"They say they're here for worldwide conquest. Like an alien invasion of some kind." Bulma said to her dad, trying to avoid facing Kululu.

Dr. Briefs' eyes widened. "An alien invasion, you say!?" he said in shock. "Well, he surely can't be part of those evil alien monsters destroying the city outside. Otherwise, why would he say he's trying to help us?"

"Kukukuku! Exactly! I'm not one of those Angolans who are destroying your planet, so of course I'm helping you. If Pekopon were to be destroyed, the invasion would be ruined and I'd lose my job. KUKUKUKU!"

"I see. Well...help from anyone, even an invader, is better than no help at all." Dr. Briefs said while scratching the back of his head.

Bulma was surprised at how well her dad was taking the situation they were in. The Earth was being demolished, his whole house was a mess, and some alien he doesn't even know is now working alone in his lab, creating who knows what. She figured her dad would be a little shocked by what was happening, but then again, in his long life of creating things, he's probably been through a lot stranger stuff.

"Kuku! That's better! Now, about that curry..."

Meanwhile, Vegeta and Angol Death were still in the middle of a titanic battle. They were both giving each other everything they had, and by the look of it, Vegeta was winning. Angol Death was about as strong as her younger sister Mois, since they had both been trained by their dad when they were young. And both Goku and Gohan together had trouble fighting off Angol Mois by herself, but Vegeta was much more fierce than they were. He had been training non stop for as long as he could remember. He could definitely take on any opponent Goku could at this point.

Vegeta threw several small energy blasts at Angol Death, who swung her scythe around and sliced each one in half, causing them to fly around her. The last one Vegeta threw, Death just used the edge of her scythe to knock it right back at him. Vegeta caught the energy attack in his hands, spun it behind his back and threw it back towards Death, who didn't see it coming and was hit directly by the attack. The energy blast stuck to her stomach and forced her down into the dirt, creating a giant explosion in the ground.

Smoke rose up out of the hole in the ground the explosion had made. Vegeta flew down to where she had landed and threw a kick through the smoke. When it cleared, it was revealed that nothing was there. "Where did she...?"

But before he could finish, he was knocked down in the back of the head by the end of Death's Lucifer Scythe. He screamed out in agony as he grabbed hold of her scythe and pulled it towards himself. Death, not letting go, was pulled by Vegeta and forced into his knee. She screamed out loud as well before she was silenced by Vegeta then grabbing hold of her head and punching her multiple times in the skull. He then grabbed her by her hair and threw her across the field and into a large, rocky mountain.

The mountain was shattered to pieces by the collision. Angol Death was once again laying face down in the dirt. She pulled herself back up and turned her head slightly to her right, where she saw Vegeta, standing there with his arms crossed and smiling. She jumped back in surprise and got back into her fighting pose. Vegeta began to giggle, which eventually turned itself into a hardy laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA! What was that you were laughing about, earlier?! About how the Saiyans are just a pile of dead monkeys! Well, now look who's about to be a dead pile!"

Angol Death hissed wrathfully at the Saiyan Prince. This was her one chance to show her father how strong she had become since she was a child, seeing as how he hadn't paid much attention to her since Mois was born. And now she was being kicked around by this monkey like a kid with a ball. She felt as if her muscles were about to give out when Vegeta suddenly stopped laughing, turned his head and looked off into the distance with an astonished look on his face.

"What...the hell!?" he said out loud. Death scratched her head, trying to figure out what he was looking at or what he was surprised about. Then without warning, a green, odd-looking creature about the size of an eleven year old child appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of Vegeta, who was now frozen in shock.

The green creature looked straight into Vegeta's eyes without giving him any expression at all. Vegeta stood in horror as he stared back at the creature. He was obviously scared, since he could sense the power resting inside this creature. It surpassed even his own. He couldn't believe that he wasn't able to detect this thing's power until now. He must have been too distracted while fighting Angol Death to notice. The creature slowly floated towards Vegeta's face, making the Saiyan Prince take a step back.

"Yes...you're the one." it whispered in a threatening voice as it showed, for possibly the first time, a hint of facial expression. Its eyes widened as it gave him a tiny, disturbing smile.

Vegeta moved his fist up a few inches in an attempt to punch him right in his sick smile, but Seruru was just too quick. Before Vegeta could get his fist even close to his face, Seruru kicked him in the side of the head, sending him soaring through five separate mountains and into a massive crack in the ground. Blood splattered on Seruru's leg as Angol Death stood there in amazement.

Yellow flashes of light shot out from below the crack Vegeta had fell into. A giant explosion destroyed the rocky floor while Vegeta screamed in the background. The light from the explosion dimmed down, and Seruru could see Vegeta floating in mid air above the hole he had just made. Tiny rocks fell from the sky around him as smoke rose up out of the hole. Vegeta was panting from exhaustion with a drip of blood running out of his mouth down to his chin. He wiped it off with his glove and once again stared at Seruru, this time with a face of anger.

"Alright! That's it! I've had enough of this bullshit for one day!" he yelled to himself. He charged screaming towards Seruru and started throwing fast punches at him. Unfortunately, Seruru was easily able to block each one with his arms.

Angol Death watched as the two strange fighters fought each other like wild animals when her scythe began to make music again. She transformed it to back into a cellphone and answered the call.

"Hello, Death! This is your father!"

"Oh, hi dad! I'm sorry! Things down here are taking longer than expected, but don't worry! I will have this monster's blood dripping off the edge of my scythe soon enough! That'll show him for what he did to Mois!"

"But that's just it! I'm contacting everyone in the army to inform them that I'm calling off the attack!"

"WHAT! BUT...WHY!? Don't you want to avenge Mois!?"

"That's another thing! I've just found out there's a way to bring her back! Isn't that great!? You'll have your precious sister back! And I'll have my sweet, dear Mois back in my life! Oh, I'm just so happy I'll get to see..."

Angol Death dropped her phone on the ground before he could finish. 'NO!' she thought. 'I CAN'T LET MOIS COME BACK! I WON'T RETREAT! I'll DESTROY THIS WHOLE PLANET!'

She looked up at the two fighters facing off with each other, who have both apparently forgotten about her. She couldn't do it here, otherwise it would draw their attention. It was bad enough fighting one of them by herself, so there's no way she could handle two. She had to get away from here to destroy the planet. Luckily, she had a small trick she liked to use.

She learned it from when she destroyed the Planet Yardrat. Before brutally killing them all, she learned a few things from the locals of that planet. Including a little trick that aloud her to travel from planet to planet easier than falling asleep for hundreds of years and waiting for their day to come. Sure she was only supposed to destroy a planet when she was ordered to, but she loved the thought of genocide so much, she decided there was no harm in breaking the rules once in a while.

She placed her middle and index fingers on her forehead and stood there for a few seconds. She suddenly disappeared in an instant, leaving without the notice of Vegeta or Seruru.

Vegeta continued to throw punches at Seruru, each one as defective as the last. Seruru decided to stop blocking and throw a punch of his own. But Vegeta flew over Seruru's fist and kicked him square in the face. Seruru didn't even flinch.

"What the...!" Vegeta yelled before Seruru grabbed hold of his leg and twisted it like a doorknob, completely breaking it.

Vegeta cried out in pain as Seruru grabbed his arm and cracked his back over his knee. Seruru then elbowed Vegeta in the mouth, grabbed him by his feet and hurled him to the ground. A wave of dirt filled dust erupted into the air. The dust cleared to reveal Vegeta laying in the dirt face down with his hair back to its normal black color and his disfigured body completely still.

Everyone held tightly onto Goku as he prepared to instant transmission them straight to where Vegeta was. Goku placed two fingers on his forehead and began to sense out his energy. When he found it, he could see that Seruru was already there. He ignored it and concentrated directly on Vegeta. His transmission succeeded and he appeared right where the battle was. When he arrived, he saw Seruru floating in the air, looking down on a horribly beaten Vegeta.

Vegeta opened his eyes and saw Goku standing a few meters away with a few others by his side. "K-Kakarot...Goten...Trunks...and..." Vegeta took a long look at Dororo. "...who the hell...WHAT the hell is that?!"

Then Vegeta thought for a second, and realized it was the blue frog that interrupted his training back at Capsule Corp. 'Oh great! It's Kakarot's new pet. The kindhearted and love-filled one. Perfect! Just what we need! More dead weight!' he thought sarcastically.

Seruru noticed that Goku and the others had finally arrived. 'Excellent!' he thought.

"Well, Goku..." he said, catching everyone's attention. "It's good to see you protecting your friend, here. Don't you ever get tired of him coming to your rescue all the time?" he asked Vegeta, who ground his teeth at the comment.

"How sad. The Prince of all Saiyans having to be rescued by his idiotic friend like a child stuck down a well! You act all high and mighty, calling yourself a Prince all the time, always talking about your pride and what it means to you! And yet compared to Goku, you're still no different than everyone else! You're just another weakling!" Seruru went on, angering Vegeta with each word. Goku listened to Seruru's annoying speech and finally figured out what he was trying to do.

"Vegeta! Don't listen to him!" Goku shouted to the injured Prince.

"SHUT UP, CLOWN!" Vegeta replied as he pushed himself off the ground. "YOU KNOW WHAT HE SAYS IS THE TRUTH! YOU'VE ALWAYS KNOWN! WHY ELSE WOULD YOU CONTINUE TO TRAIN, EVEN WHEN YOU KNOW YOU'LL ALWAYS BE THE STRONGEST! YOU REFUSE TO LET ME SURPASS YOU! YOU THINK I'M JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! YOU DEDICATE YOUR LIFE TO PROTECTING ME! I'M JUST ANOTHER WEAKLING TO YOU, AREN'T I!?" he yelled in all his rage.

His Super Saiyan hair returned and lightning shot out of his body. The ground shook like an immeasurable earthquake. Rocks were ripped out of the ground and began floating up towards the sky. Vegeta shrieked at the top of his lungs as his fury began to build up. Seruru laughed at the sight as Goku ran over to try and calm Vegeta down.

Goku got on his knees and placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "Vegeta, don't listen to him! He's trying to get you angry so that he can take your energy! If he does that, I don't think even a Super Saiyan God would be able to stop him! Don't let him trick you, Vegeta!"

Goku's mention of his God form just made Vegeta all the more angry. It was the level that allowed him to take on Bills, the God of Destruction. He wasn't able to defeat him, but he was still strong enough to drain Bills of every last drop of energy he had. And considering Bills was a god, Vegeta couldn't even imagine how strong Goku had become, seeing how he was lucky enough to have felt Bills' power for himself. But watching Goku fight Bills like he was his equal made Vegeta cringe.

Seeing Bills arrive during Bulma's party sent a fear down his spine he hadn't felt since he was a child. Ever since he was a boy growing up with his father on his home planet, he was deathly scared of Bills. But to protect his image as the Prince of a mighty warrior race, he never admitted it to anyone (even if he knew his father was just as scared of Bills as his son was).

Vegeta tried to ignore Bills when he arrived at Bulma's party years later, hoping to not incur him to try and destroy the planet. But when he was finally angered by Buu, he went on a rampage that allowed Vegeta's nightmares of Bills that had haunted him for countless nights to once again come to life. Vegeta could only watch as Bills took out everyone he knew without even trying. He was an even bigger monster than he remembered. Vegeta tried to step in, but met with the same fate as everyone else. But it wasn't until he saw Bills smack Bulma across her face that he was pushed over the edge. After watching Bills hurt her, Vegeta felt something inside him snap. He charged at Bills with far more power than before. He even managed to hit Bills a few times, something no one else in the universe had ever been able to do. But once again, he was still too weak to do anything.

Vegeta knew about Goku's ability to defeat his enemies by using his feelings to fuel his power. It happened when Frieza killed his best friend Krillin or when Kid Buu destroyed the Earth. Whenever any of his opponents hurt his loved ones, he uses the hatred created from that to boost his power and defeat his enemies every time. Vegeta thought that after Bills had hurt Bulma, the same magic would work for him, but it didn't. Whatever was left of Vegeta's royal pride was shattered at that moment.

After Vegeta's last assault, it seemed as if Bills had won, but then, as always, Goku had to fly in and save the day. Once Goku had become a Super Saiyan God, he took on Bills without even trying and was still winning. Vegeta watched as his former rival fought hard with the beast that had tortured him since childhood, thinking hard about everything Goku had done for him in his life.

He spared his life after he was defeated on Earth. He fought Frieza to avenge his death. He even released Vegeta from Babidi's spell when he knew he could have just killed him any time he wanted. But he refused to let Vegeta die, even after he had already killed so many innocent people at the Martial Arts Tournament. Goku knew he could have killed Vegeta with his Super Saiyan 3 form. He knew if he continued to fight him, Buu would eventually be released. But still, he put everything aside, even at the cost of the Earth, the one thing he swore he would always protect, just to help Vegeta release himself from Babidi's control on his own. It was the stupidest thing Vegeta had ever seen anyone do, and he was beyond pissed about it when he returned to Earth to help fight Majin Buu after sacrificing himself.

Vegeta turned himself into a bomb! He died to save his family! In all his years of being a Saiyan Prince, that one act was the most noble thing he had ever done. And it was all in vain. Majin Buu survived, and Vegeta was now dead for the second time. Later in the afterlife, he learned about Goku's Super Saiyan 3 form, and that he achieved it before Buu was even released. He could have easily killed Buu the entire time, but he refused to do it himself. He let Vegeta kill himself over nothing. Vegeta was now dead, and it was all Goku's fault!

He hated Goku and everything he did. He was an idiot in every variation of the word. And the fact that he was even stronger than Vegeta was just made it worse. They weren't friends, and it took Vegeta only now to realize it.

"DAMN...YOU...KAKAROOOOOOT!" he screamed. The 'X' on Seruru's forehead went from a bright yellow to a dark, glowing red. Vegeta's energy was flowing into Seruru like a tsunami. Goku could only stand and watch as all of Vegeta's Ki was ripped from inside his body and transferred to Seruru. Goku also noticed Vegeta was suddenly growing thinner. As if not only was his life force being sucked out, but all of his insides as well. He eventually looked like a man that had been starved for weeks. His arms looked like those of a 90 year old man. It was a horrible sight, to see a Prince so respectfully proud all the time being sucked dry of his life without his control. But as much as Goku wanted to stop it, what could he do? Vegeta wouldn't listen to him and Seruru was too strong. Goku couldn't decide what to do, when Vegeta's son, Trunks suddenly ran up.

"Trunks! Get away from him!" Goku screamed to the boy, but Trunks just kept running towards his father.

Trunks ran up and fell down on his knees beside his dad. Vegeta looked up at his son, shivering from both anger and pain. Trunks looked at his dad's weak and angry face. He felt tears appear in the corners of his eyes.

"Dad! Please stop! Calm down before he kills you! Please!" Trunks screamed as the tears separated from his eyes and rolled down his face. "I don't...wanna lose my dad again!"

Vegeta looked furiously at Trunks as he cried, one of his son's tears landing on his shoulder and sliding down his arm. Watching his son cry as his father was slowly having his life sucked out by this monster helped Vegeta calm down. His angry teeth disappeared as he unclenched his fists and took a deep breathe. The red 'X' on Seruru's head disappeared and Vegeta's body turned back to normal.

Vegeta reached out his hand towards Trunks, who stopped crying and looked back at his dad, who was now staring seriously at his son with his face turned back to normal. Trunks gave a giant grin and grabbed hold of Vegeta's hand, slowly helping him get back up on his feet. Goku and everyone else sighed with relief. After his dad was back on his feet, Trunks wrapped his arms around his dad's waist in a massive hug. Vegeta patted his son's back and gave him a tiny grin. After watching his son cry, Vegeta was glad to see him happy again. But their touching moment was quickly interrupted by Seruru's entire body suddenly glowing bright red.

Everybody looked up at the green creature, whose body was now barely visible from the red light around him. All they could see was Seruru getting bigger. His body expanded much quicker than before, growing as large as a house in a few seconds. He fell out of the sky and crashed into the ground, almost making the entire planet shake.

"What's going on!?" Goten yelled. Dororo, Goku and Vegeta stared menacingly at the suddenly enlarged creature.

"He must've absorbed enough of Vegeta's energy to make himself even stronger than before!" Goku replied to his son.

"This must be his second form!" Dororo yelled.

Goten turned to his blue friend with a confused look. "Second form!?"

"Yes! The Kiruru that attacked Pekopon a few years back had three different forms! This must be his second!"

The red light dimmed down and revealed what Seruru had finally become. His body had been stretched out and was now several times bigger and bulkier. His head became proportionally smaller compared to the rest of his newly shaped body. The back of his head and the black section on his forehead were now formed together as a ball in between the two off-shooting sections on his head, which were both now pointing straight into the air. There was also a second 'X' mark on his back. He acquired a long forked tail, colored mostly orange, only with the edges being black. His arms also were proportionally larger and were almost touching the ground. But even with all these changes, the biggest difference was his new power.

Goku's legs shook out of control at Seruru's new power. He was now stronger than anyone could have imagined. Seruru could now be even stronger than Bills! His new form sent fear down everyone's spines, especially Vegeta. This was his power Seruru had stolen. And now he was about to use his own strength against him.

'No!' Vegeta thought. 'I refused to be used by this freak and thrown away like a piece of trash!' he shrieked as he turned back into a Super Saiyan and charged towards Seruru.

"Vegeta! Don't...!" Goku screamed, but Vegeta still wouldn't listen. He flew up to Seruru's face and punched him as hard as he could. Unfortunately, Seruru didn't even flinch, but Vegeta felt like his fingers had broke from the punch. He grabbed his hand and held it tight as he screamed out in pain. Seruru looked at Vegeta, still without showing any facial expression. Vegeta continued to hold his broken hand in his fist as he stared back at Seruru.

"What...are you!?"

Seruru stared silently at Vegeta before answering. "...the apocalypse."

Back at the lookout, Dende stood over the edge and stared down at the desolated Earth. He felt Seruru's power and it scared him even more than the aliens. But after being the guardian of Earth for as long as he could remember, he eventually learned to keep calm and be brave at times like this. But this energy was far worse than Dende dreamed he and his friends would ever have to face off against, making it harder for Dende to keep calm.

It was a sad sight for him, being the guardian of the whole planet and letting something like this happen. After what happened with Majin Buu a few years ago and now this incident, it made him think if he was really ever cut out for this job. He never met the old guardian, so he didn't know how he worked or how strong he was. But after everything that's happened since he was named the new guardian, he knew that the original must have been a much better guardian than Dende ever was.

Mr. Popo noticed Dende wasn't feeling well, so he walked over to check up on him. "Dende..." he said with a worried tone. "...are you alright?"

"Oh, sorry Mr. Popo. I'm fine. It's just...well..."

"What?"

"It's just...look at what's happened to our planet. Our home. I was supposed to look after it, and now everyone is leaving the planet in a panic. I feel like...I've failed as a guardian."

"That's not true, Dende! You're just as great a guardian as Kami was! I swear it to you!"

"Well if that's true, then why is this happening? What kind of a guardian am I if I have nothing to protect?!"

Mr. Popo didn't reply to the question. Instead, he tried changing the subject. "You said everyone is leaving the Earth, didn't you? Are you going with them, Dende?"

Dende sighed and closed his eyes. "...No."

"But...but Dende...!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Popo. But just as a Captain must go down with his ship, I have to stay here and protect my planet, even when there's no hope of saving it. If I really am serious about being the true guardian of the Earth, I can't leave Earth, especially in a time of crisis."

Mr. Popo turned his head to the floor. "I...see. If that is what you wish...then I shall stay, too."

Dende was shocked by his assistance newly found loyalty. "Mr. Popo."

"DENDE!" shouted a familiar voice from above. Dende widened his eyes in surprise. He looked back up into the sky, where he saw Gohan come flying towards the lookout with two strange people on his shoulders that Dende had never seen before.

"Gohan?! What are you doing here?! Why aren't you escaping the planet like everyone else?!" Dende yelled as Gohan pulled up and landed next to the two. He set Giroro and Natsumi down and looked up at Dende.

"Leave the planet? No, I came here cause I need you to heal these two for me."

"These two?" Dende asked before looking down at the two strange people Gohan was carrying. One of them was a pink-haired girl who looked no older than fifteen. She was wearing some kind of strange armor with weapons and a flying system that none of them recognized. The other seemed to be a small red alien with a floppy-eared hat and a scar running across his eye. Both of them were badly bruised and looked like they were on the brink of dying. Dende quickly placed his hands over the young girl and began healing her.

Bulma and Dr. Briefs continued to watch Kululu work when all of a sudden, he put down his tools and gave a loud sigh. They both looked at him curiously when Kululu spun his chair around and gave them a creepy laugh.

"KUKUKUKU! It's finished."

"Oh, goodie. I'm so glad for you." Mrs. Briefs said as she walked into the lab with a plate of curry rice in her hands. She walked over to Kululu with her usual chipper smile and handed him the plate. "By the way, thanks for your help, little man. You can come back anytime."

"MOM!"

"Kukukuku! I'd like that. But first, allow me to introduce...'The Power Snatcher 4001'." Kululu replied as he held up a strange looking gun. It looked like a regular SWAT HK machine gun, except it was dark red with a pale yellow outline. It had a tiny swirl that looked like the same symbol on the fake dragon radar. It was smaller than an average gun and had several strange attachments Bulma had never seen before.

"What in the world is it?" Bulma asked as she picked it up and started examining it.

"I'll explain later. Right now, I have someone I need to contact. You wouldn't happen to have a phone would you? I have to deliver this weapon to someone. It may be our only hope of stopping Seruru, and I think I know who should be the one to use it."

Bulma stared oddly at the yellow alien. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone. "Sure, I guess. Do you have the person's number?" she asked. Kululu nodded as he took the phone from her and began dialing.

Natsumi began flying around in circles above the lookout with her power suit, happy that the pain was gone and she was back to full strength. But as excited as she was, she couldn't help but look down at Giroro, who was currently being healed by Dende. Natsumi flew back down and landed next to Giroro, where she noticed something was missing. She turned to Dende.

"Hey, do you think that while you're healing him, you can make him a new belt like the one he had before?" she asked.

Dende didn't know what she meant, so Natsumi opened a small slot hidden in her power suit. She pulled out a picture of her family (the frogs included). She showed him the picture and pointed at Giroro, showing Dende what his old belt looked like. Dende nodded and went back to healing Giroro.

As Giroro's wounds slowly disappeared, a replica of his old belt faded into reality and appeared around his waist. Once he was finished, Giroro slowly got up on his feet, looking disoriented and off balance, even when he had been completely healed. He stumbled around for a few seconds before landing face first on the ground.

"Giroro!" Natsumi yelled as she ran to his aid. She held his head up and looked down at his helpless face, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Giroro looked up at Natsumi and smiled.

"Nat...sumi." he said in a quiet voice. "Thank frog, you're alright."

"I don't get it." Natsumi stated, still looking at Giroro. "Your body's fully healed and you have your belt back. You should be back to normal. What's wrong with you?"

Suddenly, Giroro's cellphone rang. Giroro slowly looked to his side and reached around his back, pulling a small cellphone out of nowhere. He slowly flipped it open and answered the call.

"K-Kululu?"

"Hey Giroro. Listen, I need you to do something for me. And why are you talking so quietly? Did you lose your belt?"

"N-no."

"Did you lose what was inside it?"

"Did I lose...what?"

Kululu sighed. "Hold on, I'll fix it." he said before he covered the bottom half of the phone and turned to Bulma. "Hey, you guys got a teleporter around here?"

"Well, sure. Why?" Dr. Briefs asked as he pointed towards a green checkered platform attached to a large metal machine with the Capsule Corp. logo on the side next to a small keyboard. Kululu walked over to the teleporter, reached behind his back and pulled out a small picture of Natsumi. He placed the picture on the platform and typed in a few coordinates. The platform began to glow a bright green and the picture disappeared. It reappeared inside Giroro's belt pocket. Giroro jumped up in surprise as all his strength suddenly returned.

"What the?! What'd you do!?" Giroro yelled to Kululu.

"No time to explain! I need you to do something for me! Something important!"

"What do you want this time!?"

"I've created a powerful weapon that may put an end to this madness. I'm sending you the weapon now." he explained as he placed the Power Snatcher 4001 on the teleporter and typed in where he wanted it to land. The teleporter began to glow again and the gun disappeared and reappeared on the lookout.

Everyone stared at the strange looking gun that just appeared out of nowhere. Giroro walked up to it and held it up like one of his pistols. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"I need you to go out and find Goku. Once you've found him, shoot him with it."

"WHAT?!"

"I have a plan that I'll explain to you on the way! But..."

"...BUT!?"

"...before I tell you what the plan is, I need to make sure that you're willing to make a large sacrifice for it work!"

"What...kind of..."

"Just promise me! Promise me that whatever it is, you're willing to give it up in order for this plan to work and save Pekopon!"

Giroro stood silently for a few seconds, trying to decide what to do. He eventually made up his mind. "Fine! Tell me your plan! I don't care what I have to lose to save this planet! As long as Natsumi is safe, I'm willing to give up anything!

Kululu didn't reply. There was no noise coming from his end of the conversation, and Giroro was growing impatient. "...KULULU!"

"...For this plan to work...Natsumi has to die."

* * *

The story is getting closer and closer to the finale! SO STAY TUNED!

Also, just to let you guys know, this story takes place nine months after Battle of Gods. So yes, Bills and Wiss will be appearing in this story before it's over. I hope you guys have enjoyed this story so far, cause now that it's coming to a close, I'm gonna finish this story the best I can! :)


	17. Chapter 17

This isn't my best chapter. I had to write this chapter FOUR times over before I could actually make it readable. So I apologize if this chapter isn't that great. I don't even think it's that great :'(

Oh, well. Let's just continue.

* * *

CHAPTER 17:

"Wh-what?" Giroro whispered into the phone as his hand began to shake.

"You heard me! If this plan works, Natsumi will be gone! Can you handle it!?" Kululu yelled.

Natsumi looked over at Giroro and saw the terrified look on his face. She began to worry. "Giroro..." she asked as she walked over to him. "...what's wrong?"

Giroro jumped up when he heard her voice. "Uhh, nothing! I'm fine!" he shouted, which just made Natsumi more suspicious. Giroro quickly turned his head and continued to talk to Kululu, several drops of sweat running down his face. "Kululu, what is this plan you have anyway?"

Kululu sighed. "Boy, do I have some explaining to do."

Vegeta floated in front of the mile high monster's dead eyes, his body twitching and his mind absolutely petrified with fear. And the other fighters were no different. Vegeta held his broken hand in his fist as the pain continued to grow. But even though his entire arm had grown numb from the hit, Vegeta still refused to let this creature make a fool of him. He brought his second hand up and formed a small Ki ball in his palm. He brought his arm back and prepared to throw it, but suddenly, Seruru raised his hand up and crushed Vegeta's body into the ground. His hand then morphed itself into some kind of long, metal-like plate. The plate expanded out of Seruru's arm and dragged Vegeta across the ground, his horrific screams playing along to the sound of rocks and mountains roaring like an earthquake.

"Vegeta!" Goku shouted as he turned Super Saiyan and jumped up towards Seruru. Goku flew down below Seruru's face and kicked him as hard as he could right in the middle of his chest. The force of the kick sent Seruru a few meters backwards, causing his plate-like arm to retract. Goku then gave Seruru five equally hard kicks to the stomach, abdomen and face, sending him flying backwards into a nearby mountain. The mountain shattered to pieces and Seruru was buried in a pile of massive rocks.

Green beams of light flashed through the cracks in the rocks and Seruru burst out of the pile with his now even louder blood-curdling scream, an explosion of green colored aura surrounding him. Goku heavily panted as he felt Seruru's power continue to skyrocket beyond his own. He hadn't fought an opponent like this in a long time, and it gave his adrenalin quite a rush. An excited grin appeared on his face as he continued his deep breathing, looking wide-eyed at the stupendous monster that stood before him.

"Wow..." he said. "You...sure are...a tough one."

Seruru looked down at the exhausted Saiyan, his face still holding the same, emotionless expression. But even if he never showed a hint of facial expression, Goku could still see the excitement this thing had. It was in its eyes. Seruru never even had to move a single facial muscle. You just had to simply look into his eyes and you'd know exactly what he was thinking.

Seruru's entire being suddenly disappeared out of thin air. Goku was surprised by this and began to look around his surroundings. 'Darn it! Where did he go?' he thought. Seruru then reappeared behind Goten and Trunks. Goku quickly turned his head to warn the boys once he had found where Seruru was.

"BOYS! LOOK OUT! HE'S BEHIND YOU!" Goku screamed. Goten and Trunks both turned their heads around and saw the mile high monster looking down on them. Both of the boys screamed and leaped into the air just in time to miss two laser-like attacks that shot out of Seruru's eyes. They both turned Super Saiyan as they floated side by side in front of the enormous monster.

"Come on, Goten! Let's bring this green giant down!" Trunks called out. Goten nodded as they both flew up to Seruru and punched him in the chin, which ended up having no effect. Goten then kicked him in the side of the head as Trunks punched him multiple times in the back of the throat. But as their barrage went on, Seruru didn't seem to be taking any damage.

Dororo looked up at the two boys fight furiously with this supposedly unstoppable monster. Seeing them fight made him realize the ugly truth about his existence. He always thought that when it came to strength on Pekopon, his ninja clan were the best of the best. They were the ones who could always protect the Earth in a time of crisis. The ones people could look up to and praise as their eternal guardians. But now, compared to these fighters, Dororo could finally see how small and useless he really was. He not only failed both Koyuki and his entire ninja clan, but all of Pekopon as well.

"No...NO! I REFUSE TO LET THIS GO ON! I'VE ALREADY LOST THE ONE PERSON WHO WAS MOST IMPORTANT TO ME! I CAN'T LOSE MY HOME, TOO!" he hollered as small tears slid down his face. He pulled out both of his swords and prepared to attack. Suddenly, Seruru began growling like a wild animal as the glowing green aura surrounded him.

The force of the aura knocked Goten and Trunks to the ground. They got back up on their feet as they stared up at Seruru, whose body was now doing something strange. He continued to growl louder and rougher each second. His muscles began to expand as his chest started to puff up. A tiny ball of floating white substance floated out of his mouth. Trunks and Goten immediately recognized the attack.

"He's using the Ghost Kamikaze!" Trunks shouted.

"Hey! That's our attack! He stole it!" Goten whined. Small arms popped out of the floating white ball and it grabbed hold of the top of itself. It pulled down on itself and a small replica of Seruru's head popped out with its tongue sticking out, laughing uncontrollably. Seruru then spit out several more of these small ghosts that did the exact same thing. Trunks and Goten got into their fight stances.

"Careful, Goten! You and I both know how dangerous those things are!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Let's do it Trunks!"

Suddenly, Dororo leaped out from behind them and charged up at the ghosts. "DORO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Goten screamed, but got no answer.

"DORORO NINJA ART!" Dororo yelled out as he held both his katanas in each hand. "NINJA CLONING TECHNIQUE!" A puff of smoke surrounded everything around him. When it cleared, several Dororo's holding multiple katanas in their hands seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Seruru screamed. The army of ghosts charged forward and attacked the army of Dororos. The two armies clashed together, causing every single ghost to explode on impact.

"DORO!" Goten screamed in terror. Several massive, blinding explosions filled the air as every ghost and every Dororo clone was instantly vaporized. All that remained after the attack was a giant cloud of thick smoke that filled the air. Seruru and everyone else stared at the empty smoke, wondering if any of the ghosts were left. When it all finally cleared, it revealed that they had all been destroyed.

Seruru looked around, trying to find any trace of the blue one. Sensing nothing, he brought his attention back to the two boys, who flinched fearfully when they saw the creature look down at them. Seruru was about to attack, when out of nowhere, he felt something sharp suddenly dig itself into his left eye.

"Got you, you monster!" Dororo screamed as he let go of his sword, which he had used to jab into Seruru's eye, and landed feet-first on the ground. Seruru hellishly screeched out loud from the pain and grabbed hold of his eye, trying to pull the small sword out. Dororo quickly pulled out his second sword, ran behind Seruru, up his back and up to his head in an attempt to stab Seruru's other eye, blinding him. Unfortunately, Seruru saw it coming and began to charge his ki up again. The shock wave created from the sudden burst of energy sent Dororo flying backwards off of Seruru and into the ground.

Seruru finally grabbed hold of the small sword and painfully pulled it out of his eye, causing green blood to squirt out. He turned around and stared down at the unconscious Dororo, raised his arm up and prepared to crush him where he laid. He brought his hand down and slammed it into the ground, but felt something under his palm pushing up against him.

Goku had used instant transmission to teleport above Dororo and stop Seruru from crushing him. He squatted down on his knees and he tried to hold up the monster's massive hand with his arms.

"You...won't be...killing...anyone!" he yelled.

"Not...while I'm...still..." a burst of golden ki surrounded his hands. "...ALIVE!" he screamed as he fired up an enormous beam of gold energy out of the top of his hands.

The beam blew Seruru's hand away and caused him to fall on his back. Seruru crashed into the hard ground, causing the mountains around them to shake as Goku flew above the monster and shot a barrage of small ki balls out of his hands. The balls rained down on Seruru as he roared out loud from the beating Goku was giving him.

Goku's ferocious attack soon ended as he stopped firing ki blast to take a small breather. He looked down at the smoking crater he had just made for a few seconds until one of Seruru's massive plates appeared from out of the smoke and struck Goku in the stomach. Spit flew out of Goku's mouth as the plate threw him to the ground and dragged his body through the rocks.

"DAD!" Goten yelled as he flew up to attack Seruru, but was hit by another plate. Goten was forced by the plate into Trunks and they were both dragged across the ground and into a large plateau, which shattered on impact. Both of the metal plates retracted and Seruru stood up out of the smoke, looking completely unharmed.

Vegeta, eventually regaining consciousness, looked up at the giant monster as the shame of being beaten by something so disgusting built up inside him. 'What's wrong with me?! I'm a Prince for crying out loud!' he thought as he struggled to get back on his feet. 'No matter how strong you are, I refuse to let anyone beat the life out of me and get away with it!'

He finally pulled himself off the ground and stood up as his entire body shook from the strain. He stretched his arms out while spreading them apart and brought his hands back. 'No longer will I be thrown to the side like the rest of these weaklings! No longer will I have to wait for Kakarot to arrive and save the day! No more! It's time for the Prince of all Saiyans to show the universe what it truly means to be a fighter!'

He began to yell out loud as he gathered up every drop of energy he still had inside his body. Seruru heard this and quickly turned his head. He saw Vegeta standing on the ground with his arms spread out as his golden aura grew brighter and his muscles began to expand. He saw Vegeta thrust his palms forward once he was finished yelling. His body continued to ache as a few bursts of energy appeared between his fingers for about half a second before vanishing. Vegeta growled as his entire body felt numb, but he still pushed on to finish the attack.

Seruru just stood and watched as the Saiyan Prince powered himself up, thinking that whatever he was doing, it wasn't worth trying to avoid. He'd already seen all this Saiyan had, and decided to just let him finish his attack, knowing that it wouldn't be strong enough to harm him. Vegeta smiled at the green monster's stupidity as he felt he had finally gathered enough strength to finish the attack.

"FINAL FLASH!" he screamed as he released all his energy out of his hands, creating a massive, golden wave that erupted like a rocket towards Seruru. Only then did Seruru detect real danger, but the attack struck him in the stomach before he could do anything. He screamed louder than ever before as the wave dug itself through Seruru's body and ripped an enormous hole in his back, causing the wave to blast right through him and fire off into space.

When the attack was finished, Seruru now had a giant hole in his abdomen. He growled in pain as he stared down at what the helpless Saiyan Prince had done to him. "FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta screamed again as he fired another one of equal strength out of his already weakened hands. This time, the attack shot Seruru's right arm completely off. Seruru once again screamed out loud as Vegeta fired a third one, destroying Seruru's left arm.

The barrage of attacks continued as the darkened sky lite up with a golden glow. All that could be heard was the deafening sound of Vegeta's attacks and Seruru's agonizing screaming. Vegeta continued to fire Final Flashes until he was sure that Seruru was gone for good. Vegeta could feel the cells in his body painfully burn out with each attack, but he still managed to dig deeper and deeper inside himself and find enough energy to fire another one. After firing more attacks than he could count, he couldn't take it any longer. He used every bit of energy his body could muster to fire one final attack. He screamed at the top of his lungs as he prepared his ultimate attack that he knew would end everything.

"OBLITERATING FLASH!" he screamed as one last final flash was released from his hands, only this one was twice as large and twice as bright. The force of the attack blew every mountain in the valley apart, sending their shattered remains flying off into the wind. Trunks, Goten, Dororo and Goku were all blown off of the ground because of the attack's power. The attack hit Seruru and surrounded his body in the thundering golden ki. He screamed out loud as all that was left of his body was ripped to shreds by Vegeta's enormous wave. The attack shot right off the face of the Earth and into the darkness of space, where it lite up the entire galaxy like a golden sun.

Vegeta stood there with his arms out, breathing deeply from exhaustion and trying to keep himself from falling unconscious. All he could see was a blur as tears of pain rolled down his eyes. He fell to his knees as his body finally collapsed under its own weight, causing him to fall face first into the dirt.

Goku awoke from his short coma, only to find himself completely buried under a bed of dirt. He popped his head out from under the ashes and slowly opened his eyes. He was instantly shocked by what he saw. Vegeta's attack had created a gigantic trench that covered through what was left of the rocky plains and beyond. What remained of the mountain filled desert was now nothing but a flattened, ash covered wasteland. He also noticed that Seruru was nowhere to be seen.

'Did...Vegeta...?' he thought. He then suddenly remembered something. Dororo and the boys were still around here somewhere. He instantly got up on his feet and started sensing out each of their energies. He teleported to each of them one by one and dug their unconscious bodies out of the dirt. Once he had retrieved all three of them, he gently placed them all in a pile and flew over to help Vegeta.

"Vegeta, are you okay?" he asked as he landed down next to Vegeta after seeing him laying face down in the dirt. Vegeta heard his voice and slowly turned his head to face Goku, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Kakarot...what's say we take the next few days off." he said, which made Goku smile to see that he was alright. He grabbed hold of Vegeta's arm and helped him back on his feet.

"Good work, Vegeta. At least it's all over now."

"Goku...GOKU! Can you hear me?" Goku heard a familiar voice in his head.

"Hmm...Old Kai? Is that you?" he asked the voice in his head, confusing Vegeta.

"Yes, Goku. It's me."

"Oh, hey! How you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Well, Goku, me and Kibito have been watching the events taking place on Earth through my crystal ball for some time now." he said as he and Kibito Kai sat down in front of their crystal ball, watching all of the Angolans as they evacuate Earth. "And it appears that your little heart to heart talk with the King worked out after all. We're watching the Angolans right now. They're all getting on their sticks and leaving Earth as we speak."

Goku was excited to hear this news. "Really?!" he shouted. "That's great!"

Vegeta stared at Goku as he began yelling into the sky. "Kakarot, who are you talking to?" he asked, but Goku just kept laughing with joy.

'This is perfect! I actually got the King to believe me! Now all we need to do is summon Shenron and wish Mois back to life! Then it will all be over!' he thought. His smile suddenly turned into a worried frown. 'I just hope King Kai helped her get through to upperworld.'

Meanwhile, back at Grand Kai's mansion, the courtroom session to decided Angol Mois' fate continued. Half of the Kais were asleep as Mois was on her fifth story about her so called 'brave and courageous uncle'.

"Everything seemed lost, when suddenly, Uncle broke out of the evil Garuru's control and single handedly took on every one of his evil henchmen! It was the bravest thing I had ever seen anyone do! But that was nothing compared to the time he..."

"OH, WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Mois was interrupted by West Kai as he covered his ears and shut his eyes. "You've been talking about your stupid uncle nonstop for the past five hours! Can we please just finish this so I can go back to doing my job!?"

"I have to agree with you there, Westy." Grand Kai said as he looked down at Angol Mois. "I think you've said quite enough, Ms. Mois. Even if nothing you said had anything to do with yourself into heaven. You may take your seat."

Mois looked up at Grand Kai and gave him a confused look. "Getting into heaven?" she asked curiously. "What do you mean?"

King Kai started to sweat. 'Oh, no!' he thought. 'I just remembered she doesn't know she's dead yet! Oh, man! I really shouldn't let Goku talk me into these kind of situations.' King Kai stood up from his chair and tried to change the subject.

"Excuse me, Grand Kai! But my pet monkey, Bubbles, gets hungry at this time and I don't want him trashing my house looking for food, so do you think we could wrap this up?" he asked out loud. Everyone was incredibly surprised by this sudden outburst. They all looked at him with wide eyes and open jaws as King Kai began to cringe. 'I can't believe I just did that! No one ever speaks up to the Grand Kai!'

"Uh...well, North Kai..." Grand Kia replied. "I...supposed we can wrap it up. But it feels like we haven't brought up any important evidence. This girl here just doesn't seem to want to defend herself that much. Or does she just not care if she goes to hell or not?" he asked, which made King Kai stress out again.

"What are you guys talking about!?" Mois yelled as she got up off her seat and slammed her palms down on the stand. "Why are you all talking about me like I died or something? You could say, doesn't make sense?"

"What!?" West Kai shouted to Mois. "You mean you don't even know that you're de...?!" King Kai ran over to West Kai and quickly covered his mouth.

Mois scratched her head. "That I'm what?" she asked.

"Ms. Mois...you're dead." Grand Kai said, almost giving King Kai a heart attack. He expected Mois to freak out when she heard this, but instead, she just started laughing out loud.

"HEHEHEHEHE! What are you guys talking about?" she giggled. "I'm not dead! If I were, I'd know it, wouldn't I?"

"Well...yes, you would." Grand Kai said as he leaned over his podium and gave King Kai a dirty look. "North Kai...did you remember to tell Mois during plane ride here? Did you even tell her what this court was about?"

"Uh, well, I...um..." King Kai scratched the back of his head as a wide grin appeared on West Kai's face.

"Oh, North Kai's in trouble now!" he said, annoying King Kai once again.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I don't have any idea what's going on." Mois admitted. Everyone gasped and gave King Kai and angry look, making him feel cornered.

"North Kai! How do you explain this!?" Grand Kai yelled as King Kai cleared his throat.

"Uh, well, while we were on our way here...Goku suggested that..."

"Goku?" East Kai interrupted. "Isn't he your top student? The one who brought us all to this court meeting in the first place?"

"Don't tell us you actually took orders from him." South Kai said. King Kai was under complete panic before Mois spoke up again.

"What's going on? I'm not dead, remember!?" she yelled, making everyone look at her. Grand Kai tapped Mois on the shoulder, getting her attention.

"Mois, touch the top of your head." he told her. She reached over her head and felt something hovering over her. Something round and hollow.

"Wh...What?" she whispered.

"That's your halo. I'm sorry, Ms. Mois, but you really are dead."

Mois was frozen in shock. Dark bags appeared under her eyes as her pupils appeared to have vanished. The truth had hit her harder than the Kais expected it to. 'Uncle...' she said as she was in deep thought. 'I'll never see you again. I failed you. Uncle...Uncle...'

"UNCLE!" she screamed as she held up her spear and a bright pink light surrounded her body. She floated up into the air and spun her spear around in her hand.

"WHAT'S SHE DOING!? AND WHERE'S THAT MUSIC COMING FROM!?" West Kai shouted as he heard Mois' loud transformation music start to play.

"I'm sorry I failed you, Uncle! I deserved to die! Without you, I have no purpose! And in memory of you, I'll make sure to destroy every planet I come across from now on! Starting with this one!" she screamed as tears of shame poured down her face.

The Kais began to panic. "WHAT DID SHE SAY!?" King Kai yelled while holding on to his seat while the other Kais got up off their chairs and panicked.

"APOCALYPSE HELLMAGEDDON: 1/1!" she shouted as all of the Kais screamed in terror. She flew at full speed towards the ground with her spear in hand, ready to destroy everything. Her spear came just about a foot from obliterating the Kai's home world before Grand Kai jumped off his chair and tapped Mois in the back of the head with two of his fingers.

Mois stood completely still, floating in mid air with her spear just a few inches from the ground. She then dropped her spear and fell with it onto the ground, completely unconscious. Grand Kai did a few back flips to show off before landing perfectly back on his feet.

"That was a close one." he said as the other Kais stared at him with amazement. They all took their time to take a few short breathes as they each began to get angry at both King Kai and themselves.

"YOU SEE! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT!" West Kai yelled. "If you hadn't been there, oh great and powerful Grand Kai, she would've destroyed this whole place! Some one that dangerous should not be aloud in the upperworld!"

"AGREED!" both East Kai and South Kai announced together.

"Now, hold on just a minute." King Kai tried to speak, but ended up getting interrupted by Grand Kai.

"You hold your lips, Northy!" he yelled. "This was all your fault! If you hadn't listened to your student and just told Mois she was dead, she wouldn't have gone all crazy coo-coo like that!"

"But...Grand Kai, I can explain!"

"Your days of explaining are over, North Kai! I don't want to hear it! Your little mistake almost cost me my house! I can't risk letting that happen again! So I'm sorry, North Kai, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to step you down from your role as the overseer of the North quadrant."

"WHAT!?" King Kai jumped up. "You can't...!" King Kai covered his mouth before he could say the next two words. But Grand Kai and all the other Kais knew exactly what he was gonna say, and gave him dirty looks because of it.

"I...I'm sorry, Grand Kai." King Kai said as his head hung downward in shame.

Grand Kai looked at him with disappointment for a few seconds before turning his attention back to Angol Mois. "Now...let's wrap things up here. Who says Mois should not be allowed into upperworld?"

"I say 'send her below'!" West Kai yelled.

"I second that!" yelled South Kai.

"Me, too!" East Kai also agreed. King Kai remained silent, seeing as how his vote no longer counted.

"Three to nothing! Overruled!" Grand Kai said as he climbed back into his judge chair. He picked up his mallet and prepared to end the courtroom session.

"The jury has made their decision! North Kai will no longer be allowed to continue his job as a guardian of this universe, and Angol Mois is here by sentenced to eternity in hell! CASE CLOSED!" he yelled as he slammed his hammer down and the courtroom was over.

King Kai was bent down on his knees as he began to cry. West Kai, with that same old smile on his face, walked up to him and patted him on the back. "So long, North Kai." he said to the depressed King Kai. "Or...since you're really no longer an actual god, I guess I should just call you North from now on. Or how about nobody. Yeah, that's a good name."

West Kai continued to poke fun at King Kai, but at this point, he was too upset at himself to even care. "So long, Nobody. I'll miss all those happy memories of torturing and being better than you. Oh, well. You can't put a price on memories." he began to walk away but decided to make one last remark.

"Oh, and by the way. Since you're no longer the protector of the Northern side of the universe, I guess that means Grand Kai will be taking your planet back, huh? Too bad. Looks like you'll be homeless again. If you need somewhere to stay, you know where I live. HAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed out loud as he walked back to his plane.

King Kai tried to contact Goku and tell him the bad news, but something was interfering with his concentration. 'What's wrong? Why can't I contact Goku?!' he thought as he continued to try and use his antenna, but it was still in vain.

"Oh, and North Kai." Grand Kai said as he walked by. "I think you know the rules of this world. Since you're technically dead, you're no longer aloud access to make contact with the world of the living. That means no more contacting people who are not of this world."

"What!?" King Kai shouted. "But I talk to the living all the time! Why can't I now?!"

"Well, you see, that's because you were the protector of the North quadrant of the universe, therefore you needed to be able to look after it. So certain rules of being dead didn't apply to you. But as you are now no longer the protector of the North Galaxy...well, I think you get my point."

"...I understand." is all he said back as he proceeded to weep.

Back at the lookout, Kululu had just finished explaining the situation they were in to Giroro. "So, that's all I know. By now, Seruru's no doubt reached a level of power no other can match. As long as he's still around, the Angolans are the least of our worries."

Giroro was in complete shock once Kululu was finished talking. He had no idea there was something that dangerous growing in the yellow maniac's lab the whole time. And now that it's free, it's more of a threat than anything they've ever come across.

"But wait," he said. "what does that have to do with what you said before!? You know...about Natsumi."

"Hm? Oh, right! Well, when I was creating Seruru, I found something odd along side the 'Cell' blueprints that I stole from the computer of a nearby lab. I discovered that apparently, whatever this Cell creature was, the main reason for its creation was to destroy someone named 'Son Goku'."

"Son Goku? You mean...that super strong Pekoponian who came to the house yesterday?"

"Exactly. However, I didn't know who Goku was at the time, so I just ignored it and went back to creating Seruru. But after Goku came to the house the other day, I finally realized why this Cell monster was designed to be such an unstoppable killing machine. It became painfully clear to me when I saw what Goku did to Tamama last night. After seeing Goku's power first hand, I quickly went back to the lab and made a few changes to Seruru's bio-structure. I knew that if Seruru were to absorb someone like Goku's power, he would become uncontrollable, and no doubt turn on us and eventually kill us. That's why I made it so Seruru would be unable to absorb any of Goku's powers."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with...?"

"I'm getting to that! Now, that gun I just sent you. Are you holding it?"

"Yeah. But why did you send me this anyway? AND WHAT DOES ANY OF THIS HAVE TO DO WITH NAT...!"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Kululu shouted, which could be heard by everyone on the lookout through the phone. "I need you to do exactly what I say if this plan is to work. It may be our only hope of stopping Seruru. Now, you're with Natsumi right now at some kind of high peak, correct?"

Giroro suddenly noticed how high above the Earth the lookout they were standing on was. "Y-yeah. How did you know where...?"

"I have tracking chips hidden on each person in the Hinata house. How do you think I knew exactly where to teleport the gun to?"

"Oh...right." Giroro replied, feeling a bit stupid.

"Anyway, while the rest of you were out dragonball hunting, I stayed behind and made the modifications to Seruru's body and also made the blueprints for the gun you see before you. I call it 'The Power Snatcher 4001!' When fired, it copies the person it shoot's powers and makes perfect copies of their abilities. Whoever it shoots next is forcefully injected with the copied powers and is than able to use the original target's capabilities."

"What's your point?"

"I created this gun just in case Seruru was accidentally released and began to turn against us. I would need some way to destroy him, and had already come up with a plan to do it. Since Seruru can't absorb Goku's abilities, my plan is to first shoot Goku with The Power-Snatcher 4001 so that it copies all of his skills, then fire the gun at Seruru, which will force him to absorb Goku's powers. But since he is unable to do that, once he is shot, his body will reject the weapon and the gun will destroy him."

"But...you still haven't answered my question!"

"I was just getting to that. The blueprints for the Power-Snatcher 4001 were drawn in Keronian and was meant to be created using Keronian technology. Unfortunately, when I returned to my lab, all of my equipment was completely destroyed by Seruru after his release. I thought all hope was lost until I remembered that dragon radar Goku brought to our home earlier. After analyzing it in an attempt to make the copy for our leader's latest invasion plan, I realized just how incredibly complicated and well made the radar was. I knew that whoever made the original would definitely have the materials I would need to create the Power-Snatcher."

"So what was the problem?"

"The problem was that the Power-Snatcher 4001 was designed to be made out of Keronian technology, not Pekoponian. And since our technology is far more advanced than theirs, the Power-Snatcher I just sent you is far less advanced than it was supposed to be, since it's made from Pekoponian parts and not Keronian. For example, the gun was originally supposed to be able to be used multiple times. But now it can only be used once, then the gun will break and fall apart."

"WHAT!?"

"That's not the bad part. The gun isn't as stable as it was originally supposed to be, either. Once the Power-Snatcher is fired the second time, the force from the blast will be sent to the user. In other words, once the gun is fired twice, not only will the gun be destroyed, but the one who fired it will die as well."

"...You...don't mean..."

"I'm afraid so. Natsumi has to be the one to fire the weapon."

"W-WHY HER!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? EXPLAIN RIGHT NOW, KULULU!"

"She's the best chance we have! Who else can you think of is strong enough to get close enough to Seruru and fire the gun at him without being killed!? She's the best shooter, best fighter, and best Pekoponian we have on our side! She's the only one that can do it!"

"I...I CAN'T!" Giroro finally snapped. "I WON'T LET HER DIE! I DON'T CARE IF PEKOPON HIS DESTROYED! I'LL LEAVE WITH HER INTO SPACE IF I HAVE TO!"

"STOP BEING AN IDIOT! YOU KNOW THIS IS NATSUMI'S HOME! IT'S WHERE HER FRIENDS AND FAMILY LIVE! DO YOU REALLY THINK SHE WOULD ACTUALLY PREFER LIFE IN SPACE, KNOWING THAT HER HOME HIS GONE AND SHE'LL NEVER SEE HER FRIENDS AGAIN OVER DEATH!?"

Giroro was silent. He didn't want to answer that question, and Kululu knew why. He knew what his answer was and decided to speak up. "I'm sorry, Giroro. But there's just no other way. I'm not telling you all of this to make you get over her. I'm telling you this because I need someone to explain the situation to Natsumi and hopefully get her to agree to it. There's no way she'd ever give her life if I told her to, so can I count on you to do it? You're closer to Natsumi than anyone I know, which means you're the only one who can."

Giroro didn't say a word. Kululu figured he still needed to think everything over, and decided to let him. "I'm gonna find out where Seruru is. Once I find his location, I'll call you back and tell you where you can find him. I hope you'll make the right decision."

Kululu hung up. Giroro was silent. He knew Kululu was right.

'Natsumi's the only one strong enough to do this, but will it really cost her her life.' he thought. 'My soul duty is to protect Natsumi! I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her! And now here I am being forced to send her to her death! But unless Seruru is destroyed, than Pekopon WILL be. Damn it! Why does this have to happen to me!?'

Goku and Vegeta eventually woke Goten and Trunks up. Once Goten was awake, he instantly went to Dororo's aid. Trunks stood over Goten as he tried to wake the sleeping Keronian up.

"I don't get it, Goten. Why do you care for this weird alien so much?" Trunks asked.

Goten continued to shake Dororo, trying to get him to at least move a muscle. "Because he's my friend! Even if I've only known him for a day, he's one of the funnest people I've ever met. We've trained together, laughed together, and, come on...he's a NINJA! How cool is that!?"

"Hehe, good point there, son. Hehehe..." Goku laughed. Then he remembered what King Kai had said about who the frogs were while he was in otherworld earlier.

_"The Keronians are nothing but a bunch of small, violent dictators. They have an entire army who's only job is to invade planets. They've cause multiple wars all over the galaxy, and are hated by just about all lifeforms."_

'Why would King Kai say that? That's not what these frogs are like at a-' he thought before he suddenly felt a power appear that sent chills down his spine.

Goku turned to Vegeta, who made the exact same expression. "I'm guessing you feel that, too?" Vegeta anxiously nodded.

"What's wrong, dad?" Trunks walked over to ask his dad as gave his shirt a slight tug.

A large drop of sweat ran down Vegeta's chin as he looked into the open yonder, showing his Saiyan fangs. He turned to his son and spoke to him in a choked up voice.

"It's still alive! That thing is still alive!"

* * *

Yeah...like I said...not the best chapter in the world. But don't worry, I'll be sure to make the next chapter a whole lot better! I do want to finish this story, though. BADLY!

Patrick: "REALLY, REALLY BADLY!"


End file.
